First Tune
by XxX12KeysXxX
Summary: What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidentally run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? A small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing businesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing? [T-For Safety] {Modern AU}
1. XxChapter-1xX

**-First Tune-**

**Summary: What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? A small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing buisnesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! or any of the songs being sung in the story (Sadly - Meh you guys would probably hate it if I was in charge of the anime. Haha!)**

**A/N: This is my third story so far. Go check out **_**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story **_**or **_**Lucy's Hidden Power.**_** I want to apologize ahead of time, sorry I am not the best writer. I find that I may have to rewrite my first fan fiction, due to lack of a good story plot. I hope you enjoy this new fanfic though! **

Normal POV

"Natsu-kunnnnnn," Lisanna squealed. "Ugh, Lisanna could you please quiet down?" Lucy groaned.

The two girls were in Lucy's apartment in front of the TV. Lisanna was sitting only a couple inches from the large television, drooling over the newest boy band, while Lucy was on her leather couch, writing in her journal.

"But, Lucy, look at them," Lisanna complained with hearts in her eyes. Lucy shook her head, eyes still glued to her journal. "Why do you dislike them?" Lisanna asked a little disappointed. "They are most likely jerks, who are only acting good for the cameras," Lucy said in a monotone voice. Lisanna rolled her eyes, then turned down the volume and redirected her attention to Lucy, by turning her body towards the girl. "So what are you doing?" Lisanna asked. "Huh...oh, I'm writing another song?" The words came out more as a question. Lisanna smiled gently, "You know I never have heard you sing," Lisanna said suggesting she sing for her. "Yeah, and..." Lucy said not taking any notice to Lisanna's request. "Lucy sing for me," Lisanna begged," you make the prettiest lyrics." "What do you mean lyrics?" Lucy glared. "You haven't been reading my songs again, have you?" Lisanna gulped, "O-of c-course n-not," She laughed nervously. Lucy sighed," Whatever." "I'll sing but you have to promise that you won't make fun of me, okay," Lisanna nodded vigorously.

Lucy took a deep, even breath, and slowly let it out.

"_Every day is so wonderful, then suddenly it's hard to breathe," _ Lucy paused, looking at Lisanna, who looked as if she is in a daze. She continued, "_Now and then I get insecure, from all the pain I'm so ashamed," _Lucy sung beautifully, in an angelic voice. Lisanna gasped interrupting Lucy's next line. "Oh my gosh Lucy! That was beautiful, your voice!" Lisanna was speechless. "You wrote that?" She asked in a awe. "Yeah," Lucy blushed looking down. "Beautiful," Lisanna smiled breathlessly. (Beautiful by Christina Aguilera) (Oh and guys when I write down the songs, they are only written in the way I just did when it is to be interrupted or when it is just a small part of the song)

**XxXxXx**

"Lu-chan, look look look!" Levy shouted at the girl,"You too Lisanna," She smiled.

The girls were now accompanied by Levy, the three of them were in a clothes section at the mall.

Levy was looking through the dresses and saw a black skin-tight dress, an orange mini-skirt that was sewn to a black tank top, and a really short black skirt with frills that had a skin-tight sleeveless white top with black horizontal stripes. "Oh my gosh, here," Levy pushed the two girls into the changing room. She jumped and ran into the room next to it and locked the door. 'We'll look amazing for the concert,' Levy squealed in her mind.

Lisanna came out in the black skin tight dress that stopped three inches above her knees. She saw a necklace and a short white leather jacket on a small table. She also saw ankle high boots and put them all on. She then sat down in a chair waiting for the other girls. Levy came out next, in the orange mini-skirt that was sewn to a black tank top. She instantly saw Lisanna and started to fuss over her. "Lisanna you are soooooo pretty, we are going to look great at the concert!"

"Now where is Lucy," she asked obviously irritated. "I'm not coming out!" Lucy shouted. "What, why?" Levy asked. "It's too short," Lucy called. "Come out or you are going to have to buy our things," Levy threatened. The changing room door creaked open. There standing in the doorframe was Lucy with the really short black skirt with frills that had a skin-tight sleeveless white top with black horizontal stripes tucked in it. She looked absolutely amazing. "Lucy you look amazing, all the guys who haven't fallen for you, surely will," Levy gushed, really excited for the weekend.

**XxXxXx**

The cheering of the crowd filled the stadium. The spotlight focused on four males that looked thrilled to perform, even though one had a emotionless look to him.(Gajeel hahaha btw Lucy, Lisanna, and Levy are at this concert, Lucy was forced)

The lights dimmed, and the spotlight shone brightest on a young man that goes by the name Gray. He held a guitar in his hands and had a microphone up to his mouth on a stand. He smiled, showing off his perfect teeth and making a quarter of the fangirls faint.

"Are you guys ready?" He shouted to his fans, getting screams of aggreement in response. "Okay here we goooo," The lights turned completely off, then an unnecessary small drumroll was heard, seemingly making the lights brighter by Gajeel. The guitars started to play, and screams filled the place. "Natsu-kun," "Gray-sama," "Loke-dono," "Gajeel-chan," ('-chan' XD)girls hollered.

_**"Oh, Yeah,**_

_**Oh, Yeah" **_Loke sang.

_**"So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend**_

_**And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send**_

_**Sometimes these cuts ar so much deeper than what the seem**_

_**You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them bleed**_

_**So let me be, and I'll set you free" **_Gray sang expertly.

Natsu started to strum the guitar with great skill for the chorus.

_**"I am in misery**_

_**Ther ain't nobody who can comfort me**_

_**Why won't you answer me?**_

_**The silence is slowly killing me**_

_**Girl you really got me bad," **_Gray sang. _**"Girl you really got me bad," **_Loke and Natsu echoed.

_**"I'm gonna get you back," **_Gray continued, and was once again echoed by the other teens.

_**"Say your faith is shaken, you may be mistaken**_

_**You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun**_

_**I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you**_

_**I'm getting here, don't care where I have to go," **_Gray sang with an amazing voice.

_**"Why do you do what you do to me, yeah**_

_**Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah**_

_**Why do you do what you do to me, yeah**_

_**Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah" **_Loke sang bobbing his head, with a smile_**.**_

_**"I am in misery**_

_**Ther ain't nobody who can comfort me**_

_**Why won't you answer me?**_

_**The silence is slowly killing me**_

_**Girl you really got me bad," **_Gray sang_**. "Girl you really got me bad," **_Natsu added.

_**"I'm gonna get you back," **_Gray continued, and was supported by Loke this time.

The crowd went wild, Gray smiled and wiped a little bit of sweat off of his forehead.

The band bowed and thanked them all for coming and went backstage.(Misery by Maroon 5)

"Man that was awesome," Natsu laughed. "Yeah it was, I saw a lot of beautiful girls!" Loke said with excitement in his voice. "Shut it you two, gawd your annoying, "Gray complained. Gajeel nodded.

**XxXxXx**

The band watched as all the fans left and all of the crew members cleaned up the stadium slowly.

"Hey do you see that?" Loke whispered to Gray. "What?" He asked. "Look over there," Loke pointed to three girls around their age at the other side of the stage, behind the curtains. "Shhhh," Gray whispered. The boy band hid behind the couch they were sitting on. They could hear the girls conversation. "I dare you to sing on the stage," A girl with short white hair sheepishly told a beautiful blonde girl.

"Man, that blonde is hot." Loke breathed, and Natsu and Gajeel slightly Gray was too busy listening to the girl to see if she was going to follow through. He heard her take a deep and balanced breath. Gray now knew she was going to try and sing. He saw her turn her back to her friends with her eyes closed. She was now facing them, giving all of the boys a front row view of the pretty girl. She had a blush on her face from embarrassment. Gray concluded that she has slight stage fright and doesn't like singing in front of others, causing her to look away from her friends. The girl gently held her hand at the base of her rib cage. (The diaphragm) She then tilted her head up a little and blushed a deeper red.

Author's Note:

I hope you enjoyed. I also hope I am not rushing this story so far!

I hope that you review, favorite, and follow me or my story!

Okay, so Lucy was forced to go to the concert and agreed because she also wants to experience what it is like to be near a stage and be in the presence of thousands of people and wanted some inspiration for further lyrics. A little bit of information on that chapter there. Thank you for reading I am not the best writer and I am sorry for any mistakes.

What should the name of the band be? Please help!

So yeah REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

'Til Next Time

-XxX12KeysXxX


	2. XxChapter-2xX

**-First Tune-**

**Summary: What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? A small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing buisnesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! or any of the songs being sung in the story (Sadly - Meh you guys would probably hate it if I was in charge of the anime. Haha!)**

**A/N: This is my third story so far. Go check out **_**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story **_**or **_**Lucy's Hidden Power.**_** I want to apologize ahead of time, sorry I am not the best writer. I find that I may have to rewrite my first fan fiction, due to lack of a good story plot. I hope you enjoy this new fanfic though! **

**Appreciation: ****Esmika, Deaththesyd, CouplesAroundMeButMe, animation art2000-2013, faithful2kh, and GRAYLU fan. I want to thank you all who reviewed and favorited and followed!**

**Further Appreciation: ****I also want to do a quick tehank you note to faithful2kh, because she gave me an idea for the band name and I am going to use it! So I am going to use your name for the band 'Silence of Night' Thank you for actually taking the time to write and think up a band name! I am not going to use "My Immortal" by Evanescence in this chapter but I will in a later chappy! Don't hate me! XDDDDDD**

**Onto deh storay...**

_Recap from last chapter..._

_"Man, that blonde is hot." Loke breathed, and Natsu and Gajeel slightly Gray was too busy listening to the girl to see if she was going to follow through. He heard her take a deep and balanced breath. Gray now knew she was going to try and sing. He saw her turn her back to her friends with her eyes closed. She was now facing them, giving all of the boys a front row view of the pretty girl. She had a blush on her face from embarrassment. Gray concluded that she has slight stage fright and doesn't like singing in front of others, causing her to look away from her friends. The girl gently held her hand at the base of her rib cage. (The diaphragm) She then tilted her head up a little and blushed a deeper red._

Normal POV

Lucy hummed the tune of the song for a short period of time. The boys, still hidden, recognized the song as a duet that they have took part in. Gray's eyes widened in amusement, he felt as though all of the fangirls for him and his band are not capable of hitting the notes that their duet partner at the time so expertly could. He saw the pretty blonde girl relax as she paused her humming.

"**Right from the start **

**You were a thief**

**You stole my heart**

**And I your willing victim**

**I let you see the parts of me**

**That weren't that pretty**

**And with every touch you fixed them**," Lucy sang in a melodious voice, that struck the boys.

"**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**

**Things you never say to me, oh, oh**

**Tell me that you've had enough**

**Of our love, our love**" Lucy smiled eyes still closed.

"**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bits enough**

**Just a second we're not just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**We're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**," Lucy stopped singing there, knowing that it is the man's solo part of the song. Natsu being Natsu ran up to her while her eyes were still closed and began to sing Gray's natural part. Making Lucy's eyes shoot open and for her to blush rather red.

"**I'm sorry I don't understand**

**Where all of this is coming from**

**I thought that we were fine**," Natsu smiled, and looked at Lucy encouraging her to sing again. Lucy blushed in embarrassment and shook her head no, not noticing the stares of three other attractive guys and the squeals of her best friends. Lucy wasn't nervous in front of Natsu because she liked him, no it was more of her stage fright.

"**Oh, we had everything**," Lucy started with a small and shy voice but was nudged by Natsu, causing her to raise her voice a little bit more. Natsu chuckled and began his part again.

"**Your head is running wild again**

**My dear we still have everythin'**

**And it's all in your mind," **Natsu sung dancing in a childishly way, making Lucy laugh.

**"Yeah, but this is happenin' **," Lucy sang watching Natsu dance in the weirdest of ways.

Levy's POV

She is singing with Natsu Dragneel! My best friend is singing a duet with Natsu Dragneel! I never new she could sing so beautifully, but Natsu Dragneel, guitarist for the very famous boy band 'Silence of Night' is on stage dancing with my best friend.

Lisanna's POV

I'm glad that Lucy is having fun and that Natsu is as nice and handsome, and as childishly cute as I thought, sooooo dreamy! Wahhh- wait a second Lucy has severe stage fright! How is she up there singing? Why is it only Natsu here? Lisanna saw the smile on Lucy's face, she is probably having fun and letting loose for awhile for the first time. I then noticed the other boys hiding back stage on the opposite side of us. I am fangirling so much! *Lisanna can no longer process a lot of things intellegently due to the presence of all the boys, so new point of view XD*

Gray's POV

" **We'll come clean**," the girl belted out in a surprisingly great voice even better than the original singer. (A/N: Sorry I put that, I love P!NK in every way I just wrote this because Cana is the original singer in this story!) Natsu was obviously messing around and having fun, as was she. I felt a different, I don't know how to put it, well I feel that she is different then most girls. I smiled to myself, and looked at Loke. He was, well, seething in a way. He was rocking back and forth twitching. I rolled my eyes, knowing that it was because Natsu got closest to her first. The two of them finished singing and were laughing together. (A/N: That was... "Just Give Me A Reason" by PINK featuring Nate Ruess)

Lucy's POV

I was still fairly red from embarassment but overall I had a good time. Natsu was fun to hang out with even though it was still on a stage. I smiled at him. "Name's Lucy," I smiled and extended my hand to him. He gladly took it," Natsu." I nodded, "Oh and those are my friends," I pointed to Levy and Lisanna who were hugging each other fangirling for whatever odd reason. "Why are they acting like that?" I asked myself. "What? Is it because I am the guitarist for 'Silence of Night? I'm confused,"I heard Natsu say. "Wait you're in that band?" I asked. "Yep!" He replied estatically. "Are all of the members like you?" I asked with hope. "Ehh... No?" He scratched his head. "Oh..." I said," Well I knew it," I smiled to myself a little bit knowing that I was right once again.

I felt someone take my hand and lift it up. "Hello, beautiful lady," A boy with a flirty smile kissed my hand with a wink. I sweatdropped, "The flirt," I mused a little loudly. I heard snickers on the other side of the stage and a laugh from Natsu. I also heard Levy and Lisanna screaming things like,"Don't ruin that beautiful moment Lucy!"and just shrieks in general.

Normal POV

"Ummm... My name is Loke actually," He smiled in a way that made Lucy squirm in a bad way. "Lucy," She said and turned to Natsu. "Natsu, who are back there?" Lucy pointed to the other end of the stage. "Ehhh, guys she can hear you," Natsu stifled a laugh.

Lucy saw two teenage boys walk out. Lucy blushed when she saw the raven haired boy, he looked well very attractive. "What the heck you flame-brain idiot," The guy said with a horrible tone. 'Rotten attitude' Lucy grimaced in her head. "The jerk," Lucy sighed once again loud enough for Natsu to hear. "I agree, What am I?"He smiled. "That's easy, the goofball," She smiled messing up his hair, Natsu gained a jealous stare from Loke and one of pure confusion from Gray.

"Okay?" Gray snickered a little. "So you think you can mess up the famous guitarist of 'Silence of Night's hair?" He scolded Lucy. "Sorry but I don't care that any of you are famous," She glared at Gray pushing her pointer finger into his chest harshly with every step. "Frankly, I don't really know who you guys are," She scowled. Gray grabbed her hand that was pushing onto his chest gently and twirled her around and held her body. (A/N: Like dancers would in the tango or whatever) "But you want to," Gray said next to her ear in a low voice with gust of warm air, capable of putting all fangirls into a deep trance, plus wiggling his eyebrows."As if," She snorted, no longer able to blush at simply his looks because of the aura he sets off. "What the-," Gray shook his head, did that just happen?

Author's Note:

Review for faster updates XD!  
I am sorry for all of the mistakes and I do hope you favorite this story. Review your requests for further songs sung! This probably wasn't the best but I wanted them all to meet! Oh and as you can tell Lucy and Gray started off on the wrong foot, and Natsu and Lucy are getting along well! This is not a NaLu story, it is most likely just a Natsu and Lucy best friend type thing. I'm rambling again! REVIEW! Thank you!

\- I just proofread the story... ummmm, you guys like this stuff? I am probably too hard on myself TT-TT. I do hope that you enjoy it, PM me your chapter ideas for a better read! -

'Til Next Time

-XxX12KeysXxX


	3. XxChapter-3xX

**-First Tune-**

**Summary: What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? A small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing buisnesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! or any of the songs being sung in the story (Sadly - Meh you guys would probably hate it if I was in charge of the anime. Haha!)**

**A/N: This is my third story so far. Go check out **_**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story **_**or **_**Lucy's Hidden Power.**_** I want to apologize ahead of time, sorry I am not the best writer. I find that I may have to rewrite my first fan fiction, due to lack of a good story plot. I hope you enjoy this new fanfic though! **

**Appreciation: ****Esmika, Deaththesyd, CouplesAroundMeButMe, animation art2000-2013, faithful2kh, GRAYLU fan, bururozuyuuki, and Mom. I want to thank you all who reviewed and favorited and followed!**

**Further Appreciation: ****I also want to do a quick thank you note to faithful2kh, because she/ he (I don't know your gender) gave me the band name 'Silence of Night'!**

**XxXxXx**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**So I have seen this is a few of my favorited stories, I find that it is a good idea but may be hard for all of you! Sooooo...**

**5 Reviews = 1 1/2 week update (So the upcoming week plus 3 days for an update)**

**7 Reviews = 1 week update (1 update for the upcoming week) **

**10 Reviews = 1 week, two updates (2 updates for the upcoming week) **

**And 20 REVIEWS *not going to happen* 4 times for the upcoming week!**

**Soooo... basically if I get 5 reviews for this chapter, the next update would be in 10 days; 7 reviews for this chapter, the next update would be in 7 days and so on! I hope this clears up a couple of 'Update Faster' Reviews, because it is in your (the reader's) hands! XD**

**XxXxXx**

**Onto deh storay...**

_Recap from last chapter..._

_"Okay?" Gray snickered a little. "So you think you can mess up the famous guitarist of 'Silence of Night's hair?" He scolded Lucy. "Sorry but I don't care that any of you are famous," She glared at Gray pushing her pointer finger into his chest harshly with every step. "Frankly, I don't really know who you guys are," She scowled. Gray grabbed her hand that was pushing onto his chest gently and twirled her around and held her body. "But you want to," Gray said next to her ear in a low voice with gust of warm air, capable of putting all fangirls into a deep trance, plus wiggling his eyebrows."As if," She snorted, no longer able to blush at simply his looks because of the aura he sets off. "What the-," Gray shook his head, did that just happen?"_

Normal POV

Natsu held a small rubber ball in his hands. He tossed it up often and caught it, to do it again. Natsu abruptly stopped messing with the object, with a wide grin on his face. Loke and Gray perked up, "You thought of the next verse?" Loke and Gray asked in unision, with a large amount of hope. "Nope," Natsu smiled. Loke and Gray slumped back down in their spots. "Then why the heck do you have that stupid smile on your face,"Gajeel grumbled. "I have Lucy's number, I'm gonna text her,"Natsu chirped, remembering the blonde girl that he became acquaintances with after the concert. "Really!" Loke beamed, "Lem'me have it,"The boy ordered, snatching the paper in Natsu's hands away quickly. "This is the address to the sushi buffet," Loke sweatdropped, a little disappointed. "Oh, I need that," Natsu took the slip out of Loke's possession, and shoved it into his pocket. "Why would you want to text her?" Gray snorted. "She is really n-," "Hot!" Loke interrupted. "Eh, I was going to say nice, "Natsu glared. Gray rolled his eyes, then scribbled down lyrics that came to mind every once in a while. Loke huddled around Natsu staring at the expensive phone.

(Still Normal POV but moves from person to person)

_**From: **__Natsu_

_**To: **__Lucy_

_How are you?_

_Sent:_

_10:53:39 AM_

_6/15/2014_

'What? Why is he texting me?' Lucy asked herself, but replied politely anyway. She liked Natsu, he was kind and funny. (As a friend)

_**From: **__Lucy_

_**To: **__Natsu_

_I'm fine, you?_

_Sent:_

_10:58:05 AM_

_6/15/2014_

Natsu's phone buzzed on the table. Loke and Natsu turned towards the phone. "She replied!" Loke shouted. "Quiet down, I am trying to finish 'our' song," Gray scolded, emphasizing our. Loke and Natsu nodded, not paying attention.

_**From: **__Natsu_

_**To: **__Lucy_

_Well... We are having trouble with lyrics right now! But it is more of Gray's problem, so everything is good. Oh and Loke said Hi._

_Sent:_

_10:02:12 AM_

_6/15/2014_

Lucy smiled, and grabbed her phone.

_**From: **__Lucy_

_**To: **__Natsu_

_Hi, Loke! I could help if you like... what are the last lyrics? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!_

_Sent:_

_10:04:15 AM_

_6/15/2014_

Loke and Natsu read the message. "She said hi! Score for Loke," He cheered, earning weird looks from the others. "Hey, ice-block, what are the last of your 'good' lyrics?" Natsu asked Gray. "What did you call me, flame-brain?" Gray threatened. "Going deaf, now are we?" Natsu smirked, crossing his arms. "The lyrics, chop chop," Natsu rushed. Gray growled," All so far, or last line?" He muttered glaring."All please," Natsu grinned. Gray rudely stuffed the lyrics into Natsu's hands.

_**From: **__Natsu_

_**To: **__Lucy_

_Ooh girl you're shining, like a 5th avenue diamond, and they don't make you like they used to, you're never going out of style_

_Ooh pretty baby, this world might've gone crazy, the way you save me, you can't blame me, when I just wanna make you smile_

_Sent:_

_10:12:31 AM_

_6/15/2014_

Lucy hummed the lyrics. She had to admit that they were really good. She thought for a while, but came up with a hook for the song.

_**From: **__Lucy_

_**To: **__Natsu_

_If you do not mind my opinion, I would change 'you can't blame me' to 'who can blame me'_

_and maybe the hook could be..._

_I wanna thrill you like Michael, I wanna kiss you like Prince, let's get it on like Marvin Gaye, like a Hathaway, write a song for you like this... _

_Then you would make a chorus. Please don't laugh, I tried to help! Oh, and tell who ever the person that made up the first couple of lines, is talented and that the lyrics so far are really good!_

_Sent:_

_10:18:00 AM_

_6/15/2014_

"Look at this!" Natsu held the phone in front of Gray's face. "Meh, it is okay," Gray said reading the lyrics Lucy came up with, even though he thought that they fit perfectly. "Okay?! This is great! She even said that you are talented and that the lines you came up with are really good," Natsu coaxed. "I guess I can use them, unless I come up with better," Gray nodded his head.

_**From: **__Natsu_

_**To: **__Lucy_

_Gray is going to use those lyrics for the song! Thank you for the help!_

_Sent:_

_10:24:42 AM_

_6/15/2014_

Lucy smirked,'Gray huh' and begun to text back

_**From: **__Lucy_

_**To: **__Natsu_

_No problem! Oh I gotta go! Bye, Natsu! (and Loke)_

_Sent:_

_10:30:52 AM_

_6/15/2014_

"Awww, she said she has to go," Natsu whined. "She said bye, Loke," Natsu grumbled. "Tell her, 'Good bye, Princess'," Loke sighed dreamily.

_**From: **__Natsu_

_**To: **__Lucy_

_Bye! Loke said Good bye, Princess. That weirdo._

_Sent:_

_10:31:27 AM_

_6/15/2014_

Lucy giggled at the text, right as Levy and Lisanna walked into her living room.

(Lyrics... "Classic" by MKTO)

**XxXxXx**

~(At Lucy's apartment)~

"Who are you talking to Lu-chan?" Levy asked the blonde. "Eh, no one,"Lucy hid her phone under her blue fuzzy pillow that was thrown on her leather couch. "Is no one a boy or girl?" Lisanna smirked. "You're funny! Hahaha," Lucy laughed nervously. Levy sneaked her way to the left side of the couch. "Ah ha!"Levy pulled the phone out from the blue puzzle and read the contact for the most recent texter. "N-natsu-kun?" Levy mumbled, jaw dropped to the floor. "Hehe, about that," Lucy snatched her phone back and ran to her room, shouting," You'll never catch me copper," and locked her door behind herself.

"She was texting Natsu-kun!"Levy shrieked. "She has his number!"Lisanna fangirled.

**XxXxXx**

~(At the boys' studio)~

Gajeel neared his lips to the mic. "Hey! Where's the drums? Oh woah-oh-oh-oh, let's go!"He said, holding the drumsticks in hand.

Gray nodded, he readjusted the headphones on his head and sung into the microphone in front of him. "_Ooh girl you're shining, like a 5th avenue diamond, and they don't make you like they used to, you're never going out of style. Ooh pretty baby, this world might've gone crazy, the way you save me, who can blame me, when I just wanna make you smile?" _Gray bobbed his head to the sound. He sung the hook that Lucy came up with next.

The producers were looking at them, behind the sound-proof glass. They liked the tune, it was catchy and the teen sung it well, with three other males playing an instument for him. "I think we have heard enough," A man in a nice black suit spoke into a microphone on the other side of the room. The music and mics for the boys shut off slowly.

Gray pushed the headphones off of his head. "Sir, I am sorry I have not tried my hardest! Let us try again for you," Gray spoke worriedly. The man chuckled, "It was good, no worries. I do really like the song, I am interested in you Fullbuster,"The man nodded. "Yeah, but Lucy isn't," Loke and Natsu joked quietly. Gray blushed slightly and glared at the two. "I am glad to say that you may sing in my stadium!" The man said before he left."Alright!" Natsu cheered. "I gotta tell Luce/ Princess," Loke looked at Natsu expectantly,"Phone," He ordered. "Why?"Natsu asked but watched as Loke took his phone anyway and typed Lucy's number into his own phone. "Nevermind," Loke smiled.

Author's Note:

Okay, so I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW please!

**5 Reviews = 1 1/2 week update (So the upcoming week plus 3 days for an update)**

**7 Reviews = 1 week update (1 update for the upcoming week) **

**10 Reviews = 1 week, two updates (2 updates for the upcoming week) **

**And 20 REVIEWS *not going to happen* 4 times for the upcoming week!**

How is the story so far? Is it okay? Give me ideas please!

Sorry that I didn't update faster, and that it did take so long to update!

'Til Next Time

-XxX12KeysXxX


	4. XxChapter-4xX

**-First Tune-**

**Summary: What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? A small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing buisnesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! or any of the songs being sung in the story (Sadly - Meh you guys would probably hate it if I was in charge of the anime. Haha!)**

**A/N: This is my third story so far. Go check out **_**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story **_**or **_**Lucy's Hidden Power.**_** I want to apologize ahead of time, sorry I am not the best writer. I find that I may have to rewrite my first fan fiction, due to lack of a good story plot. I hope you enjoy this new fanfic though! **

**Appreciation: ****Esmika, Deaththesyd, CouplesAroundMeButMe, animation art2000-2013, faithful2kh, GRAYLU fan, bururozuyuuki, Mom, OceanSorrowSong, TwerkingPandah, AnimeWatcher4Life, clumzybeans, rolu forever, FanFictionAddict2.0, 13darksoulsand1madhater, and the guest. I want to thank you all who reviewed and favorited and followed!**

**Further Appreciation: ****I also want to do a quick thank you note to ****faithful2kh****, because she/ he (I don't know your gender) gave me the band name 'Silence of Night'!**

**And ****OceanSorrowSong ****for giving me an idea for this chapter, I did not use it in your words but I tried to keep the aspect fairly similar.**

**XxXxXx**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**So I have seen this is a few of my favorited stories, I find that it is a good idea but may be hard for all of you! Sooooo...**

**5 Reviews = 1 1/2 week update (So the upcoming week plus 3 days for an update)**

**7 Reviews = 1 week update (1 update for the upcoming week) **

**10 Reviews = 1 week, two updates (2 updates for the upcoming week) **

**And 20 REVIEWS *not going to happen* 4 times for the upcoming week!**

**Soooo... basically if I get 5 reviews for this chapter, the next update would be in 10 days; 7 reviews for this chapter, the next update would be in 7 days and so on! I hope this clears up a couple of 'Update Faster' Reviews, because it is in your (the reader's) hands! XD**

**XxXxXx**

**13 reviews since last update = 2 updates this week! The reviews for this chapter and the next will be added for the next weeks update.**

**XxXxXx**

**Onto deh storay...**

_Recap from last chapter..._

_"Gray pushed the headphones off of his head. "Sir, I am sorry I have not tried my hardest! Let us try again for you," Gray spoke worriedly. The man chuckled, "It was good, no worries. I do really like the song, I am interested in you Fullbuster,"The man nodded. "Yeah, but Lucy isn't," Loke and Natsu joked quietly. Gray blushed slightly and glared at the two. "I am glad to say that you may sing in my stadium!" The man said before he left."Alright!" Natsu cheered. "I gotta tell Luce/ Princess," Loke looked at Natsu expectantly,"Phone," He ordered. "Why?"Natsu asked but watched as Loke took his phone anyway and typed Lucy's number into his own phone. "Nevermind," Loke smiled."_

Gray's POV

"Loke, calm down. You are going to overwhelm the poor girl," Jellal, our manager, sweatdropped. "Eh?" I turned around to see Loke typing things in his phone furiously. I watched as his phone started to ring. Loke smiled and pressed the cellphone up to his ear. "Hello, Princess?"He spoke. "LOKE! WHY ARE YOU TEXTING ME SO MUCH?"Loke winced and pulled the phone away from his face. "Hehe, I'm sorry Princess. It won't happen again!" He stuttered nervously. "It better not Loke! I will block your number, if I have to!" I heard a girl say from the other end of the line. "Awww, okay. I only wanted to talk to you," Loke sulked a little. "Loke, we can talk, just let me respond, okay?" The girl asked in a much gentler tone. At this point I was trying to stop myself from laughing. "Of course, Princess." He assured her, "Good! Why are you even texting me, anyway? I bet there are several famous people who would love to have a conversation with you," I heard her say. "Because, I much rather speak with you over famous people," He nodded. "Uh huh? Well Loke, I am going to hang up now," The girl sighed. "What, why?" "I am a little bored, sorry," The girl then hung up.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing. "She did not want you to talk to her," I remarked still laughing a bit. "Shuddup," He glared and continued to mope around. I shook my head from side to side. That guy, I inwardly chuckled.

I looked down to my lyric book, and flipped to the song in progress. 'Lucy?' I asked myself. I read the lyrics written on the paper. They were really good, now all I have to do is coke up the the chorus. I ran my hand through my hair, sighing. I heard the door open then close with a thud. I also heard a female voice softly shouting in disaggreement. What?

Normal POV

Lucy was trying to escape the hold she was in. "Natsu, I will punch you so hard, when you let me go,"she threatened. "And, how can you just watch him carry me here?" Lucy glared at Loke, who shut the door after him. "Well, I could carry you, Princess," Loke offered, but was replied with a growl. "Not helping," She sighed softly, giving up. "We want you to help with the rest of our lyrics,"Natsu smiled as he continued to drag Lucy into an open room. The walls were pure white and had hardwood floors, besides a large red carpetted area with a drumset, guitars, and a four microphones. In front of the red carpet square, was a white cushioned couch with a glass coffee table in front of it. A couple of feet away a large flat screen TV hung on the wall. There also was a small recording studio on the left side of the room. It was a nice sight to see, Lucy stopped herself from gawking. She saw Gray alone on a couch, with papers scattered around him, and scoffed." I am not working with that arrogant jerk," She shook her head. "Hot, arrogant jerk," Gray said with a wink. 'What, why did I just do that? I am never like this!' Gray shouted at himself mentally.

Lucy's POV

"Right?" I rolled my eyes. "Please let me go," I told Natsu. "Oh, yeah," He helped me straighten out. "Okay," I clasped me hands together. "Hi, Gajeel-chan!" I waved giggling at the name. He glared and blew on his drumsticks. "Hello, Loke, Natsu,"I smiled. "Ga- I mean Gray," I smirked. "Haha very funny, come here," He patted the seat next to him. Natsu pushed me to the couch, forcing me to sit down." Did you figure out a chorus yet?" I asked the boys. "Eh, no," Gray responded with frustration. "Okay, calm 'er' down... I'll help!"I grinned. Gray passed me the lyric book. "Hmmmm, sing me the hook," I stared at the lyrics and ordered the lead singer. "Wha- No way," Gray snorted. "Now!"I growled.

He squeaked, "_I wanna thrill you like Michael, I wanna kiss you like Prince, let's get it on like Marvin Gaye, like a Hathaway, write a song for you like this_," He sung with a great voice. I hummed for a second, " _You're over my head, I'm out of my mind, thinking I was born in the wrong time, one of a kind, living in a world gone plastic, baby you're so classic, baby you're so classic, baby you, baby you're so classic_," I paused and saw all eyes on me.

"Eh, Nani? (what)" I asked nervously. "You have such a pretty voice, Princess," Loke hugged me. I blushed, "You think?" He nodded. "Aww thank you! Now can you get off of me?" I struggled.

"Back to the song," Gray cut. "Is that the chorus?" He asked , still in a slight daze. "Uh... it could be, I am only trying to help," I blushed again, fiddling with my fingers. "Yosh, (alright) Let's do this," Natsu cheered, grabbing the neck of the nearest guitar. The others followed him, grabbing their own instruments. Natsu shook his head and pulled me up from the couch and onto the carpet that they were on. He shoved a microphone into my hands. "Sing any lyrics that come to mind, Gray will join in, too," Natsu said and got into some sort of position.

Normal POV ("Classic" by MKTO)

**"**_**Hey! Where's the drums? Oh woah-oh-oh-oh, let's go,**_**"** Gajeel started.

_"__**Ooh girl you're shining**_

_**Like a 5th avenue diamond **_

_**And they don't make you like they used to**_

_**You're never going out of style**_

_**Ooh pretty baby**_

_**This world might've gone crazy**_

_**The way you save me**_

_**Who can blame me**_

_**When I just wanna make you smile?" **_Gray sang with great enthusiasm, bouncing on the soft floor.

_"__**I wanna thrill you like Michael**_

_**I wanna kiss you like Prince **_

_**Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye**_

_**Like a Hathaway**_

_**Write a song for you like this..." **_Gray paused completely, and looked over to Lucy. Lucy took a deep breath.

_**" You're over my head**_

_**I'm out of my mind**_

_**Thinking I was born in the wrong time **_

_**One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic**_

_**Baby you're so classic **_

_**Baby you're so classic **_

_**Baby you **_

_**Baby you're so classic," **_Lucy and Gray sung together, in perfect harmony. Gray backed away from the mic, and let Lucy take over.

_**"Four dozen roses**_

_**Anything for you to notice**_

_**All the way to serenade you**_

_**Doing it Sinatra style," **_Lucy sung beautifully, the boys staring at her and bobbing their heads. Gray slid back to the microphone smoothly, taking it into his hands.

_**"Ima pick you up in a Cadillac**_

_**Like a gentlemen bringin' glamour back**_

_**Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel**_

_**I could walk you down the aisle," **_He smirked at Lucy, with a wink. That earned him a roll of chocolate brown eyes.

_**" You're over my head**_

_**I'm out of my mind**_

_**Thinking I was born in the wrong time **_

_**It's love on rewind**_

_**Everything is so throwback-ish**_

_**Out of my league**_

_**Old school chic**_

_**Like a movie star**_

_**From the silver screen **_

_**You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_**Baby you're so classic," **_Gray sang as Lucy ran to Gajeel's drum set, she whispered in his ear for a while then returned to her spot next to Gray. Lucy stopped Gray with a small slap on the shoulder.

_**"Baby you're class and baby you're sick**_

_**I never met a girl like you ever 'til we met**_

_**A star in the 40s, centrefold in the 50s**_

_**Got me tripping out like the sixties**_

_**Hippies Queen of the discotheque**_

_**A 70s dream and an 80s best**_

_**Hepburn, Beyonce, Marilyn, Massive**_

_**Girl you're timeless, just so classic," **_Gajeel smirked, proud of himself. Lucy gave him a thumbs up and got closer to the mic.

_**" You're over my head**_

_**I'm out of my mind**_

_**Thinking I was born in the wrong time **_

_**It's love on rewind**_

_**Everything is so throwback-ish**_

_**Out of my league**_

_**Old school chic**_

_**Like a movie star**_

_**From the silver screen **_

_**You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_**Baby you're so classic," **_Gray and Lucy sung together, ending the song.

"Yatta (hooray!)We have a new song "Natsu shouted, with excitement. Lucy and Gray looked at each other, "You're still an arrogant jerk," "And you're still a whiny girl," Both bluntly said. Natsu and Loke sweatdropped, while Gajeel ignored the conversation and continued to clean his instrument in a lazy way.

"You were great guys!"Natsu recovered. " It did sound good," Lucy put her index finger to her chin and nodded. "Well I'll be off," Lucy grabbed her coat that she took off when she got in the room. "Wait," Natsu ran and tugged on Lucy's white coat, preventing her from putting it on. "Hmm?" "What would you say, if I invited you to our concert, front row seats and a backstage pass?" Natsu asked waving the tickets in front of her face. "Make that three of each, and you got a yes," She smiled. "Really?" "Yeah, Lisanna and Levy would have fun, and they would kill me if I took a pass on the tickets," Lucy explained. "Well, here," Natsu neatly placed the three tickets in her coat pocket that he had a hold of. "Thanks Natsu," The girl smiled warmly at him. "No problem," He showed his trademark grin. "Well, I better go... Bye Natsu!Loke!Gajeel!" Lucy shouted as she shut the door.

"Why don't you two like eachother? Princess not liking you, I get... but you not liking my princess..." Loke dragged on, ignoring the glare he got halfway though from the boy. The door reopened slightly. "Eh... Bye, Baka-san!" They heard Lucy's voice ring throughout their place. Natsu and Loke fell off of the couch laughing. Loke stopped suddenly in his fits of laughter. "Wait... Princess gave you a nickname," He sulked in a corner. Natsu laughed harder. "It's not something that I want!" Gray threw a pillow at the moping boy.

Lucy's POV

I picked up some take out for the girls and I. When I got to the complex I stuck my key into the keyhole of my apartment door. I heard a loud 'crash' from the other side, making me twist the key and unlock the door in a rush. "Hi, Luce!" I heard. "What are you guys doing here? Lisanna and Levy are going to be hear any second! Why is my flower pot broken? Gray where are your clothes?"I shouted at the celebrity teen boys in my apartment. "One, We were bored and we finished the song that we had to," Natsu answered. "Second, Natsu knocked that down when he climbed up to your window, he opened the door for us, so we walked in, "Loke answered next. "Like what you see?" I heard Gray say. I ignored his question and went into the kitchen.

"How do you know where I live?" I sighed. "When we took you back to our place, you were reaching at this apartment complex, screaming 'I wanna go home, let go of me', then I took a lucky guess," Natsu shrugged. "I'm surprised that your fangirls didn't know it was you, you only wore glasses and a beanie over your hair as a disguise," I said, as I poured the contents of the take out food onto plates for the girls and I to eat while we watch some TV. "What are you talking about? Our disguises are awesome!" Natsu smiled.

"You guys are going to have to leave, the girls are coming over soo-," A knock at the door interrupted me. I wiped my hands a little and walked to the door. I pressed my pointer finger to my lip, telling them to hide and be quiet. The boys' eyes widened and ran around the apartment finding hiding places. As soon as I couldn't see them any more I opened up my door with a smile. "Hi, Lisanna! Levy!,"I giggled. "Lucy!" They lept on me hugging me tightly, squealing. "We are going to have so much fun!" Levy jumped up and down. Lisanna walked into the living room and sat down turning on the TV , while Levy grabbed two plates and sat them down on the coffee table. "I'll get some blankets," Lisanna called to Lucy and Levy who were setting up the food. "Oka-y, Wait... N-no Lisanna I can get them," I shouted. "Don't be silly,"She waved her hand. Lisanna opened up the closet door quickly. She shrieked doing a small dance.

Author's Note:

What's in the closet? Hahaha! The next update will come Thursday or Friday hopefully!

Did you like it? I hope you did!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! 


	5. XxChapter-5xX

**-First Tune-**

**Summary: What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? A small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing buisnesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! or any of the songs being sung in the story (Sadly - Meh you guys would probably hate it if I was in charge of the anime. Haha!)**

**A/N: This is my third story so far. Go check out **_**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story **_**or **_**Lucy's Hidden Power.**_** I want to apologize ahead of time, sorry I am not the best writer. I find that I may have to rewrite my first fan fiction, due to lack of a good story plot. I hope you enjoy this new fanfic though! **

**Appreciation: ****Esmika, Deaththesyd, CouplesAroundMeButMe, animation art2000-2013, faithful2kh, GRAYLU fan, bururozuyuuki, Mom, OceanSorrowSong, TwerkingPandah, AnimeWatcher4Life, clumzybeans, rolu forever, FanFictionAddict2.0, LittleBuddy12, The water queen, Shingekinokassie and all of the guests. I want to thank you all who reviewed and favorited and followed!**

**Further Appreciation: ****I also want to do a quick thank you note to ****faithful2kh****, because she/ he (I don't know your gender) gave me the band name 'Silence of Night'!**

**And ****OceanSorrowSong ****for giving me an idea for this chapter, I did not use it in your words but I tried to keep the aspect fairly similar.**

**XxXxXx**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**So I have seen this is a few of my favorited stories, I find that it is a good idea but may be hard for all of you! Sooooo...**

**5 Reviews = 1 1/2 week update (So the upcoming week plus 3 days for an update)**

**7 Reviews = 1 week update (1 update for the upcoming week) **

**10 Reviews = 1 week, two updates (2 updates for the upcoming week) **

**And 20 REVIEWS *not going to happen* 4 times for the upcoming week!**

**Soooo... basically if I get 5 reviews for this chapter, the next update would be in 10 days; 7 reviews for this chapter, the next update would be in 7 days and so on! I hope this clears up a couple of 'Update Faster' Reviews, because it is in your (the reader's) hands! XD**

**XxXxXx**

**13 reviews since last update = 2 updates this week! The reviews for this chapter and the next will be added for the next weeks update. This is the second update of the week!**

**XxXxXx**

**Onto deh storay...**

_Recap from last chapter..._

_"You guys are going to have to leave, the girls are coming over soo-," A knock at the door interrupted me. I wiped my hands a little and walked to the door. I pressed my pointer finger to my lip, telling them to hide and be quiet. The boys' eyes widened and ran around the apartment finding hiding places. As soon as I couldn't see them any more I opened up my door with a smile. "Hi, Lisanna! Levy!,"I giggled. "Lucy!" They lept on me hugging me tightly, squealing. "We are going to have so much fun!" Levy jumped up and down. Lisanna walked into the living room and sat down turning on the TV , while Levy grabbed two plates and sat them down on the coffee table. "I'll get some blankets," Lisanna called to Lucy and Levy who were setting up the food. "Oka-y, Wait... N-no Lisanna I can get them," I shouted. "Don't be silly,"She waved her hand. Lisanna opened up the closet door quickly. She shrieked doing a small dance. "_

Normal POV

Lisanna opened up the closet door quickly. She shrieked doing a small dance. "Ew!"She screamed. "Ew?" Lucy repeated, peeking over Lisanna's shoulder. "Spider!" Lisanna shouted, pointing to the floor. Lucy sighed, but soon noticed something unusual. Her eyes widened when she saw Natsu at the top of the closet, feet and hands on both sides of the wall holding him up. Levy came running over to them with her cute orange shoe in hand. She let out a war cry and started to swing her shoe at the spider. Long story short... the spider did not last long.

Lucy pulled the two girls back to the couch. She went back to the closet and grabbed plenty of blankets for the three of them. She glared at Natsu before she went back to them. Levy squealed and turned up the TV, it was the gossip news network. ' _Natsu Dragneel and Loke Celeste, members of the famous boy band Silence of Night, have been caught with a blonde young woman on several occasions. Is she a potential girlfriend for one of the handsome teens? She sure is pretty enough._' The TV then zoomed in on a picture of Lucy leaving the studio, and another one of the boys with Lucy on stage. "Who could that be?" Lucy asked nervously, slowly pulling herself off of the couch. "Lucy!" Lisanna and Levy screamed. "Yeah," She responded shyly. Levy held the bridge of her nose, "I wouldn't be surprised if one of them were in your apartment," She sighed.

A loud thud was heard in the closet. Every one looked at that direction. "Hey, Princess... Can I come out now? I want to see your beautiful face," A voice whined, everyone looked towards that direction. "Oi, brat... where's your bathroom?" Another voice asked, as you could guess everyone looked to the direction in which the voice came."...Lucy?..." Lisanna accused quietly. "Hehe,"Lucy forced a laugh. Gray appeared out from the pantry, Loke came out from behind the curtain, Natsu crawled out of the closet and Gajeel came out of her bedroom. "Bathroom!"Gray shouted at the girl. "Find it yourself," Lucy glared. "Yeah, now that you mention it, Luce I got to go to the bathroom,"Natsu whined. "Oh, I'm sorry... It's behind that door,"Lucy pointed, allowing Natsu to run to the bathroom in a hurry. "What the h-,"Lucy glared. "Why did you show him, brat!" Gray shouted angrily. "You're rude,"She shrugged.

Lisanna and Levy looked back and forth, from their best friend to a member of their favorite band. "Gray-sama!"Lisanna and Levy squealed. "Eh? Oh, hello," Gray smiled a brilliant smile, extending his hand to the girls. "H-i,"They squealed again, earning a light chuckle from the teen. "Forgetting about us?"Loke smirked. Lisanna and Levy's eyes widened. "Loke-sannn! "Hello," He smiled grasping the girls' hands, kissing both. "Hi!"They smiled with a bright blush on their cute faces. "Yo..."Gajeel waved his hand once. Levy blushed scarlet, hiding behind Lisanna timidly. "Oh?"Loke paused, with a sly smirk,"I see you have a small crush on Gajeel-chan here,"Levy squeaked. Gajeel scowled at Loke, with a small pink blush on his cheeks. Gajeel did think that the bluenette was cute, not that he would admit that aloud.

Natsu came out of the restroom, with a relieved look on his face. "Oh, Hi!"He grinned, waving at Lisanna and Levy. Lisanna looked down, attempting to hide her blush, "H-hello, Natsu-kun,"She slowly crept behind Levy hiding further. Levy, still embarrassed, went behind Lisanna causing a chain of hiding behind each other. "Hi, Natsu-kun," Levy chirped before she hid again. Gray sweatdropped, "Are they oka-," He held a sour expression running to the bathroom,locking the door behind him. " Don't take to long," Lucy pounded on the door, "I want to clean that bathroom as soon as possible, now that you used it!" Lucy smirked. "... Like you clean," He shot back, earning a growl from the pretty girl. The pair argued back and forth, "Are they like that all the time?" Levy inwardly asked herself. "Yep!"Natsu replied estaticly.

Gray came out of the restroom, with a smirk. "It is ready to clean," He motioned with his arms. "Haha...,"Lucy paused,"I have to let it air out first,"The teen girl deadpanned. "Why you..."Gray was stopped by Loke. "Gray, treat my Princess with respect,"He chidded. Gray scoffed," We'll see," He rolled his eyes as Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. A small silence formed. "Ah!"Natsu broke the silence," We should go to the movies! As a treat for finishin g our song early!"Natsy clapped. "I'm up for it!" Lucy smiled. "Sounds fun!"Loke winked. Gajeel and Gray nodded. While Lisanna and Levy shyly agreed. "Okay, then we are going to pay for it all and you have to enjoy," Natsu fist pumped.

**XxXxXx**

The boys wore a beanie with sunglasses to match, as their disguises. Lucy walked behind Natsu and the two other girls walked close to Lucy. "You guys go ahead and buy some snacks," Natsu grinned giving the girls twenty bucks. "Eh, no I'll pay for the snacks," Lucy turned down politely with a warm smile, and walked to the snack bar. Natsu nodded and ran back to the three others, who held the tickets. "What are we watching?" Natsu asked the boys, as he returned to the counter. "Oh... Only the coolest, yet scariest movie in existence!"Gray grinned waving the tickets around carelessly. "What about the girls?" Natsu asked again, leading the way to the three girls ordering things. "Well,"Loke smirked, stopping the other boys," Let's just say they are nothing like Erza, and will be holding on for dear life," He winked. "I call sitting by Princess," He told them and ran to the girls, wrapping his arm around Lucy's waist.

Lucy's POV

I felt a strong arm snake around my waist. I looked over to see Loke resting his head on my shoulder. I ignored it for the most part and continued to gather all of the things.

~Small Time Skip~

"The movie is just about to start," Natsu grinned, as he balanced 3 large bags of popcorn in his hands. I smiled and followed him down the row of seats. I sat down next to him and helped him pass out the snacks and drinks. "What is the title of the movie?" I whispered to Natsu. "The guys want it to be a surprise,"He leaned in and whispered back. "Excuse me ... Excuse me ... Excuse me," I looked at Loke as he slowly made his way over to us. "Natsu, if you don't mind I would love to sit there," He glared at the teen gently, ushering him out of the seat. I felt my seat jerk forward suddenly and realised that Loke sat on my left and Natsu switched places with Gray, so Gray was now on my right. Gray and I glanced at each other and glared. The lights dimmed and the audio was turned up, hinting that the movie has just begun.

Gray's POV (You know what that means XD)

The movie was just now half way through. The woman in the film was heading to a door at the end of the dark hallway. I was anticipating the moment that she would open the door, while brat was mumbling things like 'don't go in there' or 'he's in there, wait' The soft music that was playing in the background, grew intense. The brat started to shake slightly, most likely scared. The woman in the film rested her hand on the door knob, and twisted slowly. A loud screeching noise blared through out the theater. The brat jumped a little and hugged my arm tightly, ducking her head behind my shoulder. "Wha-!" "Gray,"she spoke softly, surprising me a little,"Let me stay like this for a while, please,"She slightly begged. I blushed remembering that she called me Gray and was treating me like she treats everyone else. I nodded and let her find comfort. 'What the heck man!'Loke mouthed to me, waving his arms. 'I'm sorry, what am I supposed to do' I mouthed back, a little uncomfortable with her chest resting on my arm. 'Give her to me' He reached at her, but was stopped by whimpers from the girl. "Princess, what's wrong?" Loke asked benevolently, rubbing her side in soothing circles. "Just a little scared, is all... but Gray is helping a lot," She pulled herself closer to me, she trembled as the woman in the film screamed.

The movie ended. Blondie was still clinging onto me, "Eh... Blondie, the movie is over," I shook my arm a little. "Oh, I'm sorry," She released and sat straight," It won't happen again, I promise, jerk," She smirked and jogged over to where her friends and Natsu were. 'That didn't last long' I sighed, and grabbed any of my trash that I left. I remembered how she was acting, sweet, vunerable, kind. I blushed as I walked over to the nearby trashcan, I shook my head trying to help my face return to it's normal color.

Normal POV

But what Gray didn't know, was that Lucy was embarrassed as well. Also that she had a slight feeling change towards him, as he did with her.

Author's Note: Did you like it? I hope you did!

**15 reviews which means 2 updates for next week as well! 36 is where the next reviews start to total up!**

Review Please!


	6. XxChapter-6xX

**-First Tune-**

**Summary: What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? A small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing buisnesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! or any of the songs being sung in the story (Sadly - Meh you guys would probably hate it if I was in charge of the anime. Haha!)**

**A/N: This is my third story so far. Go check out **_**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story **_**or **_**Lucy's Hidden Power.**_** I want to apologize ahead of time, sorry I am not the best writer. I find that I may have to rewrite my first fan fiction, due to lack of a good story plot. I hope you enjoy this new fanfic though! **

**Appreciation: ****Esmika, Deaththesyd, CouplesAroundMeButMe, animation art2000-2013, faithful2kh, GRAYLU fan, bururozuyuuki, Mom, OceanSorrowSong, TwerkingPandah, AnimeWatcher4Life, clumzybeans, rolu forever, FanFictionAddict2.0, LittleBuddy12, The water queen, Shingekinokassie, 13darksoulsand1madhater, VampyreEmoHunter, mmkrinkuta161, and all of the guests. I want to thank you all who reviewed and favorited and followed!**

**Further Appreciation: ****I also want to do a quick thank you note to ****faithful2kh****, because she/ he (I don't know your gender) gave me the band name 'Silence of Night'!**

**XxXxXx**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**So I have seen this is a few of my favorited stories, I find that it is a good idea but may be hard for all of you! Sooooo...**

**5 Reviews = 1 1/2 week update (So the upcoming week plus 3 days for an update)**

**7 Reviews = 1 week update (1 update for the upcoming week) **

**10 Reviews = 1 week, two updates (2 updates for the upcoming week) **

**And 20 REVIEWS *not going to happen* 4 times for the upcoming week!**

**Soooo... basically if I get 5 reviews for this chapter, the next update would be in 10 days; 7 reviews for this chapter, the next update would be in 7 days and so on! I hope this clears up a couple of 'Update Faster' Reviews, because it is in your (the reader's) hands! XD**

**XxXxXx**

**23 reviews since last update = 4 updates this week! So we are going to take a small pause for the review/update thing. The pause may last for a small while, and if you read this far... review the words blue bunny, it will be our little communication!**

**XxXxXx**

**Onto deh storay...**

_Recap from last chapter..._

_But what Gray didn't know, was that Lucy was embarrassed as well. Also that she had a slight feeling change towards him, as he did with her._

Normal POV

It has been four days after the movie theater episode. The boys have been completely busy and barely had time to talk with each other let alone Lucy herself. Right now the teen celebrities are sitting back in their loft, the first real relaxing time they have had.

"Gray!" Loke shouted entering the kitchen where Gray was cooking. "What!"He shouted the same way with amusement laced into his voice. "What is with you and Princess? You and her are now getting cozy?"He fumed, obviously mad and finally letting it out after the long time. "What?" Gray choked on his spit, patting his chest."You heard me," Loke glared," She's mine, why do you take a sudden interest in my beautiful princess?" He whined, stomping his feet quietly. Gray smirked, "You think that she would pick me instead of you, if I liked her?" He asked, his ears slightly turning red. Loke growled and started to complain again," Gray, Do you like my princess, yes or no?" "Hmmmm, you may never know," Gray smirked as he stirred some of his almost perfect food. "Gra-," A knock on the door interrupted more whining from Loke. Natsu opened the door, and was engulfed with a hug.

"Natsu, I missed you guys... surprisingly" Lucy hugged him tighter. "It has only been four days, Luce," Natsu chuckled. "With out any communication, I mean I didn't even get an annoying text from Loke,"Lucy slowly backed away. Loke ran into the main room and scooped Lucy up. "Loke!"She yelped in surprise. The boy hugged her tight in his arms spinning her in circles. "I missed you so much Princess," He burried his face into her hair. "Hi, Loke,"She hugged him once quickly and jumped off. The two boys have grown close to Lucy, as Lucy did with the two boys. In Lucy's eyes they were her best guy friends. "So what have you been up to," Gajeel asked coming out of no where. "Nothing really, but I have wrote a little bit of lyrics," She slowly made her way over to the oldest of the band. She patted his shoulder and he ruffled her hair fondly. Lucy turned her head to Gray and gently smiled for a hello, she knew if she got too close to him she would have that weird feeling in her stomach again. Gray was glad that she didn't come too close, because he might explode. He does feel slightly different towards her but it's probably as a good friend. (A/N: Yeah okay) Gray nodded with a warm smile back.

"So I was thinking... "Lucy tapped her chin," that maybe we could go to the am-," A ring of a phone was amplified by speakers. "Hold on Luce," Natsu ran to the phone and held it to his ear. "What? Sparky that's not fair, we should have a say in it!"Natsu yelled angrily into the landline. "Sparky?" Lucy asked confused. "Our 2nd in command you could say," Lucy was answered. Natsu slammed the phone down after he ended the call. "Laxus is hiring a girl member," He roughly shook his head. "Hey, it can't be that bad, I get to have a new friend, hopefully," Lucy smiled. "Lucy?" Natsu looked at her hopefully,"What?" she sighed.

**XxXxXx**

"Okay, so apparently, the girl that is being hired is Cana. The girl that we have done a duet with, Laxus said that she wants to be in a group not solo, and plus she dresses rather -erm- suggestively," Natsu said, as he went through the racks of clothes in the costume department for Lucy. "Woah, woah, woah... I have to dress in those types of outfits?" She pointed to piece of clothing that was barely a shirt. "Yep," He continued to look. Lucy whimpered, "Why?" "Laxus likes girls who wear these outfits, and you are going to sing for him so you can be the girl who joins the band instead, it will be fun! Plus you get a lot of money," Natsu said still pulling and tugging at clothes. "What?!" I didn't agree to that," She tried to run off, but Gajeel grabbed onto the collar of her shirt and lifted her up, turning her around and putting her back in her spot in front of the changing rooms. Gray and Loke could hear all of the ruckus from outside of the large room. She huffed angrily. "Ah, here," Natsu shoved her into the small changing room with the clothes.

Only 2 minutes have passed and a small 'eep' was shrieked inside of the costume department.

"Natsu!" "What?" "Did you take my clothes that I hung on the door?" "Yeah, I figured that you wouldn't change unless forced," "When did you get smart?" She shouted. "Come out will yah," Gajeel shouted out before Natsu could retort. "But, I am barely wearing anything," Lucy complained. "I'm going to break the door if you don't come out now," Natsu threatened, happy that he would have an excuse to break something.

Lucy slowly came out, hiding what ever she could. Lucy was wearing a black corset like top that stops right after her chest. (A/N: Like in the OVA where she had to wear a cat costume) for bottoms a short black frilly skirt that stops right after her butt (A/N: Basically it is a really short skirt that resembles that of a maid's skirt part of the dress) and for shoes she wore black ankle boots.

Natsu and Gajeel adverted their eyes with a huge red blush along their faces. "You were right Lucy, you're barely wearing anything," The thought made both Gajeel and Natsu have a small nose-bleed. "I want my clothes back," She blushed pink. "No, Gray and Loke have to see first," Natsu made his way to the door. He opened it up slowly, still having one of the most obvious blushes on his face. "What happened to you?" Loke and Gray smirked. He opened the door wider and allowed the other guys in, Gajeel and Natsu took their place outside to breathe.

Lucy was turned around and was picking up her clothes on the floor, when Gray and Loke came in. When she stood straight and she turned back. Gray and Loke well... gushed out blood. They collapsed to the floor their eyes dazed. Lucy yelped and picked up a tissue box quickly. She got onto her heads and knees and began to help them clean up their blood. She sat their heads on her lap, and placed a tissue over their noses and placed their hands onto the tissue. She smoothed their hair down in a soothing manner, slightly rocking them back and forth. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, when the blood started to stop. "P-princess, p-please kiss m-me," Loke had trouble saying before more blood spilled out. "B-brat, c-cover u-up," Gray gasped having the same reaction as Loke. "Right!" She dropped their heads to the ground in a hurry, ignoring the groans of pain. Lucy grabbed a hoodie that was hanging on a hook, and slipped it on over the revealing outfit. The hoodie barely covered the skirt and looked too big on her.

Lucy made her way over to Gray and Loke and helped them sit straight. After a few minutes of Lucy's nursing they returned to normal. Loke smirked, "If it was too much for me, Laxus will love it," Gray nodded in agreement. "Princess," Loke swiftly picked her up into his lap," I like what you are wearing right now, it looks cute on you, Gray could never pull it off anyways." Gray growled, "I'm only letting her wear it because I don't want that to happen again," Gray said. "It's yours? I'm sorry," Lucy began to take it off and only got it to the bottom of the corset top, when Gray pulled it back down, ignoring Loke's wide and hopeful eyes. "Keep it," He said. "But-," "I said what I said keep it, okay," Gray said and walked out of the room trying to keep the blush down.

**XxXxXx**

"I said no," the blond man with a what-appears-to-be a lightning bolt scar on his face, said. "But she has an amazing voice," Natsu coaxed. "And an amazing body,"Loke winked. Laxus scoffed," Right?" "How am I supposed to believe you fools," He barked, gathering his paperwork. "Cana is about to sign the papers, if you can get her here in 15 minutes I'll give her a shot," He growled, checking his watch getting annoyed by the boys. "Now get out of my sight," He growled. "Got it!"

"Lucy!" All of the boys screamed. "What?" "Change into that outfit!" "Why?" "Do it!" The four boys shoved her into the changing room. "Your done!"They pulled her out. "Eh,"Gray blushed,"Here,"He rubbed his neck, handing her his hoodie. "Thanks," She slipped it on. "Go, go, go, go!"They pushed her down the hallway, and into the room Laxus was in.

"A hoodie? Is that Fullbuster's hoodie? If you are trying to impress me with your clothing choice, you failed miserably," Laxus stated. "It's not like I- "Lucy stopped when the boys were making weird hand signals, "Oh" "I'm only doing it for you guys," She whispered. Lucy started to slip off the hoodie. The clothing fell to the floor. Laxus's eyes bulged out of their sockets, then he smirked with some inappropriate thoughts running in his head,"Okay, I like you so far... now your voice?" "Right!" Lucy smiled sweetly.

(Human by Christina Perri)

_**"I can hold my breath**_

_**I can bite my tongue**_

_**I can stay awake for days**_

_**If that's what you want**_

_**Be your number one**_

_**I can fake a smile**_

_**I can force a laugh**_

_**I can dance and play the part**_

_**If that's what you ask**_

_**Give you all I am**_

_**I can do it**_

_**I can do it**_

_**I can do it**_

_**But I'm only human**_

_**And I bleed when I fall down**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**And I crash and I break down**_

_**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**_

_**You build me up and then I fall apart**_

_**'Cause I'm only human**_

_**I can turn it on**_

_**Be a good machine**_

_**I can hold the weight of worlds**_

_**If that's what you need**_

_**Be your everything**_

_**I can do it**_

_**I can do it**_

_**I'll get through it**_

_**But I'm only human**_

_**And I bleed when I fall down**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**And I crash and I break down**_

_**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**_

_**You build me up and then I fall apart**_

_**'Cause I'm only human**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**Just a little human**_

_**I can take so much**_

_**'Til I've had enough**_

_**'Cause I'm only human**_

_**And I bleed when I fall down**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**And I crash and I break down**_

_**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**_

_**You build me up and then I fall apart**_

_**'Cause I'm only human" **_Lucy sung with great control and a beautiful voice.

She smiled when she was finished. "What did you think?"She asked bouncing on the balls of her feet. Gray and Loke seeing this, knew what thoughts were running through Laxus's head, and helped her slide on the hoodie again. "I think that you are decent," Laxus waved his hand in the air. "That's good enough for me, as long as I don't-" Natsu clamped his hand over her mouth and pushed her behind him. "So she's in?"Natsu and the others asked. "Eh..."

Author's Note:

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love making this story but I need ideas! I want to know what you guys would like to happen in this story. I feel that I am rushing this story a little bit! Tell me what you think. Aww yes... three more updates are coming soon! The review/update thing is paused but with continue for sure! If you read this far review the words summer vacation.

I hope that you enjoyed! Remember to review ideas please! 

'Til Next Time

-XxX12KeysXxX


	7. XxChapter-7xX

**-First Tune-**

**Summary: What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? A small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing buisnesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! or any of the songs being sung in the story (Sadly - Meh you guys would probably hate it if I was in charge of the anime. Haha!)**

**A/N: This is my third story so far. Go check out **_**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story **_**or **_**Lucy's Hidden Power.**_** I want to apologize ahead of time, sorry I am not the best writer. I find that I may have to rewrite my first fan fiction, due to lack of a good story plot. I hope you enjoy this new fanfic though! **

**Appreciation: ****Esmika, Deaththesyd, CouplesAroundMeButMe, animation art2000-2013, faithful2kh, GRAYLU fan, bururozuyuuki, Mom, OceanSorrowSong, TwerkingPandah, AnimeWatcher4Life, clumzybeans, rolu forever, FanFictionAddict2.0, LittleBuddy12, The water queen, Shingekinokassie, 13darksoulsand1madhater, VampyreEmoHunter, mmkrinkuta161, and all of the guests. I want to thank you all who reviewed and favorited and followed!**

**Further Appreciation: ****I also want to do a quick thank you note to ****faithful2kh****, because she/ he (I don't know your gender) gave me the band name 'Silence of Night'!**

**XxXxXx**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**So I have seen this is a few of my favorited stories, I find that it is a good idea but may be hard for all of you! Sooooo...**

**5 Reviews = 1 1/2 week update (So the upcoming week plus 3 days for an update)**

**7 Reviews = 1 week update (1 update for the upcoming week) **

**10 Reviews = 1 week, two updates (2 updates for the upcoming week) **

**And 20 REVIEWS *not going to happen* 4 times for the upcoming week!**

**Soooo... basically if I get 5 reviews for this chapter, the next update would be in 10 days; 7 reviews for this chapter, the next update would be in 7 days and so on! I hope this clears up a couple of 'Update Faster' Reviews, because it is in your (the reader's) hands! XD**

**XxXxXx**

**23 reviews since last update = 4 updates this week! So we are going to take a small pause for the review/update thing. The pause may last for a small while, and if you read this far... review the words round square it will be our little way of talking with eachother!**

**XxXxXx**

**Onto deh storay...**

_Recap from last chapter..._

_She smiled when she was finished. "What did you think?"She asked bouncing on the balls of her feet. Gray and Loke seeing this, knew what thoughts were running through Laxus's head, and helped her slide on the hoodie again. "I think that you are decent," Laxus waved his hand in the air. "That's good enough for me, as long as I don't-" Natsu clamped his hand over her mouth and pushed her behind him. "So she's in?"Natsu and the others asked. "Eh..."_

Normal POV

"So she's in?"Natsu and the others asked. "Eh..." Laxus began. "No... I like a girl who is a little bit more modest," Laxus stared seriously at the boys. "What," Natsu and Lucy screeched. Lucy glared at the boys and was about to maul Laxus, but Gajeel held her back by her hood as she tried to claw her way back to him.

Laxus started to laugh. "Hahahahahahahaha, I'm just joking with ya... and yet you believed me," He started to laugh again, making Lucy blush embarrassed. "So she's in?" Loke and Natsu asked hopefully. "No, I already said that," He scowled. "Sparky! She is probably a hundred times better than Cana, and she has a better body," Gray snapped, surprising everyone especially himself. Lucy and Gray blushed crimson and hid behind the closest person. "Yeah, I agree, your point," Laxus barked smoothing his clothes roughly. "Then why isn't she in the band?" Gajeel asked this time. "Because no one knows her, and I don't think she will be able to handle it. "I don't even want- wait... I won't be able to handle it? Try me," Lucy got into a fighting stance. "Sure you can,"Laxus scoffed,"How about you are in the band for a month and if you can't handle it..." "If I can't handle it," Lucy urged. "You then have to be my lady," Laxus smirked happy with his deal. "What? Ew! N-," Natsu covered her mouth, and forced her head to nod. "She agrees!" Natsu shouted, not noticing the glare(s) sent his way.

"Then you are in the band for a month, sweetcheeks, I'll be waiting," He winked. Loke growled deep in his throat. "Hear that Lucy?"Natsu smiled. "How will the fans react?" Gajeel asked. "Well, it may take time for the girl fans to settle down, but you may get a numerous amount of male fans with the help of Lucy... more if she dressed the way she did in front of Laxus," Jellal came out of no where, answering the question. "Hey, man...," Gray and Loke greeted Jellal with small fist-bumbs," It's been a while, with all of us swamped with work," They nodded, Lucy now feeling a little awkward at the moment and trying to slip her way out of the room. "-know right, what do you think Luce?" Natsu asked stopping her in her tracks. "Huh?" " Luce, you have to listen, you're in the band now!" Natsu grinned. "Right," Lucy smiled, asking herself what she got into.

**XxXxXx**

~Time Skip~ Week in time

Lucy sat on a small sofa as she watched the boys get their makeup done for their photoshoot.

They were in a large room with bright white walls and floors. Lucy sat in a hot pink fuzzy sofa with other chairs by her. The boys were sitting straight and allowing the proper people put makeup on their faces. They sat in basic chairs with a mirror and a 50 lights in front of them.

Lucy heard the photographer would shout things that hinted to the first pictures theme.

Soon the boys came out looking more attractive then what they were. (A/N: Is that even possible?) All of the boys wore a leather jacket, Gajeel wore a silver muscle shirt, Natsu red, Loke orange, Gray a light blue. The all had black skinny jeans on with white 'Vans' for shoes." I need you, Loke, to-" The photographer pointed to the center of the floor and asked Loke to fit the images that he described. Lucy watched in amusement as Loke continued to wink in most pictures. "Weird, huh?" A voice asked, making Lucy jump in the process. "My goodness, Natsu! You scared me," She playfully punched him. "That was the idea," Natsu slumped himself onto the sofa with her. "What's the theme?" Lucy asked, scooting over to give him room. "Erm, I think it's,"Natsu scratched his head," I don't know, but we are supposed to take a group picture for the teen magazine and just warn you, you might be bombarded with -," "Okay, we need Lucy to get her makeup done, she needs to be in a couple of the pictures," A crew member shouted, helping Lucy into the chair she needed to be in.

**XxXxXx**

Lucy came out wearing a light blue crop top that had 'kawaii' on the front in block letters, with a chibi bunny in the corner under a short black leather jacket... she was also wearing black skinny jeans and blue slip-on shoes to finish the outfit. For Lucy's makeup she had black eyeliner on and mascara with lips adorned with really pink lip gloss.

"Beautiful," The photographer clasped his hands together in awe," Go stand in the middle of the boys and,"His eyes widened. "No, wait! Lucy, my darling, kiss the cheek of each boy and leave a obvious lip mark with your lip gloss, and boys loosen your ties and mess up your hair!" The man started to get excited. "I'm sorry sir... I don't think I can do that," Lucy bowed her head. "I'll pay you triple what you are supposed to get," "Okay! And I'm standing in the middle of them after the kissing?" Lucy asked. "Standing in the middle? How about sitting on my lap!" Loke offered. "Amazing idea! Lucy, you are going to sit on Gray-san's lap," His eyes twinkled, while Loke looked down in disappointment. "Eh," "Four times as much!" "Boys! Show me your cheeks," Lucy smiled. Loke ran up to her, "Me first, Princess." Lucy gently tilted Loke's head to the side and pressed her lips onto his cheek, not noticing the blush from the boy and the click of the camera. "Who's next?" Lucy quickly kissed Gajeel and Natsu's cheek, not getting much of a reaction from either, again not noticing the clicks of the camera. "Lucy, you're doing wonderful! Now, Gray sit down in that chair and allow Lucy to sit on your lap,"The photographer pointed to the chair being brung into the room. On the inside Gray was squirming, on the outside he held a gentle expression and followed orders.

Gray sat down on the chair and allowed Lucy to climb onto his lap. She sat sideways and looked uncomfortable. "Hey it's okay! Just relax, believe me it helps," Gray smiled at her, earning a nod from the teen girl. "Now, Lucy hold onto his tie and pull a little, and kiss his cheek," The photographer said after Lucy got some more lip gloss on. "Got it," She shouted back softly. "OK, when you're ready." "You ready?" Lucy whispered to Gray. He grinned, "If you are."

Lucy tugged on his tie a little and pulled him closer to her face. She planted a kiss on his cheek and tilted her head back still holding onto his tie, after hearing the click of the camera she quickly got off. "Lucy, they look amazing, but do that thing again. Where you were on his lap and your head was tilted back," The photographer made hand motions to make his point,"Do it again, please," He said as he readied the camera. Lucy walked over to Gray, 'Sorry' she mouthed, but Gray shook his head, again allowing her on. Lucy again repeated her steps, and tilted her head back. "Now kiss her neck, Gray," Both Lucy's and Gray's eyes widened. "I think that is a little too far," Lucy said, but was stopped when Gray shyly kissed her neck. She saw him blushing just the same as herself," Just go with it, so we can get it over with," He breathed against her neck. She slightly nodded. She tilted her head a liitle bit more and tried to pose the best she could.

It was after the photoshoot and everyone, (besides Lucy, who had to go home earlier for whatever reason) was looking at the pictures and decided on which would be on posters and in magazines. Lucy took some pictures alone and more subtle than those other ones for future posters and pictures. The boys, Natsu and Gajeel, teased Gray on all of the pictures he took with Lucy. Little did they know the photographer also sent the pictures of Lucy kissing each boy's cheek, to the magazines.

Let's say... there will be more drama to come...

Author's Note:

Did you like it? REVIEW! PLEASE! Give me ideas please I'll try to use them.

'Til Next Time

-XxX12KeysXxX


	8. XxChapter-8xX

**-First Tune-**

**Summary: What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? A small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing buisnesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! or any of the songs being sung in the story (Sadly - Meh you guys would probably hate it if I was in charge of the anime. Haha!)**

**A/N: This is my third story so far. Go check out **_**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story **_**or **_**Lucy's Hidden Power.**_** I want to apologize ahead of time, sorry I am not the best writer. I find that I may have to rewrite my first fan fiction, due to lack of a good story plot. I hope you enjoy this new fanfic though! **

**Appreciation: ****Esmika, Deaththesyd, CouplesAroundMeButMe, animation art2000-2013, faithful2kh, GRAYLU fan, bururozuyuuki, Mom, OceanSorrowSong, TwerkingPandah, AnimeWatcher4Life, clumzybeans, rolu forever, FanFictionAddict2.0, LittleBuddy12, The water queen, Shingekinokassie, 13darksoulsand1madhater, VampyreEmoHunter, mmkrinkuta161, SimplyIsabelleS, Kimsue22, Mia Anime, f0revery0urs, Sweet-icy, XxdreamylovexX, karen699, .X, Meister Anonymous, fairytaillover416, xXIceMakeGrayXx, Madelynedharma, coUGH, Bailey123 and all of the guests. I want to thank you all who reviewed and favorited and followed!**

**Further Appreciation: ****I also want to do a quick thank you note to ****faithful2kh****, because she/ he (I don't know your gender) gave me the band name 'Silence of Night'!**

_**READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! ANNOUNCEMENT!:**_

_**Okay, so my birthday is coming up and I want to thank all of you who support my stories! So if you are interested... I want some of my dear, lovely readers to make a one-shot, two-shot, or all the way to a five-shot story for my birthday! The thing isssssss whoever is closest to posting on my birthday or guesses my age roughly... will get a one-shot from me with any request from you! So again if you are interested, here are some ideas:**_

_**Pairings: **_

_**GraLu, RoLu, StiCy, LoLu, LaLu,NaLu... please barely any Gruvia or GraZa, I like them but don't LOVE them XD**_

_**AU: **_

_**Bands, School, or just at the guild, (I really don't mind you giving your own AU that you like I love all of them those are my favorite)**_

_**Style: **_

_**Fluff is my favorite but again I love all!**_

_**If you are going to take place in this 'Contest' Please PM me your pen name and do something that has 'dedicated to XxX12KeysXxX or happy birthday XxX12KeysXxX something like that in your summary so I can easily find and read it! **_

_**Love Y'all, peace! P.S. This is a little hint to all that read most of the pre-author notes my birthday is next week ;D**_

**XxXxXx**

**So we are going to take a small pause for the review/update thing. The pause may last for a small while, and if you read this far... review the words 'round square' it will be our little way of talking with eachother!**

**XxXxXx**

**Onto deh storay...**

_Recap from last chapter..._

_It was after the photoshoot and everyone, (besides Lucy, who had to go home earlier for whatever reason) was looking at the pictures and decided on which would be on posters and in magazines. Lucy took some pictures alone and more subtle than those other ones for future posters and pictures. The boys, Natsu and Gajeel, teased Gray on all of the pictures he took with Lucy. Little did they know the photographer also sent the pictures of Lucy kissing each boy's cheek to the magazines._

_Let's say... there will be more drama to come..._

"What is this!?" Levy and Lisanna screeched. The two girls were sitting at their usual meeting spot, the cafe, so they can discuss the new 'Silence of Night' magazine. "She is kissing each one and she doesn't tell us," Levy was shaking with anger and betrayal, the picture of Lucy and Gajeel in front of her. Lisanna was in the same position, the picture of Natsu and Lucy in her tightly closed fists. "Hey guys!" Lucy waved at the two girls as the bell above her chimed announcing her enter. Lucy saw the dark aura emitting from the girls and tried to inch herself away and back out of the cute cafe.

"Where do you think your going," Lucy yelped as the was forced to sit at the magazine covered booth and table with Levy and Lisanna. "What is this?" Levy pushed most of the magazines onto Lucy's face. "Magazines?" Lucy guessed. "Yeah, and why do they have you and all of the members of 'Silence of Night'?" They were getting mad and a little upset. "What?" Lucy removed one of the magazines and held it at a reasonable distance. Her eyes widened when she saw each boy with a Lucy Heartfilia kissing their cheeks. "It was for the photoshoot," Lucy started to fidget, herself getting angry. She giggled inwardly at the blush from Loke and Gray also the widened eyes and shy faces of Gajeel and Natsu, but the photographer didn't send these pictures to her.

"Why does it say new member Lucy Heartfilia right there? You don't even like them," Lisanna took her turn pointing at the words in bold. Lucy tried to hold in a giggle at Lisanna's face, she can never be angry and her face looks confused instead. "I didn't tell you, did I?" "No," Levy replied with a blank expression as she stared down Lucy's very soul. "Well... the boys kind of begged me and I get a lot of money and you guys know how I need it for rent and for uninvited guest," Lucy mumbled, guilty, pushing her index fingers together. "That doesn't mean you had to hide it from us!" Levy glared as she rubbed her temples. "I didn't hid-" "Yes you did," Levy shook her head.

"Well I know that Laxus-dono," Lucy gagged at the name," only lets females join if they're dressed flamboyantly," Lisanna's eyes showed confusion. "Hehe about that," "What did you wear? You never wear anything too revealing," Levy looked at Lucy's choice of outfit. She was wearing a white doyle styled flowing shirt that just covered the waist line, with a salmon colored pair of skinny jeans, with brown sandles."I rather not talk about that," Lucy glared at the picture of Laxus, Gray, Natsu, Loke and Gajeel posing naturally.

After Lisanna and Levy calmed down, which took the most expensive things on the menu from Lucy and a good explanation, they realised something. "Wait! That means... we get front row seats to every concert," The girls' anger went away in a blink of a eye, causing Lucy to facepalm. "Well not every concert front row views," Lucy paused as she straightened up the magazine mess Levy and Lisanna made," back stage passes are included often." The three girls smiled together and hugged it out.

**THE END!**

Author's Note: JK!

Laxus sat in his office looking at the calender. ' Lucy... I'm about to throw you into a hard time. Enjoy the time as my lady,' He thought to himself with a smirk. Laxus signed the papers for the band's meet and greet, signing in all of the boys and Lucy. 'Let's see how you work with crazing girl fans,' He smiled, excited for the days to come and the day she quits and makes her part of the deal.

**xXxXxX**

"You guys didn't tell me that there was a meet and greet," Lucy complained being pulled by Natsu in a fairly secluded hallway. "You never asked," Gajeel grunted as he walked with the group. "Yeah, Princess, today we have a meet and greet... then a concert, and another meet and greet on the third day," Loke shrugged, he ran up to a nearby vending machine and paid for two waters. "Here, Princess," Loke paused and shook the bottle in front of her face. "You don't get it 'til you kiss me here," Loke winked pointing to his cheek. Lucy pouted and sighed," They already have pictures, come here," Lucy beckoned the boy closer, and as he bent down to make it easier for her she snatched the water bottle from his hands and ran behind Natsu. "Hey, oh no you don't" Loke held her by her waist getting a small squeal from the girl and spun her around. Lucy giggled and was set down after a final quick spin. "Loke, that was too fast," Lucy clutched her head in one hand, walking in a drunkin type of way.

**XxXxXx**

The large line of girls wrapped around the building twice. Lucy hid shyly behind Gray, much to the boy's annoyance.

"There are way too many people," She spoke softly into his back. "You'll do fine Luce!" Natsu grinned with thumbs up. Natsu pulled the blue curtain and was met by the screams of thousands upon thousands of fans. He smiled and waved to the large crowd and walked to the end of the table and sat down in the seat provided, Loke was next. The seating was Natsu, Loke, Lucy, Gray, then Gajeel. Natsu had a stack of posters next to his black permanent marker and shouted, 'Who's first?' with a bright smile on his face. Things went smoothly, the boys signed each thing and took pictures with the fans and Lucy surprisingly did too. She smiled at each girl who came up to her, they weren't rude at all and did as they asked. "That's all!" the meet and greet finished after 5 hours and they had to go to another event. (A/N: Sorry that I rushed that!)

"A Question and Answer?" Lucy raised and eyebrow. "All of the fans that have been front row at our concerts get to come and ask us questions and we answer honestly," Natsu was filled with energy and more than excited to do this.

A large white table with five chairs sat on a stage in front of rows of fan-filled seats. A enormous TV was hung behind it with the band's name floating around. This audience is a little more quiet so each fan can hear.

Natsu and Loke came out first doing their own little thing before they sat, earning loud shouts and screams. Lucy and the other soon followed getting the same or maybe even more shrieks of excitement.

"Hey, we're Silence of Night! And are ready for your questions!" Gray smirked as the girls hollered.

Natsu pointed to a girl in a band tee with white shorts who was waving her hand in the air frantically. "Hi, my name is Isabell Finuami...This question is for Lucy-chan," Lucy blushed at the honorific and nodded her head. "Are you dating any of the boys? or anyone for that matter?" Lucy smiled gently," Hahaha no," Lucy shook her head ignoring the whoops and wolf whistles from the male population. The fangirls eyes widened with hope.

Loke pointed to a different girl wearing similar attire as the first. "This goes to Lucy-chan too!" She smiled excited," If you could date any of the boys... who would it be?" Lucy blushed crimson not aware of how adorable she looked and took a deep breath. "To be honest I would date-"

Author's Note:

REVIEW PLEASE! This willl be continued soon! Copied and Pasted...

_**READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! ANNOUNCEMENT!:**_

_**Okay, so my birthday is coming up and I want to thank all of you who support my stories! So if you are interested... I want some of my dear, lovely readers to make a one-shot, two-shot, or all the way to a five-shot story for my birthday! The thing isssssss whoever is closest to posting on my birthday or guesses my age roughly... will get a one-shot from me with any request from you! So again if you are interested, here are some ideas:**_

_**Pairings: **_

_**GraLu, RoLu, StiCy, LoLu, LaLu,NaLu... please barely any Gruvia or GraZa, I like them but don't LOVE them XD**_

_**AU: **_

_**Bands, School, or just at the guild, (I really don't mind you giving your own AU that you like I love all of them those are my favorite)**_

_**Style: **_

_**Fluff is my favorite but again I love all!**_

_**If you are going to take place in this 'Contest' Please PM me your pen name and do something that has 'dedicated to XxX12KeysXxX or happy birthday XxX12KeysXxX something like that in your summary so I can easily find and read it! I read all of the ones posted on my birthday and PM ya!**_

_**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! TO THOSE WHO CELEBRATE IT!**_

'Til Next Time

-XxX12KeysXxX


	9. XxChapter-9xX

**-First Tune-**

**Summary: What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? A small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing buisnesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! or any of the songs being sung in the story (Sadly - Meh you guys would probably hate it if I was in charge of the anime. Haha!)**

**A/N: This is my third story so far. Go check out **_**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story **_**or **_**Lucy's Hidden Power.**_** I want to apologize ahead of time, sorry I am not the best writer. I find that I may have to rewrite my first fan fiction, due to lack of a good story plot. I hope you enjoy this new fanfic though! **

**Appreciation: ****Esmika, Deaththesyd, CouplesAroundMeButMe, animation art2000-2013, faithful2kh, GRAYLU fan, bururozuyuuki, Mom, OceanSorrowSong, TwerkingPandah, AnimeWatcher4Life, clumzybeans, rolu forever, FanFictionAddict2.0, LittleBuddy12, The water queen, Shingekinokassie, 13darksoulsand1madhater, VampyreEmoHunter, mmkrinkuta161, SimplyIsabelleS, Kimsue22, Mia Anime, f0revery0urs, Sweet-icy, XxdreamylovexX, karen699, .X, Meister Anonymous, fairytaillover416, xXIceMakeGrayXx, Madelynedharma, coUGH, Bailey123, bluemoonflower, chopper-chi, Celestial loves Meteor, janekins, ThatOneCellist, Baka-Bunny-Senpai, EllieMae123, Lacey-chi, .12, Stranger Danger, and all of the guests. I want to thank you all who reviewed and favorited and followed!**

**Further Appreciation: ****I also want to do a quick thank you note to ****faithful2kh****, because she/ he (I don't know your gender) gave me the band name 'Silence of Night'!**

**XxXxXx**

**So we are going to take a small pause for the review/update thing. The pause may last for a small while, and if you read this far... review the words 'round square' it will be our little way of talking with eachother!**

**XxXxXx**

**Onto deh storay...**

_Recap from last chapter..._

_Loke pointed to a different girl wearing similar attire as the first. "This goes to Lucy-chan too!" She smiled excited," If you could date any of the boys... who would it be?" Lucy blushed crimson not aware of how adorable she looked and took a deep breath. "To be honest I would date-"_

Normal POV

"To be honest I would date-" The boys' ears perked up, Lucy began messing with the hem of her skirt nervously. "Me!" A male in the back of the audience shouted. He began to walk closer to the long white table, smiling a heart-stopping smile at Lucy. "Hello, blondie," The blonde male nodded his head at the blushing blonde, ignoring the guards that began to make their way to him. Lucy's eyes widened and she smiled largely then waved at him. 'We can talk after this' She mouthed and smiled warmly one last time before he was shooed by security guards. The boys gave her a confused and curious look for a moment then remembered the question. Loke cleared his throat," So Pri- erm... Lucy, who is the guy that you would date," He smirked, earning some squeals from the ladies in the crowd.

The blush returned in seconds," Right, -," She mumbled the name. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that," Gray teased her next. "I said... -," Lucy mumbled again. "What?" "I would if I had to, date Gr- Natsu," She blushed looking down. No one seemed to notice the slight slip-up. Natsu blushed too, looking down as well. "B-b-because he's funny and so super sweet, a-and he is really caring," Lucy fidgeted. Small 'How cute' was heard from the calm and sane fans. "Next question," a grumpy Loke said aloud. Gray smiled and started to pick a guy that raised his hand. Gray wondered why he felt a little uncomfortable and angry that she picked Natsu instead of him, wait...WHAT?!

"Hello, my name is Kei Hayashi," A very handsome dark brown haired boy with bright blue eyes said," And this question is another one for Lucy-chan," He started nervously with a small pink blush on his cheeks, " What do you look for in a guy?" He sat down straight after and started to mess with his brown locks. "Well, I like a shy guy, he has to be understanding and caring," She poked her chin, starting to relax," I feel like them being into writing is a bonus!" She smiled. The teenager, Kei Hayashi, stood up again but slowly and hesitantly. "How about... erm ... the appearance?" The handsome boy sat down quickly again. Lucy smiled with a small blush, " Well I find that having darker hair and eyes are attractive or dark hair and bright eyes and a decently fit body as well... But honestly that all doesn't matter, I am more focused on the personality of a person than looks," She winked and giggled shyly.

"This is for Gray-sama..." The Question and Answer was nearly over and a blunette has the last question. "W-w-will," The blunette stuttered looking down with a very bright blush, " Gray-sama marry Juvia," "Erm... Juvia," The girl looked up with hopeful eyes," We are too young right now," He winked making the poor girl faint.

"Okay, sorry guys! The Q&amp;A is over, drive safely and have a great night. We love you!" Loke shouted with joy. The large room erupted claps and cheers and 'I love you' s.

XxXxXx

"So what did you think?" Natsu asked Lucy as the limo door was shut firmly. The five teens were on their way to their concert besides Lucy who will be using the tickets that Natsu gave her and watch with her friends. "It was fun! So the concert is next, right?" "Yep!" Loke answered. "Oh! I forgot to give the tickets to Levy and Lisanna," Lucy cried grasping her blonde hair and pulling. "Tch, figures," Gray remarked, earning himself a glare. " Shuddup you conceited little -" Natsu once again came to the rescue and covered the mouth of the seething girl. Once he let go, "Awww, how pathetic I am," Lucy whined putting on puppy dog eyes. The boys sweatdropped at the sudden mood change. Lucy realized that she is going to need someone to invite them but someone who could get them at the stadium in minutes."Gajeel-sama ~," Lucy sung, making all the boys freeze. "Do you think that you could maybe, possibly," Lucy made her way over to where Gajeel was sitting and sat rather close to him and started to trace his abs with her finger," call Levy and Lisanna and ask them to meet you at the concert?" Lucy continued to play with his hair that she found quite interesting. " U-ummm... S-sure," Gajeel gulped then winced at the squeal of delight and the phone that was shoved into his hands. "Awww man, Gajeel, way to cave in," Gray smirked. Gajeel growled, "You would probably be in a worse situation," He barked and pressed the phone against his ear.

"Lu-chan! How are you?!" A girl squealed on the other line making Gajeel hold the phone away from his face. He cleared his throat causing Levy to become confused. "Lu-chan?" "Er- No, It's Gajeel Redfox... And we would like you to meet us at the 'Grand Stadium' on Main Street," Gajeel rushed the words quickly, and saw Lucy mouth the name Lisanna with a glare," Oh and Lisanna?" "Right!" Levy shrieked with joy and the sound of a closet door and shuffling feet was heard then seconds passed and a car engine," I'm heading there now," Levy spoke again with a dreamy, far-away voice. "Hurry!" Lucy yelled to the phone. "Yah...yah," The phone hung up shortly afterwards. "Thank you Gajeel-chan," Lucy was back to her teasing.

XxXxXx

Lucy's POV (Haven't had one of these recently)

I felt a hand intertwine with mine. "Here, we are going to walk you down the red carpet like this, Princess," Loke smiled as the vehicle came to a stop and he grasped my hand tighter. "Yeah, we'll kind of be in a small row when we walk down and it is only natural for you to be guided," Gajeel shrugged his shoulders. "Oh! Sounds fun! What about Levy and Lisanna?" I held Loke's hand as Gray stepped out of the limo and screams of joy filled the car. Natsu followed- more screams. "We'll find them, don't worry... I'll just have the director put their names on a list," Gray waved his hand. "You ready?" I nodded as light flashed in my eyes as I crept out of the car after Loke. Gajeel followed. A velvet rope and several security guards kept the gigantic amout fans at bay. I smiled with a blush from all of the attention and photographers shouting beautiful as we posed together subtly. Loke tugged on my hand causing me to stumble forward into a fairly empty stadium with a large stage the in the center.

"Woah!" I gasped in awe the stage was a deep gray color with thousands of different colored lights hung above. There was no ceiling/roof but just open sky showing off the billions of stars floating in the night sky. "It's so pretty," The boys chuckled," Excuse me," Gray smirked and ran up to a man with a clipboard and started to talk with him. Moments after he got up onto the stange and adjusted the microphone. " ~ Levy and Lisanna are now on the list, Nothing to worry 'bout, It's something they can't miss!~" Gray sung childishly. I giggled at that, I was then again tugged to the front row. I saw three seats that said reserved in red cursive and was told to sit down in the middle. The seat was lined up with Gray's microphone where he was standing. "~Oh look there they are... No need to fret! Here they come... just a few more steps!~" He sang again with a weird dance.

I turned to see a very red-faced Levy and Lisanna making their way over to me shyly. "C'mon! Lisanna you sit here,"I pointed to the seat on my left lined up to where Natsu would and is standing at adjusting his instrument with a smile," and Levy here," I pointed to my right where Levy was lined up with Gajeel's drumset that he was fixing and cleaning up, both girls' eyes widened with surprise and joy. Both had very prominent blushes on their faces, while they were shyly gaping in awe. Gray stepped away from the mic and sat on the edge in front of me. "We are going backstage to hang out before the concert, you guys can come too and come back out a minute before fans start filing in," Levy and Lisanna nodded their heads vigorously in acceptance while I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "We're coming just go on ahead," I smiled. Then started to stand up with Levy and Lisanna in tow.

Author's Note:

Did you like it? I am so sorry that it isn't that good! I am also soooo sorry that I updated reallyyyyyyy late! I couldn't find any time to write this so I wrote this as quickly as a I could.

Thank you for reading this so far! I am so happy that you continue to review and read my chapters! Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! OH AND! GIVE ME IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS PLEASE!

'Til Next Time...

-XxX12KeysXxX


	10. XxChapter-10xX

**-First Tune-**

_**.**_

_**-Summary-**_

_**What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? She's a small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and sing businesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**_

_**.**_

_**-Disclaimer-**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail! Nor do I own any songs sung in this story. I own merely the plot.**_

_**.**_

_**-Author's Note-**_

_**Guys! It's been months! I apologize! My computer crashed and I have yet to retrieve any files! So sadly I have to retype this chapter for the fourth time! I can't remember the exact context that I had before but hopefully it will be okay!**_

_**Also, EXCITING NEWS, new format! Ha Ha Ha, usually I'm pretty bland with the format of my story so this is a new experience! I hope y'all like it as much as I do!**_

_**A couple new things I'll be adding to this story are… better organization, useless facts of the update, favorite review, and song I was listening to, and a quote that I think is pretty cute or fairly cool! I'll be keeping Title, Summary, Disclaimer, Appreciation, and my little phrase!**_

_**Oh! And if any of you guys want a shout out, just review a song recommendation, chapter ideas, or a well thought out beautiful review!**_

_**.**_

_**-Appreciation-**_

_**Esmika, Deaththesyd, CouplesAroundMeButMe, animation art2000-2013, faithful2kh, GRAYLU fan, bururozuyuuki, Mom, OceanSorrowSong, TwerkingPandah, AnimeWatcher4Life, clumzybeans, rolu forever, FanFictionAddict2.0, LittleBuddy12, The water queen, Shingekinokassie, 13darksoulsand1madhater, VampyreEmoHunter, mmkrinkuta161, SimplyIsabelleS, Kimsue22, Mia Anime, f0revery0urs, Sweet-icy, XxdreamylovexX, karen699, Meister Anonymous, fairytail416, xXIceMakeGrayXx, Madelynedharma, cough, Bailey123, bluemoonflower, chopper-chi, Celestial love Meteor, janekins, ThatOneCellist, Baka-Bunny-Senpai, Ellie Mae123, Lacey-chi, Stranger Danger, cbrezzy0101, AttackonKings, Spirt Slayer, IcePrinceRay, Bloody Amethyst, kawaiisweeto23, DoodlePig1220, iamkeikai, and all my loyal quest readers! I thank all of you that Review, Favorite, and Follow! Did I forget any of you? Please PM me if I did, or if you changed your pen name! Please do, I'll feel guilty if I don't fix it next chapter!**_

_**Thanks for the band name, **__**faithful2kh**__**!**_

_**.**_

_**-Favorite Review-**_

_**When the guys go back stage you should make the girls talk about how they love where they're sitting because they are sitting in front of their crushes.**_

_**-cbrezzy0101**_

_**Thanks for giving me a chapter idea! I do truly appreciate it! I'll use it is a sense! You know, I'll use it as the basic outline of the chapter. I can't do it exactly as you offered because then it'd be obvious in the ending for you! We wanna keep this story as an element of surprise for everyone! I think you should also make an official account so then I can PM you for future chapter ideas!**_

_**-Useless Fact-**_

_**Butterflies are capable of reaching a, in-flight speed of 12 MPH! Some moths can get up to 25MPH!**_

_**.**_

_**-Top 5 Songs Listened To As Story Was Typed-**_

'_**Jealous' by Nick Jonas**_

'_**Don't' by Ed Sheeran**_

'_**Come with Me Now' by Kongos**_

'_**Fantastic Baby' by BigBang**_

'_**Team' by Lorde (Nightcore Version)**_

_**.**_

_**-Quote-**_

"_**Don't try to be what you're not. If you're nervous, be nervous. If you're shy, be shy. It's cute."**_

_**-Adriana Lima**_

_**.**_

_**-Reviews Before Chapter is Updated-**_

_**138 REVIEWS!**_

_**.**_

_**On ta deh storay…**_

_**.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_-Previously on FT…_

_I turned to see a very red-faced Levy and Lisanna making their way towards me shyly. "C'mon! Lisanna you sit here," I pointed to the seat on my left, lined up to where Natsu would and is standing at adjusting his instrument with a smile, "and Levy here," I pointed to my right where Levy was lined up with Gajeel's drum set that he was fixing and cleaning up, both girls' eyes widened with surprise and joy. Both had very prominent blushes on their faces, while they were shyly gaping in awe. Gray stepped away from the mic. and sat on the edge of the stage in front of me. "We are going backstage to hang out before the concert, you guys can come too and come back out a minute before the fans start filing I," Levy and Lisanna nodded their heads vigorously in acceptance while I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "We're coming just go on ahead," I smiled, and then started to stand up with Levy and Lisanna in tow._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Normal POV

Gray and the other boys already started to retreat backstage. Once they all disappeared behind the black ironed cloth, Levy and Lisanna leapt onto Lucy. "LU-CHAN! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Levy squealed deafeningly into Lucy's ear, as she squeezed out the rest of Lucy's oxygen that was once in her lungs. "N-no pr-prob-," Lucy gasped for air as Levy was plucked off of herself by a towering figure. "You comin' or not. C'mon shorty, we don't want'cha killing out new band member." Gajeel held Levy by the collar of her dress as he dragged her backstage with him. Lucy was doubled over with her forearms planted on her knees, puffing for air, but she still noted Levy's rosy face. Lucy heard small excited whimpers behind her. "Eh?" As the intelligent sound came out of Lucy's mouth, she was enclosed by slender arms. The hug of appreciation was much looser than Levy's embrace, but was still tight. Lucy hugged back with a smile. "You're welcome!" Lucy whispered to Lisanna as she continued saying her thank yous. Natsu came out with a goofy grin. Lucy's eyes widened as she smirked, she then signaled Natsu to bring Lisanna back with him. Natsu obliged to the silent request, and made his way to Lisanna. She willingly let go and took Natsu's offered hand with a more then noticeable blush adorning her pretty face. Lucy smiled gently at that and slowly walked backwards while contemplating the relationships that she just saw in the midst of a future romance.

Lucy had a dreamy expression on the surface, accentuating her appealing face. "Mira-san will be so proud, with the blossoming love that I have witnessed," She sighed languorously. "Love? What a stupid topic," A deep enchanting voices made Lucy continue her ramblings in disagreement. "Oh, on the contrary actually," She continued to hold a wistful, sweet tone, "Love is what one person feels for another. It is where one person is the day and the other is the night. One is winter while the other is spring. It's when you feel as though you cannot live without that person, for you would die because that person is your second half. It is where one person needs the other to exist blissfully. Everyone needs or wants some form of love to complete their life abundantly. What do you think?" Lucy hummed as she bobbed her head sluggishly in agreement to what she said. "Well, what if a person doesn't want or need love to live happily?" The masculine voice responded with a question. "That's a sad life. Ne, Gray?" The name registered in her mind as the one she's been talking to. Before the raven haired boy could respond a loud shrill filled the small area that they were standing. "Gray?" The blonde glared. "Yeah?" He asked hesitantly, noticing her wistful aura has dissipated violently.

"Why were you talking to me?" She growled lowly, mad at herself and Gray for perceiving her girly moment that comes and goes occasionally. "Whoa, don't get snippy. You're the one talking about love," He smirked; ready to tease her about it. She blushed slightly at his comment, but quickly recovered. "Why were you talking about love? Thinking about your infatuation with me? I'm flattered but c'mon never gonna happen," He simpered as he saw her face redden. She neared her face to his unconsciously, "You wish I was thinking about you," She scoffed, other than the red hew to her face, she was unaffected by the comment. "I don't wish, I know," He neared his face closer to hers with a smug grin. "Know? There is nothing in that thick head of yours to have the capability of knowing a thing," Their noses were touching at this point, unbeknownst to them.

Loke's POV

"Where are Princess and Gray?" I asked the four people sitting on the band's couch. Natsu and Gajeel shrugged in response, but the two females sitting next to them shyly, Levy-chan and Lisanna-chan I believe their names were began to speak softly. The bluenette girl spoke, "Lu-chan is still near her reserved seat I bet," The white haired girl, Lisanna, pointed accurately to the location in which Levy spoke of. "Got it, thanks," I winked at the two, earning two blushes. I walked smoothly out to the stage. The first thing I saw was Princess's face at least a centimeter away from Gray's. Something inside of me broke. I began to shake aggressively at the sight. The words I tried to use to make Gray stop making a move on my princess, did not come out efficiently. The words that could cease Gray's movement were not there, from me any way.

Normal POV

"What the heck do you think you are doing to Blondie?" An angry voice called out, breaking Gray and Lucy out of their reverie. A male's fist came into contact with Gray's cheek, forcing him to stumble away from the blonde girl. "Gray!" Lucy yelped as a bruise took its beginning stages around a small gash on Gray's attractive face. "Don't come that close to her lips again, pretty boy," The voice spat. Gray glared as he wiped the blood from his cheek leisurely, as if he was determining whether to kill the offender or to show mercy.

_**.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**.**_

_**-Author's Note-**_

_**Was it a decent comeback to the story? Sorry for not updating for a while, my computer crashed and is unusable at the moment so ya know! I have to use my sister's desktop, BLECK! SORRY FOR THE RELATIVELY SHORT CHAPTER! Anyways Review, please! I enjoy reading your comments! Sorry for the short chapter, but I assure you I will update soon! Soon meaning next week is the deadline! **_

_**.**_

_**-Don't Know What to Review About-**_

_**~Why not…~**_

_**The new format!**_

_**Chapter ideas!**_

_**When you want me to update!**_

_**Quote suggestion!**_

_**Useless Fact suggestion!**_

_**The comeback's expectancy!**_

_**Or just compliment in the nicest way possible, please!**_

_**.**_

_**~'Till Next Time~**_

_**-XxX12KeysXxX**_


	11. XxChapter-11xX

**-First Tune-**

_**.**_

_**-Summary-**_

_**What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? She's a small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and sing businesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**_

_**.**_

_**-Disclaimer-**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail! Nor do I own any songs sung in this story. I own merely the plot.**_

_**.**_

_**-Author's Note-**_

_**Guys! It's been months! I apologize! My computer crashed and I have yet to retrieve any files! So sadly I have to retype this chapter for the fourth time! I can't remember the exact context that I had before but hopefully it will be okay!**_

_**Also, EXCITING NEWS, new format! Ha Ha Ha, usually I'm pretty bland with the format of my story so this is a new experience! I hope y'all like it as much as I do!**_

_**A couple new things I'll be adding to this story are… better organization, useless facts of the update, favorite review, and song I was listening to, and a quote that I think is pretty cute or fairly cool! I'll be keeping Title, Summary, Disclaimer, Appreciation, and my little phrase!**_

_**Oh! And if any of you guys want a shout out, just review a song recommendation, chapter ideas, or a well thought out beautiful review!**_

_**I fixed minor formatting problems so that's cool! I am sorry I missed Halloween update but I will soon add a Halloween chapter!**_

_**.**_

_**-Appreciation-**_

_**Esmika, Deaththesyd, CouplesAroundMeButMe, animation art2000-2013, faithful2kh, GRAYLU fan, bururozuyuuki, Mom, OceanSorrowSong, TwerkingPandah, AnimeWatcher4Life, clumzybeans, rolu forever, FanFictionAddict2.0, LittleBuddy12, The water queen, Shingekinokassie, 13darksoulsand1madhater, VampyreEmoHunter, mmkrinkuta161, SimplyIsabelleS, Kimsue22, Mia Anime, f0revery0urs, Sweet-icy, XxdreamylovexX, karen699, Meister Anonymous, fairytail416, xXIceMakeGrayXx, Madelynedharma, cough, Bailey123, bluemoonflower, chopper-chi, Celestial love Meteor, janekins, ThatOneCellist, Baka-Bunny-Senpai, Ellie Mae123, Lacey-chi, Stranger Danger, cbrezzy0101, AttackonKings, Spirt Slayer, IcePrinceRay, Bloody Amethyst, kawaiisweeto23, DoodlePig1220, iamkeikai, reina-angelique, Kimsue22, Stardust, TheCritic and all my loyal quest readers! I thank all of you that Review, Favorite, and Follow! Did I forget any of you? Please PM me if I did, or if you changed your pen name! Please do, I'll feel guilty if I don't fix it next chapter!**_

_**Thanks for the band name, **__**faithful2kh**__**!**_

_**.**_

_**-Favorite Review-**_

_**I LOVE YOUR STORY you put like two of my most favorite things together, Fairy Tail and music, and a suggestion for music she might sing is weightless by Natasha Bedingfield, anyways I really appreciate that you update, please update soon. As for a quote usually I just go on google and search Fairy Tail quotes Lucy. THANK YOU AGAIN_...hehe**_

_**-reina-angelique **_

_**Thank you for giving me a review! Especially because that was quite a lovely one *pats you on the back with a smile* I will certainly look up the song 'Weightless' and PM you my thoughts on where the song could go! I love that you gave me several suggestions! I will use them in the near future but I have to take other suggestions into consideration! I DO SINCERELY APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEW! IT MADE ME SMILE! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN AS BEAUTIFULLY AS YOU DID! IT LEAVES A SMILE ON MY FACE!**_

_**-Useless Fact-**_

_**Barbie's full name is… Barbara Millicent Roberts!**_

_**-Thanks **__**13darksoulsand1madhater**__**!**_

_**.**_

_**-Top 5 Songs Listened To As Story Was Typed-**_

'_**Bailando' by Enrique Iglesias**_

'_**Fireball' by Pitbull**_

'_**The Days' by Avicii**_

'_**I Need Your Love' by Calvin Harris**_

'_**Jealous' by Nick Jonas (Yes, again, don't judge!)**_

_**.**_

_**-Quote-**_

"_**There are people in this world who prefer solitude. But there is no one who can withstand it."**_

_**\- Makarov Dreyar **_

_**.**_

_**-Reviews Before Chapter is Updated-**_

_**149 REVIEWS!**_

_**.**_

_**On ta deh storay…**_

_**.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_-Previously on FT…_

_Normal POV_

"_What the heck do you think you are doing to Blondie?" An angry voice called out, breaking Gray and Lucy out of their reverie. A male's fist came into contact with Gray's cheek, forcing him to stumble away from the blonde girl. "Gray!" Lucy yelped as a bruise took its beginning stages around a small gash on Gray's attractive face. "Don't come that close to her lips again, pretty boy," The voice spat. Gray glared as he wiped the blood from his cheek leisurely, as if he was determining whether to kill the offender or to show mercy._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Normal POV

A growl clawed its way out of Gray's throat as he narrowed his deep blue eyes. He observed the thick red liquid on his thumb while he stood up with ease. "Excuse you?" Gray stated calmly with an icy glare and cold tone. The male scoffed in response, shaking his fist steadily at his side. "Why you li-"Gray was interrupted by two slender hands pressing softly against his chest. "Cut it out you imbecile," Lucy snarled lowly roughly pushing Gray backwards. "Now," She turned slowly on her heels. "Sting," The stoic, flat voice came out, making the other blonde wince. "Y-yes?" The teen dubbed Sting visible shrunk at the sight of the ferocious, beautiful blonde. "Why on Earthland would you go around punching people? You are no better than 'that'," Lucy gestured to Gray after her outburst. "S-sorry," Sting squeaked out, "SORRY?!" The blonde roared slapping her hand to her forehead. After a couple moments of Lucy's deep harsh breaths evening out, she sighed. "How many minutes until show time?" She asked the famous band leader. "Erm- fifteen minutes," He stared down at his expensive electronic, earning a curt nod from the brown-eyed girl. "Got it," she paused staring at Gray's face expectantly. Gray raised a brow and opened his mouth to tease her, "Go get your face fixed, numbskull," Lucy sneered at him. Gray's mouth shut abruptly and he stalked off to his dressing room calling off curses under his breath.

"Sting, where's Rogue?" Lucy asked looking behind him. "Somewhere. He will be here soon, so why are you here, Blondie? Last thing that I recalled was that you hated every boy band besides Rogue and I's. Is that not the case now? And what's with pretty boy, getting so close to your personal space and you not doing anything about it?" Sting asked several questions one after another. "Well you know I love your band, but I have become acquainted with these idiots. And that intrusion of my personal space was unintentional we were simply arguing about something," She answered merely. "Right," Sting shook his head then took into account of Lucy's outfit, "Leather?"

"What?" Lucy looked down at her outfit not noticing his smirk. "I thought it was the first cute outfit they picked out for me," Lucy pouted cutely. She was wearing skin-tight black leather pants with a pale pink off the shoulder short sleeved blouse. She also wore black ankle boots and let her hair fall back to the mid of her back in a crimped style. "Cute? Puh-lease, that's," Sting grinned placing his hands on Lucy's hip pulling her against him. He rested his left cheek on her right shoulder aligning his mouth with her ear. "Hot," He blew a gust of warm air into her ear causing an adorable squeal to emit from her lips and soft thrashing around with her arms distancing herself from Sting. Sting erupted into laughter at her reaction. "I'm serious though," He chuckled at the blush adorning her cheeks. "Shuddup," Lucy smiled gently.

"Oh hey Rogue!" Lucy squealed as the young teen made his appearance, Lucy always had had a strong bond with the soundless boy. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. (A/N: That's right slight RoLu fools!) "Hia," Came the greeting as he fondly ruffled her blonde tresses. " Lucy smirked. "So how's Yukino doing? (A/N: Never mind)" Lucy giggled at the raging blushing that tore its way up to Rogue's handsome face. "F-fine," He cleared his throat, attempting to look away from Lucy's glittering eyes. Lucy released from the hug and sat down in her reserved seat. "So how are the rest of the boys in 'The Saber 5?" Lucy leaned back comfortably in her chair waiting peacefully for her answer. "They are jerks per usual." Lucy nodded in understanding, "Can totally relate," Lucy smiled and climbed up onto the stage, quickly after that Lucy was hugged tightly by an orange headed teen. "Lucy," Loke breathed in the blonde's scent, "They need you in hair and makeup, you're going up with us to sing the first songs or so," He slowly picked her up and dragged her backstage, ignoring the other teen males. "Loke! I can't do that! I have awfully bad stage fright! Help me," she cried out dramatically. "Hey, shhhhh," He soothed her, "We got that figured out, you only have to brave through it for about a minute or so," He smiled charismatically. "O-okay," She was again hauled to a small chair for makeup.

Lucy's POV

Beautiful!" The makeup stylist spoke softly in approval. "Two minutes to go!" I rushed voice shouted. I smiled in reassurance of myself as I stood up. 'I got this! Loke said that all I have to do is introduce the opening band and come backstage again to set up our intricate set' I thought encouragingly to myself. "We're on! Go Mrs. Heartfilia," I put on my best smile and walked out onto the stage in front thousands of people with a microphone in hand. I simply had to memorize a couple sentences to introduce the unknown band, and then shout out the name of the group once I see it for the first time on the background screen behind the band as the red curtains open. I stepped in the center of the platform adapting to the extremely bright lights and excruciatingly loud screams of fans. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I saw the sparkling faces of my friends in the front row.

"Hello! How are you guys tonight?" I shouted into the mic receiving several screams of joy in retort, easing my nervousness. "Tonight we have the talented 'Silence of Night' here with us!" I refrained myself from rolling my eyes at the description I was to say. "But," I paused with my smile still plastered to my face," First, opening for our favorite band is…" The curtains quickly opened, and I side-stepped to allow everyone in the crowd to read the bright band name with five male silhouettes in front of it. "The Saber 5!" I shouted and walked off in shock! "Sting's band is playing? No wonder he was here, and attending all of the nearby events.

Screams echoed throughout the stadium as strong, upbeat music began to play. I walked over to the boys on the brown soft couch and sat down between Gajeel and Natsu. I ignored their questions as I watched in awe at the fairly large TV screen in front of me broadcasting the band on the stage now. I smiled in admiration and delight as I watched Sting step up to the microphone and begin to sing a new song. They have come so far.

Normal POV

Gray glared at the screen that Lucy watched intently. 'That jerk has a, to a certain extent, good band. He better be grateful that he is opening for us," Gray thought touching the well hidden gash with irritation. Gray as Lucy wanted to hear their voices, anticipating the beginning of the lyrics and end to the intro.

(A/N: Don't hate me for the song selection! You can't blame me that I think Sting looks slightly like Luke! C'mon you can agree! He does so very faintly!)

('She Looks So Perfect' by 5 Seconds of Summer)

"Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey," All five members voiced out together in sync.

"Simmer down, simmer down

They say we're too young now to amount to anything else

But look around

We work too darn hard for this just to give it up now

If you don't swim, you'll drown

But don't move, honey," Sting smirked into the camera with a wink, knowing Lucy was watching. Lucy blushed with her beautiful smile still coating to her goddess-like face. The music picked up for the chorus of the well written song.

"You look so perfect standing there

In my American Apparel underwear

And I know now, that I'm so down

Your lipstick stain is a work of art

I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart

And I know now, that I'm so down (hey!)," Sting again took main vocals with a little help of Rogue as the back-up singer and lead guitarist.

"Hey, hey!

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey," Sting started to bob his head while the rest of the band sung the word 'hey' repetitively.

"Let's get out, let's get out

'Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down

While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking

If I showed up with a plane ticket

And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it

Would you wanna run away too?

'Cause all I really want is you," Sting sung close to the microphone adeptly.

"You look so perfect standing there

In my American Apparel underwear

And I know now, that I'm so down

I made a mixtape straight out of '94

I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor

And I know now, that I'm so down," Sting backed up letting Rogue take up the lyrics while he strummed to the guitar.

"Hey, hey!

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

You look so perfect standing there

In my American Apparel underwear

And I know now, that I'm so down

Your lipstick stain is a work of art

I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart

And I know now, that I'm so down

Hey, hey!

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey," The whole band sung in tune to one another.

"You look so perfect standing there

In my American Apparel underwear

And I know now, that I'm so down (hey)

Your lipstick stain is a work of art (hey, hey)

I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart (hey, hey)

And I know now, that I'm so down (hey, hey)

Hey,"

Sting smiled brightly to the audience and caught his breath. "Thank you guys! So much! This was so fun for us! Now without further ado 'The Silence of Night' is next to begin entertaining you! Bye" The group bowed and walked off while the curtains closed. Screams of joy and excitement resounded throughout the arena.

Sting brushed his shoulder with Gray's as he walked by with a smirk, while the main band began to set up intentionally. He side hugged Lucy as she passed him with a smile. Lucy was beaming brightly; she hugged back and greeted the rest of the band with the same excited and cheery attitude. "Bye, Blondie!" Lucy waved and was tugged by Gray to help prep the stage.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**.**_

_**-Author's Note-**_

_**Sorry for not updating for a while, my computer crashed and is unusable at the moment so ya know! I have to use my sister's desktop, BLECK! SORRY FOR THE RELATIVELY SHORT CHAPTER! Anyways Review, please! I enjoy reading your comments! Sorry for the short chapter, but I assure you I will update soon! I WILL, I AM VERY POSITIVE THAT THE NEXT UPDATE WILL HAVE SOME WHAT OF A HALLOWEEN THEME TO IT! LOOK FORWARD TO IT!**_

_**.**_

_**-Don't Know What to Review About-**_

_**~Why not~**_

_**The new format!**_

_**Chapter ideas!**_

_**When you want me to update!**_

_**Quote suggestion!**_

_**Useless Fact suggestion!**_

_**The comeback's expectancy!**_

_**Everyone's Halloween costume ideas!**_

_**Or just compliment in the nicest way possible, please!**_

_**.**_

_**~'Till Next Time~**_

_**-XxX12KeysXxX**_


	12. XxChapter-12xX

**-First Tune-**

_**.**_

_**-Summary-**_

_**What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? She's a small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and sing businesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**_

_**.**_

_**-Disclaimer-**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail! Nor do I own any songs sung in this story. I own merely the plot.**_

_**.**_

_**-Author's Note-**_

_**Guys! It's been months! I apologize! My computer crashed and I have yet to retrieve any files! So sadly I have to retype this chapter for the fourth time! I can't remember the exact context that I had before but hopefully it will be okay!**_

_**Oh! And if any of you guys want a shout out, just review a song recommendation, chapter ideas, or a well thought out beautiful review!**_

_**I fixed minor formatting problems so that's cool! I am sorry I missed Halloween update but I will soon add a Halloween chapter!**_

_**.**_

_**-Appreciation-**_

_**Esmika, Deaththesyd, CouplesAroundMeButMe, animation art2000-2013, faithful2kh, GRAYLU fan, bururozuyuuki, Mom, OceanSorrowSong, TwerkingPandah, AnimeWatcher4Life, clumzybeans, rolu forever, FanFictionAddict2.0, LittleBuddy12, The water queen, Shingekinokassie, 13darksoulsand1madhater, VampyreEmoHunter, mmkrinkuta161, SimplyIsabelleS, Kimsue22, Mia Anime, f0revery0urs, Sweet-icy, XxdreamylovexX, karen699, Meister Anonymous, fairytail416, xXIceMakeGrayXx, Madelynedharma, cough, Bailey123, bluemoonflower, chopper-chi, Celestial love Meteor, janekins, ThatOneCellist, Baka-Bunny-Senpai, Ellie Mae123, Lacey-chi, Stranger Danger, cbrezzy0101, AttackonKings, Spirt Slayer, IcePrinceRay, Bloody Amethyst, kawaiisweeto23, DoodlePig1220, iamkeikai, reina-angelique, Kimsue22, Stardust, TheCritic, filipalope88, Percy Rowe, FairyTailGirl2, KatieKat666, Shugo Fairy 4eva, and all my loyal quest readers! I thank all of you that Review, Favorite, and Follow! Did I forget any of you? Please PM me if I did, or if you changed your pen name! Please do, I'll feel guilty if I don't fix it next chapter!**_

_**Thanks for the band name, **__**faithful2kh**__**!**_

_**.**_

_**-Favorite Review-**_

_**I'm so so happy that you're updating again! This is one of my favorite stories, and you're an amazing writer :D I SIT PATIENTLY WAITING FOR THE GRAYLU TO ROLL IN, and I feel like this is probably the best AU I've ever read IT'S PERFECT /cry Update soon… I have no life so I can wait forever PS: A ducks quack doesn't echo, and no one knows why.**_

_**\- xXIceMakeGrayXx**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I do truly love to read this comment because it makes me smile so much! I am happy that you are enjoying my update so far in the recent weeks; I love that you can call it one of your favorite stories for that does flatter me quite a bit. I as the writer, I am also waiting for the precise time for the GraLu to roll as are you, but I have a couple tricks up my sleeve to throw you for a loop! I don't know about it being the best Au that you have read, but if I may recommend any… I would be 'Bleeding Mascara' or 'A Moment With You' by Kowareta1468! I love them so much and both have slight GraLu and slight RoLu! If I love it and you haven't read them I TOTALLY RECOMMEND THOSE STORIES! Again THANK YOU for the review, please leave another!**_

_**-Useless Fact-**_

_**The average life of a taste bud is about 10 days!**_

_**.**_

_**-Top 5 Songs Listened To As Story Was Typed-**_

'_**Time of Dying' / Nightcore Version**_

'_**Chandelier' / Nightcore Version**_

'_**Super Psycho Love' / Nightcore Version**_

'_**Perfect' / Nightcore Version**_

'_**Rather Be' / Nightcore Version**_

_**(I am both obsessed with Nightcore and with that song, 'Rather Be', especially! Listen to it!)**_

_**.**_

_**-Quote-**_

"_**They are your words! This is your heart! Our desire to help our friends belongs to us!"**_

_**-Happy (Fairy Tail) **_

_**.**_

_**-Reviews Before Chapter is Updated-**_

_**163 REVIEWS!**_

_**.**_

_**On ta deh storay…**_

_**.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_-Previously on FT…_

_Normal POV_

_Sting brushed his shoulder with Gray's as he walked by with a smirk, while the main band began to set up intentionally. He side hugged Lucy as she passed him with a smile. Lucy was beaming brightly; she hugged back and greeted the rest of the band with the same excited and cheery attitude. "Bye, Blondie!" Lucy waved and was tugged by Gray to help prep the stage. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Normal POV

Lucy stumbled forward over her feet as Gray's firm grip on her wrist lurched forward. She squeaked in a high pitch with surprise. "Gray," she hissed and tugged her arm back for her use, tired of being lugged around while Gray helped prep the stage with one hand. "Hmm?" He let go of her limb without much of a reaction, busying himself with setting up the microphones. The boys have brought it upon themselves to set up their own instruments after a small incident of an employee breaking Gajeel base drum by tripping over it. "Tsk," Lucy snorted stalking off to help Natsu with his equipment from the look of struggle clear on his face.

Gray's POV

"Tsk," I heard behind me, followed by the clicking of small heels on the carbon black platform. "Troublesome girl," I muttered inaudibly underneath my breath as I raked my fingers through my gel spiked hair messing it up slightly. '_Why did I grab her away from Light bulb (Sting) with the weird feeling of… rage coursing throughout me?' _I thought before Loke nudged me with his elbow. "I've been calling you a couple times to inform you that we have less than thirty seconds until the curtains open. What's wrong?" My eyes widened as I noted the look of concern in his eyes and my other bandmates staring at me with worry and curiosity. "Nothing is wrong, I'm just thinking about the song choice for tomorrow's Halloween party performance at Fairy Tail," (That's the company's name that they are contracted to) Loke's eyes still lingered on my face searching for the lie's surfacing. Loke's eyes held a mischievous glint to them as he slid his way smoothly to Lucy, worry creased forehead gone up in smoke.

"So… Princess, what are you wearing to the party? Hopefully something short," He smirked smoothly as Lucy's face erupted into several colors of red. 'Ummm-," Lucy was interrupted by Warren, our tech guy, shouting at us to get into place whilst using his pointer and middle fingers to press his headphone closer to his ear. I smirked at that and walked leisurely to my position now taking notice to the ear-splitting screams behind the curtains.

I looked to see that everyone was in position, but Lucy was cringing from the sound. I plucked the small ear monitors in my ear out wincing as the screams rose greatly. I clicked my tongue to get her Lucy's attention, I then tossed the small electronic, that allows us to hear ourselves as we play and to lower the deafening shouts from the crowd, lightly to her. She swiftly caught it with curiosity washing over her face. I pointed to my ear and the devise repeatedly to give her an idea of what they are used for, to no avail.

I sighed deeply suppressing a chuckle; I walked over to her place a couple feet to the left of me behind a sequined microphone. She held the microelectronic in her palms permitting me to grab them. I reached for the electronic picking them up as my fingers brushed over her skin. I held it up to her ear as she whipped her hair to the opposite side exposing the fairly pale porcelain skin of her neck to me. I held the side of her face and slowly worked the device into its place snugly, causing her to blush at my hands placement on her cheek cupping her face. I felt a warm sensation on my back as I signaled for her to do the same for the other side. I held her soft hair this time, I lightly pushed a small cushion-like orange cone shaped ball of sponge into her other ear, blocking out the loud screams, that oddly seemed to be even louder than usual. Her face was a crimson color making me smirk, the smirk soon changed into a small smile of amusement.

I shook my head in amusement and turned towards the curtain. Problem… the curtain was opened revealing my beet red face, Lucy's beet red face, Loke's slight glare, Natsu's oblivious grin, and Gajeel's indifferent face. I redirected my eyes to Levy and Lisanna who were squealing with delight, I swallowed the lump in my throat that had returned after hundreds of gigs so suddenly. I smiled into the deep and light blue striped microphone trying to ignore my fluttering heart and now pink face. "Helloooooo 'Supporters of Night' (A/N: I know that is an awful fan name, ugh. Gomen!) The sound of shrieks flooded my ears. "Are you guys ready for tonight's entertainment?" More shrieks of excitement. "Well I'm Gray, that's Natsu, Gajeel, Loke and that's Lucy!" I shouted smiling as I pointed to each one as they did their poses. Natsu with a quick mock strum of the guitar while bobbing his head, Gajeel with his drumsticks being held above himself in an 'X', Loke with a flirty wink and smirk and Lucy with a peace sign and wink while smiling very widely. Everyone earned screams and chants from the fans. Surprisingly Lucy's cheers were almost tied with his. Gray scanned the crowd again while Lucy got back into spot while grasping her mic. "Let's go!" I hollered and the lights instantly going out. The base rolled like thunder throughout the stadium getting thousands of multi-colored lights to go crazy with brilliant blasts of light. Screams sounded all over the large location of the concert.

Normal POV

Gray's face was splashed with a bright spotlight, Gray breathed in as his lyrics were to come while a couple cameras were zooming by for broadcasting stations. Lucy did the same as Gray and clutched the microphone on its stand. After several days of preparation and choreography for this concert Lucy and Gray knew how to move to what dance, when and to what beat. Gray began to hum deeply with a skillful aura to the song while Lucy began to fidget, for the song was mostly her singing. Gray looked at her and saw her small shivers and the rubbing of each finger identically. Gray slipped the microphone out of its holster and walked over to where Lucy was standing. He began to dance to the song smoothly and waved at Gajeel to lengthen the intro for him. He kicked his foot forward then lunged and slid to the right all the while pumping his first in a graceful manner. Lucy smiled gently and followed his lead by doing the same dance move but sliding to the left then behind and right of Gray. The dance was extremely slow and looked as if it was made to be completed by a ballet dancer; the two of them together executed the movements perfectly. Lucy again smiled and took a quick slide to the microphone and grabbed the stand securely with much more confidence. With her strong voice she began.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home," Her voice carried the pitch perfectly, carrying the song into the chorus.

-A/N: This means (Lucy is singing while Gray hums for his line)-

(Evanescence- 'Bring Me To Life')

"Wake me up," Gray shouted, quickening his moves to a much more complicated pace.  
"Wake me up inside," Lucy sung clutching her chest as she swayed her hips.  
"I can't wake up," Gray continued again barking out the words with force.  
"Wake me up inside," Lucy sung,  
"Save me," Gray and Lucy began to sing together for the rest of the song, sometimes with light tone.  
"(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Bring me to life

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life," After the long and complicated song more were to follow. There were several songs with Gray as main vocals and Lucy as background and most with their voices merging into one. At the end of the concert it turns out Lucy didn't need to get a reserved seat, for her friends did not permit her to sit down and end the concert.

(A/N: My goodness, talk about looooonnnnnggggg!)

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Xx Time Skip – Later that night xX**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Normal POV

"Ugh! Why haven't I known beforehand?" Lucy clawed through her large closet searching for what she was going to wear for tomorrow's party that Loke had brought up. (A/N: Only the people affiliated with the company is allowed to come)

The said blonde girl growled in frustration. She closed her closet door with a slam and trudged through the piles upon piles of clothes that littered the floor that she would have to put up later to the counter where her purse and keys sat. She snatched her purse up and grumbled as she walked out of the door, something about her rent money that she saved up from the concert. As the beautiful blonde made it to the end of the corridor to the apartment complex's elevator she was surrounded by other girls, boys and small children. Lucy smiled gently through the confusion clear on her face. "Um… hello?" She spoke and was replied with ear-piercing screams of delight. "Lucy-sama/ Lucy-chan/ Lucy-dono/ Lucy-san," Were screamed at her while she ran quickly back to her cozy apartment. She slammed the door shut and locked her door double-checking just in case. She frowned and started to make her way to the untidy heaps of clothes. She began to sift through the masses and found a blue blouse and white-washed jeans with black combat boots. She paired the outfit with a black beanie and black shades, she tucked quite a bit of bright blonde locks into the droopy hat. It looked as if her long blonde hair reached a little past her ears. Content with the outfit she walked to the door. The loud banging of her chestnut colored door and squeals detoured her to the window. She sat at her windowsill and jumped down to the fire escape with a small squeak. Her black combat boots let out a small thud then patter as it made its way quickly down the medal steps and ladders. Lucy finally jumped down to the pavement below with a thump and a sigh as she smoothed out the creases in her blouse and beanie. The blonde began her trek to the Halloween store, it wasn't too bad considering the holiday was nights before and everything was on sale. After a couple minutes of walking peacefully she approached the store doors. With a loud screech the doors opened with a force. Lucy almost immediately found herself in front of the young adult section where majority looked much too short to be legal.

After making her purchase she carried the bags back down the road and up through the contraption of a fire escape then into her window. She instantly threw the bags to the side and collapsed onto her large and well stuffed bed. Slumber took over her body.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Xx Time Skip – Morning/Afternoon (Party starts at 1:00 p.m.) xX**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Normal POV

Lucy awoke to dried saliva on her cheek and sleep in her eyes. She rolled to the side groaning sleepily, as she did so her eyes caught sight of her alarm clock. "12:27?!" Lucy screeched and bolted into the bathroom ignoring her small trips along the way from the mounds of clothes still lying there innocently. Lucy used her foot to open the bathroom door while she was in her pink towel pinning her hair up into a messy bun. The fair-haired girl leapt to her dresser and tugged on her undergarments letting her towel fall to the floor. She sifted through her large plastic bag she received from last night's trip. She ripped the bag open and watched as the contents dropped to the floor. Lucy pulled the red and plaid dress onto her body. The skirt stopped under butt and the dress was a full skirt dress with a puffy and frilly skirt. The square cut showed off a generous amount of cleavage. The dark corset at her torso was tied snuggly. Lucy ran to the bathroom and lined her eyes with an eyeliner pen with thin quick lines, then black mascara and finished off with a baby pink lip-gloss. Lucy straightened her blonde tresses stiffly and slipped on her cape with a hood. She neatly tied the bow loosely at her neck. The blonde teen yanked on above-knee white socks then black high-heels. The outfit was completed with a small and cute birch woven basket filled with neatly stacked boxes of Halloween iced cookies totaling into to more than two hundred sweets in the basket. Lucy smiled into the mirror satisfied with her look. Lucy peered over to the clock that read 12:58 p.m. She shrieked and sprinted out of the apartment to her small light blue Honda Fit. With a rev of the engine she sped off to the familiar building she could call her second home. (A/N: Can anyone guess Lucy's costume?)

She parked into the packed parking lot of the thirty story glass building. With two beeps of her car she dashed to the entrance. She swung open the glass doors with a cheery smile. The blonde walked up to the silver-haired receptionist dressed as a modest witch with a green face and warts that were fake but extremely realistic. "Oh, why hello Lucy. How are you? The party is already going on in room 5B, the ballroom." She spoke sincerely gesturing to the hallway that held the elevator. "Hello Mirajane-san. I am doing well. I do hope to see during the party, thank you! See you soon!" Lucy's eyes were in a small squint from joy and excitement as the elevator she rode crept to the fifth floor and the booming music shook the walls from the ballroom. Lucy left after the elevator let out a ding and skipped to the large double doors with eccentric designs beautifully built on. '5B' was on a small plaque and Lucy pushed past it.

At that moment Lucy's smiling eyes widened in shock as she saw Gray and the rest of the band in their costumes. Lucy blushed and edged towards the bathroom to see if anyone would trade costumes to save herself from humility. As she slowly made her way to the restrooms in the dark parts of the large spooky decorated room with strobe lights of purple and black blasting on and a track from 'The Silence of Night's' blared on in the background of the socializing people she was tugged by a warm hand. "Hi Luce, oh look you match Popsicle," The salmon haired bandmate smiled cheerfully ignoring her protests and blushing embarrassed face as he dragged her towards their table where Gray sat. 'OH, Kami-sama, please save me,' Lucy begged silently in her mind constantly.

It was going to be some long party, especially sense Mirajane walked through the doubled-doors in her witch costume followed by a short man dressed as a king.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**.**_

_**-Author's Note-**_

_**Here is the Halloween chapter part one! What do you think Lucy's costume is? Gray's? I guess we will find out soon! Here is a hint… It's a small play on his name! Please review I do love to read them! GO GRALU! NEXT CHAPTER = NEXT WEEKEND!**_

_**.**_

_**-Don't Know What to Review About-**_

_**~Why not~**_

_**The new format!**_

_**Chapter ideas!**_

_**When you want me to update!**_

_**Quote suggestion!**_

_**Useless Fact suggestion!**_

_**The comeback's expectancy!**_

_**Or just compliment in the nicest way possible, please!**_

_**My slight obsession of Nightcore!**_

_**.**_

_**~'Till Next Time~**_

_**-XxX12KeysXxX**_


	13. XxChapter-13xX

**-First Tune-**

_**.**_

_**-Summary-**_

_**What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? She's a small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and sing businesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**_

_**.**_

_**-Disclaimer-**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail! Nor do I own any songs sung in this story. I own merely the plot.**_

_**.**_

_**-Author's Note-**_

_**OKAY! How y'all doin'? Any who if you do read my author notes I wanna give you something to do… if you have read this far please comment '#FirstTuneTo200 'or 'FTto200'! It will let me know that you both support me and care enough to read the tedious things I right pre-story! **_

_**.**_

_**-Appreciation-**_

_**Esmika, Deaththesyd, CouplesAroundMeButMe, animation art2000-2013, faithful2kh, GRAYLU fan, bururozuyuuki, Mom, OceanSorrowSong, TwerkingPandah, AnimeWatcher4Life, clumzybeans, rolu forever, FanFictionAddict2.0, LittleBuddy12, The water queen, Shingekinokassie, 13darksoulsand1madhater, VampyreEmoHunter, mmkrinkuta161, SimplyIsabelleS, Kimsue22, Mia Anime, f0revery0urs, Sweet-icy, XxdreamylovexX, karen699, Meister Anonymous, fairytail416, xXIceMakeGrayXx, Madelynedharma, cough, Bailey123, bluemoonflower, chopper-chi, Celestial love Meteor, janekins, ThatOneCellist, Baka-Bunny-Senpai, Ellie Mae123, Lacey-chi, Stranger Danger, cbrezzy0101, AttackonKings, Spirt Slayer, IcePrinceRay, Bloody Amethyst, kawaiisweeto23, DoodlePig1220, iamkeikai, reina-angelique, Kimsue22, Stardust, TheCritic, filipalope88, Percy Rowe, FairyTailGirl2, KatieKat666, Shugo Fairy 4eva, and all my loyal quest readers! I thank all of you that Review, Favorite, and Follow! Did I forget any of you? Please PM me if I did, or if you changed your pen name! Please do, I'll feel guilty if I don't fix it next chapter!**_

_**Thanks for the band name, **__**faithful2kh**__**!**_

_**.**_

_**-Favorite Review-**_

_**I love this chapter and I can't wait to see what happens next. I am guessing that Lucy is Little Red Riding Hood and Gray is the Big Bad Wolf. I just love that Lucy is so embarrassed by the situation. I also love that Gray was so jealous of Lucy and Sting that her pulled her away and then there was the stage scene which was too cute! I can't wait to see where the story goes next!**_

_**-AttackonKings**_

_**Thank you for reviewing! You guessed right! I couldn't really find a better couple costume idea! This is really a couple costume for Levy and Gajeel; I mean c'mon that would be absolutely adorable! But *SIGH* Alas I must use it for Gray's name gives it a cute play on words. The Big Bad 'Gray' Wolf! I do have to apologize to you that the chapter was a little rushed at the end, you know where she had to go get her costume and get to the party, and I felt that I rushed that into the chapter. I do hope that you comment on the story again! I love reading the reviews as every other writer does! I love that you love Lucy's reactions as much as I do! I hope that you love this chapter as well.**_

_**-Useless Fact-**_

_**Dibble means to drink like a duck.**_

"_**It is also known as a tool to make planting holes in the soil to put seeds in and such"**_

_**\- (Obviously from) XxX12KeysXxX**_

_**.**_

_**-Top 5 Songs Listened To As Story Was Typed-**_

'_**Miss Movin' On' by Fifth Harmony**_

'_**Fantastic Baby' by BigBang**_

'_**Bottoms Up' by Nicki Manaj**_

'_**Stay with Me' by Sam Smith**_

'_**Jealous' by Nick Jonas**_

_**.**_

_**-Quote-**_

"_**Breaking things is a specialty of everyone in Fairy Tail."**_

_**-Hiro Mashima **_

_**.**_

_**-Reviews Before Chapter is Updated-**_

_**172 REVIEWS!**_

_**.**_

_**On ta deh storay…**_

_**.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_-Previously on FT…_

_Normal POV _

_It was going to be some long party, especially sense Mirajane walked through the doubled-doors in her witch costume followed by a short man dressed as a king._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Normal POV

Lucy subtly clawed at Natsu's large hand as he continued his way towards the group. Natsu had a lopsided grin on his face, ignorant to the reddening girl and scratch marks on his bare skin. For those who took a second to look at the funny scene the view of a teen girl planting her feet in front of herself rapidly being dragged on by the dragon dressed young man without concern filled their vision. "Help meeeeeeeeeee," Lucy wailed dramatically into Natsu's shoulder catching several more eyes. "Natsu-dono!" A female voice barked. Lucy felt the boy's body stiffen as he stopped mid-step at the voice along with the chattering of the people. "Huh?" came Lucy's intelligent remark as two hands slipped around her waist and began to slowly pull her back from a red-head in a devil costume marching her way towards the pinkette with Mirajane and the owner, Makarov, following behind. The sound of a strong lecture hazed into the background music as Lucy avoided the situation.

She was spun around by the two firm hands and had her right hand clutching on a felt-like tan costume while the other seized her head while groggy words of dizziness were produced. "Loke?" "The one and only," The male responded with a flirty wink and smile. "Oh… nice costume," Lucy complimented absent-mindedly as she noted that she was far away from the oblivious Gray Fullbuster. "Thanks, same goes to you," He pulled her closer and blew into her ear. "Eeeeep," Lucy clasped her palms over her mouth and squirmed out of the laughing man's arms. Once at a safe distance she slapped his arm lightly with a scowl. "Not cool, Lion," She hissed referring to the tan fuzzy costume Loke wore with a mane of golden brown fur on the hood along with ears and tail. "But very funny, Riding Hood," Loke teased the flushing girl. Lucy glared for a moment then heaved a large sigh. "Why didn't anyone tell me that Gray was going to be a grey wolf? I mean now we match, it's unbelievable." Lucy then threw her arms into the air flipping her cape off and hitching the dress up slightly. "Well, I am a little upset about it. If I knew that you were going to end up matching one of us, I would have recommended a 'Lion Tamer' myself," Loke grumbled earning him another slap. (A/N: Another cute costume for the LoLu pairing! That would be adorable.) "Don't talk like that, you perverse cat," She blushed, imagining herself in a leather outfit. Loke smiled despite the stinging shoulder that he sported. "Oh c'mon, you can't be that embarrassed to be around Gray wearing a costume like that," Loke changed the topic after sensing Lucy's quick reassuring glances of Gray's location. "It's humiliating," Lucy pouted cutely while stomping her feet softly. Loke chuckled refraining from hugging her from her adorability. "Lucy," Loke smiled offering his hand to her. Lucy quirked a brow and hesitantly linked arms, being tugged along to the large colorful dance floor almost immediately by the lion.

Loke slipped his arms to her waist ignoring the upbeat music and did his own thing. Lucy awkwardly snaked her arms around Loke's neck, again hitching the dress up slightly, exposing more skin. Loke sighed in spite of his grin. "You know Lucy-chan, you are totally unconnected with the rhythm of the music," Loke let go of her waist and let her arms drop to her sides, then began to dance skillfully. The music overwhelmed the large room, echoing itself into Lucy's ears as she evaluated Loke's dancing.

The song that was blaring was 'Take You Down' by an artist Lucy wasn't aware of (Chris Brown), Loke stepped a good couple paces away from Lucy; he then began to dance in a desirable manner. Loke started out by bobbing his head to the humming intro while his hand hung in his pocket as he did so. He licked his lips then bit his fuller bottom lip making Lucy blush roses as he began to sing to the lyrics with his hand patting his heart whilst he furrowed his eyebrows in an attractive matter to the beat. As the chorus blew through the room Loke slid to Lucy's side and continued to slide in the spaces around her body while she followed him with her chocolate eyes. The familiar singer's voice sang, "It ain't my first time baby girl but we can pretend," Loke wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist nearing his face to hers then dipped her backwards. He lifted her up swiftly and spun her with him while he popped his shoulders out to the beat. Lucy's face was the same shades of red as her cape; as Loke dropped to the floor and began to grind onto the floor (A/N: You know as if he is 'dancing' to the song 'Grind on Me'… Not that I watched any videos *clears throat awkwardly*) after flipping his hood down to reveal his strawberry blonde hair. Lucy placed her hands over her mouth whereas her eyes widened as Loke jumped back up and hugged her from behind while he sung, "Hey pretty girl let's take it off in this room," into her ear to the song. Lucy gasped in shock at Loke's smooth voice and especially the lyrics. Loke grinned in satisfaction, "So now you do understand what I mean when I say to dance to the rhythm of the music?" Lucy nodded her head gently still in astonishment. "Pshh, Lu if you are going to react like that every time I dance for you, I'll have to do it more often," Loke smiled and walked over to the juice bar leaving the blonde girl to her thoughts while he was planning on grabbing two 'spooky' glasses that were to be offered to him for himself and the golden haired girl.

"Hello Loke, enjoying yourself?" Gray walked up behind him to the snack bar that was adjoined with the beverages. Gray popped a chocolate covered pretzel into his mouth with an adequate crunch, waiting for the response. "Very much so," Loke looked back to the blonde girl who seemed to be surrounded by her co-worker friends, "You?" "Yeah…" Gray said with curiosity looking over Loke's shoulder to see the girl in the matching costume. Gray almost instantly choked on the second pretzel he absently shoved into his mouth. "W-what is she wearing?" Gray gasped for much needed oxygen. "Hmmmm? Oh, Lucy? She's Little Red Riding Hood, adorable, ne?" "Yeah sur-," "Very short as well," Loke chuckled to himself then sighed, "Gray?" Loke looked at him with a prodigious amount of intensity which made Gray pause before speaking, "Yeah?" "She is quite a girl. The first I get the weird feeling in the pit of my stomach unlike any other feeling I have had before. I must remind you that I will not give her up to the likes of you without a fight," Loke spoke with a harsh tone. Gray gulped but before he could answer Loke began to voice another statement, "Have fun for the rest of the night dude. We have to perform a couple songs, remember that," Loke smirked, the serious atmosphere lessened to that of a care-free one. Loke mock saluted and stalked off with the two glasses of liquid in his hands.

Gray creased his brows in thought, 'That's unusual, what does that mean, "To the likes of me"?' he pondered.

Lucy's POV

I still felt as though my face was on fire after Loke's small presentation. Oh my goodness, why do I feel this way? I pressed the back of my hand to my forehead and cheeks in contemplation. Before I knew it I felt a mischievous aura creep up on me. "So, Lucy?" A sickly sweet voice chimed sending a shiver down my spine. "What was that about? Hmm, are you sick? You face is quite red," Mirajane-san spoke with a soft smile. "What was what?" I cleared my throat strengthening my chances of a clear retort. Erza-senpai smirked to herself, 'SCARY'. "Oh, Lucy… we saw how Loke was dancing, and it was to impress," Erza-senpai grinned placidly. "Did it… impress you?" Mirajane-san whispered vividly into my ear dragging out each syllable. "W-well, I-I m-mean o-of t-thin… I don't know how to answer that!" I squeaked in reply slapping my hands to my face, covering the furious blush on my cheeks. "Oh, you know how to answ-," Erza-senpai paused, smirk still plastered to her pretty face," He's coming back," Erza-senpai smiled along with Mira-san as they hollered their 'innocent' goodbyes upon his reappearance, retreating back into the crowd of people.

"Here you go," Loke smiled gently as he handed me a small purple bat decorated punch glass when he came to an appropriate distance. "Thank you Loke, I appreciate it," I beamed back unconsciously. "No problem. Hey, about the dancing for you more often. When are you available?" He smiled genuinely with hints of amusement. My eyes widened as I was about to sip the fruity juice before he asked me the question. "W-w-w-what," I spluttered over the fumbled images that filled my mind.

The large ballroom with black banners hung about with a casual beauty and multi-colored strobe lights were bolted to the ceilings, flashing about and illuminating three people who will soon find their minds filled to the brim with the thoughts of 'relationships' and nothing much more.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**.**_

_**-Author's Note-**_

_**Here is the Halloween chapter part two! Oh my, not much of Gray in this! But QUITE A LOT OF LOLU! I honestly love Lucy with any Fairy Tail guy! What about you? Who do you ship Lucy with, from Fairy Tail or from any other anime? MY OTP IS GRALU!**_

_**.**_

_**-Don't Know What to Review About-**_

_**~Why not~**_

_**The new format!**_

_**Chapter ideas!**_

_**When you want me to update!**_

_**Quote suggestion!**_

_**Useless Fact suggestion!**_

_**Who you ship Lucy with!**_

_**Or just compliment in the nicest way possible, please!**_

_**My slight obsession of Nightcore!**_

_**.**_

_**~'Till Next Time~**_

_**-XxX12KeysXxX**_


	14. XxChapter-14xX

-First Tune-

.

-Summary-

What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? She's a small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and sing businesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?

.

-Disclaimer-

I do not own Fairy Tail! Nor do I own any songs sung in this story. I own merely the plot.

.

-Author's Note-

OKAY! How y'all doin'? Any who if you do read my author notes I wanna give you something to do… if you have read this far please comment '#FirstTuneTo200 'or 'FTto200'! It will let me know that you both support me and care enough to read the tedious things I right pre-story!

.

-Appreciation-

Thanks for reviewing for last chapter Ayame-knight, loveanimeliz, 13darksoulsand1madhater, AttackonKings, sofsof2015, raina-angelique, Wings4148, and artistofthemind!

Thanks for the band name, faithful2kh

.

-Favorite Review-

Okay I love this chapter. I love how Loke is kind of acting like Juvia in this situation. It's like he is threatened by gray and it is kind of funny. I love how smooth Loke is too. It's just like the show. I kind of feel bad though for him, because if the fact that I know it's a graylu fanfic. So are you going to give Loke a love interest or is he going to have to deal with gray and Lucy being a couple and just be happy for him. Oh yeah and the last chapter yes I think it was kind of rushed but at the same time it was okay because Lucy needed to rush since she was late. And then it was kind of really rushed because you didn't talk about what Lucy did up until the party since it was a day away and you just had her sleep, but it still fit in with the story and it is still a good chapter! Also I do agree that the wolf and little red riding hood would be a good costume for levy and gajeel. Like adorable central, but I can see why you put it as gray and Lucy's costume. Like Lucy is the sweet innocent girl in this story and gray is the "big bad wolf" kind of. I can't wait for the next chapter to see where this whole thing goes! Keep doing what you are doing cuz it is awesome!

-AttackonKings

You're good at this whole favorite review thing! Lol I want to say that in love reading your reviews and that I'm am beyond flattered that you think that my work on this story so far is awesome. I will have to give Loke a love interest or I world feel bad for the guy... but you'll have to continue to read to find out! I loved that you think that Loke is kind of acting like Juvia I think that that connection is halirious! Thanks again for reviewing!

.

-Useless Fact-

It's illegal to spit on the sidewalk in a small town that goes by the name Norfolk, Virginia.

.

-Top 5 Songs Listened To As Story Was Typed-

'Miss Movin' On' by Fifth Harmony

'Fantastic Baby' by BigBang

'Kill Everyone' by Hollywood Undead

'Lips Are Movin' by Meghan Trainor

'Jealous' by Nick Jonas

.

-Quote-

"I heard you were a player , okay , lets play a game.

We'll flirt, play fights, talk 24/7, say goodmorning and goodnight every day, give each other nicknames, hang out, talk on the phone for hours, take cute pictures together, make promises to each other and hold each other.

And whoever falls in love first, loses."

-Lyla Tyela Belikov

.

-Reviews Before Chapter is Updated-

183 REVIEWS!

.

On ta deh storay…

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Previously on FT…

Lucy's POV

"Here you go," Loke smiled gently as he handed me a small purple bat decorated punch glass when he came to an appropriate distance. "Thank you Loke, I appreciate it," I beamed back unconsciously. "No problem. Hey, about the dancing for you more often. When are you available?" He smiled genuinely with hints of amusement. My eyes widened as I was about to sip the fruity juice before he asked me the question. "W-w-w-what," I spluttered over the fumbled images that filled my mind.

The large ballroom with black banners hung about with a casual beauty and multi-colored strobe lights were bolted to the ceilings, flashing about and illuminating three people who will soon find their minds filled to the brim with the thoughts of 'relationships' and nothing much more.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Normal POV

Gray grumbled to himself as he stalked off back to his table. He sat down in with a thud ignoring the creak that the chair bellowed from the sudden presence of weight. He allowed his eyes to skim over the crowd and target in on a certain blonde mistress. She stood with Erza and Mira, obviously flustered by their talk. Gray's slumped over body perked up as the girls smiled innocently and began to walk off. The view open up to Loke smiling mischievously with two punch glasses in hand. Curiosity overwhelmed him as he strained to hear the conversation that led to Lucy's rosy face and hesitant hands holding a cup. Gray growled as Loke set a large hand on her head, patting gently with chuckles racking his body. Lucy blushed deeper and furrowed her brows, swatting at the hand messing up her straightened hair. The deep sound frightened the raven, he growled...from what? Jealousy, perhaps? No, that doesn't make sense. He was positive that he wasn't jealous especially for that brat. Again pondering over his current situation he stared through other coworkers mumbling thoughts to himself. Mirajane made her way to the boy. She slipped into the booth diagonal from him. She looked into his distracted eyes and turned her head to pinpoint where he was staring idly. Lucy and Loke. Mira squealed inwardly, orange hair and brown eyed babies or blonde hair and green eyed babies. Mira shook her head and slid closer to the oblivious teen. "You haven't talked to her tonight, you should," the silver haired beauty spoke breaking the boy out of his reverie. "Yeah, but she's so preoccupied by Loke," He spat. His midnight blue eyes widened realising his mistake, "Not that I care about what the brat is doing," He added smoothly, locking his arms behind his head and leaning back. "Ara ara, do I smell jealousy, perhaps?" Her eyes brightening with sparkles and her hands clasping together whilst staring at the boy with hopeful eyes that held a mischievous glint. "Wha- no, of course not," He tsked and looked away finding interest in the tablecloth. "Go talk to her...and don't mess it up." She left with graceful steps going over to the couple to distract the lion. Gray raked his slender fingers through his dark tresses and sighed in frustration. He placed his hands on his knees and hoisted himself up, then proceeded to shove his hands into the pockets of his skintight black skinny jeans. He took note of Loke's pleading gaze and hand that stretched out to the giggling blonde girl as he was dragged off by the matchmaking devil. Gray strode in, making way to Lucy's blindside. Leaning in slightly he whispered into the blonde's ear that continued to gently sway her hips to the music while cupping the glass in her hands to her lips.

Lucy's POV

"Red Riding Hood?" A deep seductive voice asked into my ear that was hidden behind the red cape's hood. I squeaked in surprise, my body stiffening as I felt him move to my side, then there he stood...looking to the left as if allowing me, begging me to rake my eyes over his body without hesitation. He had on skintight black skinny jeans, a blue plaid vest on that was open to reveal a toned six pack toned and the faint lines of an eight pack. The vest was lined with gray faux fur dusted with black along with a hood the was completely covered in the same colored fur. His hair was spiked up messily and gray combat boots adorned his feet. I locked my eyes on his chiseled features and allowed in to climb it's way to his untouched perfect face that held I smirk. I jolted, pink speckled over my cheeks. His midnight blue orbs were locked onto my figeting brown ones. I saw the amusement clear on his face. I whined and stomped my feet childishly, not caring that the skirt of my dress went with me. "Don't look at me like that," I pouted and crossed my arms under my chest. "Like what?" He suppressed a laugh. I glared but that soon softened into a pathetic look of purposeful vulnerability. "Like that," I mumbled looking down swaying my hips to the sides. My annoyance fizzled out and morphed into embarrassment. He looked at me then sighed. "What's wrong brat?" Despite the context of his words he spoke in a gentle tone. I looked up his blue eyes locked with mine. Has his eyes been this deep before? I stared into his eyes searching for something I didn't know myself. I got closer unintentionally and continued to look deep with in his eyes. He stared straight back.

Gray's POV

Lucy placed her pale hand on my shoulder, gripping firmly, although I barely noticed that due the fact that I stared, captivated by her expressive eyes. I felt her near my face, I looked at her lips momentarily then flicked my gaze back to her hesitant eyes. Thoughts jumbled up inside my mind to a halt, but oddly enough not in confusion but in clarity. I felt her warm breath on my chin. She was extremely close, but why wasn't I pushing her away? I smelled vanilla and a hint of strawberries as she drew even closer. I saw a glossy sheen of lip gloss on her lips as she was practically touching my nose with hers. I tilted my head giving access. I felt her arms tighten around my neck in a loose hold. I snaked my arms down to her hips resting them at her tailbone and using slight pressure on my palms pushing her closer to me. I felt the fabric of her costume brush against my exposed skin then press evenly along my torso. Her forehead rested against mine. It seemed as though all of my thoughts have opened up to see the blonde as beautiful, gorgeous even. Her large brown eyes, and small nose that hung so perfectly above those lips, the same lips that were merely a centimeter from touching mine. I ignored the nagging thoughts that fogged a small percentage of my mind that screamed that this is still the brat, but the rest of my brain fought back shouting about her lovely features and laid back personality that reflected mine in some if not most aspects. I closed my eyes after hers slowly fluttered to a shut. The hold of my arms around her waist firmed closing the distance. I felt her lips brush mine as a loud screech of a microphone made us jump apart. (A/N: I'm evil) "Excuse me," my mind clouded almost instantly. Her lips were unbelievably soft, and smooth. I felt the gloss on my lips that was once only on hers. I, for whatever reason, yearned for more. Once her lips brushed mine in a second of mind-numbing bliss I needed more. It was addictive. I was broken out of my thoughts at the loud sound of clapping. I felt rough nudging and shoving on my shoulders and back. I looked to my side, Lucy was no longer there. I ignored the rough pushing and stepped forward. I my eyes scanned each ghost, ghoul, and wizard but didn't find a riding hood in the crowd. I sighed, and tugged my hair. Why? Why is she all of the sudden so gosh darn alluring, so darn tempting? A gentle grip on my shoulders redirected my attention to reality. "You're needed on the stage...lover boy,"a sickeningly sweet voice cooed in between squeals. Mirajane. Gray shrugged off her hold and climbed to the nearby stage. He smiled into the jet black microphone,"Hello Minna!" He smirked enthusiastically, despite his confused state. "I guess it's time to entertain y'all," He spoke lazily. Cheers erupted throughout the ballroom. The black and purple webbed curtains lifted quickly to reveal the other band members that wore large grins. Gajeel beat his drum skillfully whilst Loke strummed in fluent motions.

Normal POV

('Thriller' by Michael Jackson)

"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark

Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart

You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it

You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,

You're paralyzed," Gray sang while Lucy swayed her hips to the beat in the background.

"'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike

You know it's thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight," Lucy and Gray danced on opposite sides of the stage. Lucy now joining in with a smooth voice that complimented Gray's.

"You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run

You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun

You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl

But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind

You're out of time," Gray smirked then mimicked the shakes of fear.

"'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl

Thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight," Lucy added more emphasis on her words to complicate the song in a beautiful way.

"Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade

There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time

(they're open wide)

This is the end of your life," the sea of people started to mock the skilled dancers with their own versions of the dance to the beat that the boys created.

"They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side

They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial

Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah," Gray looked at Lucy for a moment while she echoed the lyrics sensually.

"All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,

I'll make you see

That this is thriller, thriller night

'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try

Thriller, thriller night

So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

Girl I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try

Thriller, thriller night

So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller

I'm gonna thrill you tonight," the band sung strong.

"Darkness falls across the land

The midnight hour is close at hand

Creatures crawl in search of blood

To terrorize your neighborhood

And whosoever shall be found

Without the soul for getting down

Must stand and face the hounds of h***

And rot inside a corpse's shell

The foulest stench is in the air

The funk of forty thousand years

And grisly ghouls from every tomb

Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive

Your body starts to shiver

For no mere mortal can resist

The evil of the thriller," Gajeel tossed the drumsticks into the air after his rap. The ballroom erupted in cheers. Lucy bowed and began to head behind the curtain. Once backstage the blonde heaved a sigh. She plopped herself down unladylike into a small brown sofa behind stage.

The thoughts of earlier flooded her mind. She kissed Gray. Her first kiss...but does that even count? She could barely remember his lips on hers but knew it happened even for a split second. What if they weren't called up onto stage? Would they have continued? Would it have been more than a simple graze of lips? Lucy combed her hair with her fingers, a habit that she acted upon when frustrated or nervous. Gray bulleted through the curtains, he stood in front of her with an equally confused and frustrated look on his face. Lucy's eyes widened, her cheeks reddened, and her mouth went agape.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

-Author's Note-

They KISSED! Well sort of...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! LET'S SEE WHAT Y'ALL THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. Did you like it? Hate it? Tellllllmmmmmeeeeee. I'm sorry for the mistakes. I am completely typing this chapter on my phone ! So you know it's kind of difficult...

.

-Don't Know What to Review About-

~Why not~

The new format!

Chapter ideas!

When you want me to update!

Quote suggestion!

Useless Fact suggestion!

Who you ship Lucy with!

Or just compliment in the nicest way possible, please!

My slight obsession of Nightcore!

.

~'Till Next Time~

-XxX12KeysXxX


	15. XxChapter-15xX

-First Tune-

.

-Summary-

What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? She's a small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and sing businesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?

.

-Disclaimer-

I do not own Fairy Tail! Nor do I own any songs sung in this story. I own merely the plot.

.

-Author's Note-

OKAY! How y'all doin'? Any who if you do read my author notes I wanna give you something to do… if you have read this far please comment '#FirstTuneTo200 'or 'FTto200'! It will let me know that you both support me and care enough to read the tedious things I right pre-story!

ATTENTION ALL READERS: IT'S NEARING 200 REVIEWS! AT 250 I'M PLANNING ON POSTING A NEW STORY! GRALU OR ROLU OF COURSE... BUT I'M PUTTING UP A POLL... THE NEW STORY: VAMPIRE AU OR EX-MARINE/ARMED FORCES TYPE DEAL. SO VOTE FOR THAT!

.

-Appreciation-

Thanks for reviewing Kitty193FL, 13darksoulsand1madhater, Psyka, Stardust712, EllieXDreams, Lotus-Archer, KimmyRose, AttackonKings!

Thanks for the band name, faithful2kh

.

-Favorite Review-

KimmyRose

Why oh why must you torture me isn't it enough that I had to read 13 chapters without gralu and now your giving me that kiss ( I don't think you can call that a kiss, at least let them kiss longer ) please update soon, because I'm freaking obsessed with this story and I NEED TO KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING

Thanks for reviewing! You'll know what is happening soon enough...believe I hear your struggle. I've been writing 13 chapters with no GraLu, talk about upsetting lol. No, I wanted to keep it slow and not get the GraLu started with out a foundation of a relationship...you know work into it. Let them figure out their feelings somewhat. I am extremely flattered that you are obsessed with my story! Lol please continue to read and review, I love reading them.

.

Useless Fact-

It is illegal to wear a bulletproof vest while committing a crime in New Jersey.

.

-Top 5 Songs Listened To As Story Was Typed-

'Courtesy Call' by Thousand Foot Krutch

'Fantastic Baby' by BigBang

'Kill Everyone' by Hollywood Undead

'Lips Are Movin' by Meghan Trainor

'Jealous' by Nick Jonas

.

-Quote-

"There are things in this world that you cannot oppose, no matter how hard you try."

-Zeref

.

-Reviews Before Chapter is Updated-

193 REVIEWS!

.

On ta deh storay…

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Previously on FT…

Normal POV

The thoughts of earlier flooded her mind. She kissed Gray. Her first kiss...but does that even count? She could barely remember his lips on hers but knew it happened even for a split second. What if they weren't called up onto stage? Would they have continued? Would it have been more than a simple graze of lips? Lucy combed her hair with her fingers, a habit that she acted upon when frustrated or nervous. Gray bulleted through the curtains, he stood in front of her with an equally confused and frustrated look on his face. Lucy's eyes widened, her cheeks reddened, and her mouth went agape.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gray's POV

My heart was hammering in my chest. The pumping of my blood pounding in my ears. My face ignited in burning sensations. Her mouth parted in shock and confusion. I started to fidget in my place as her gaze locked on mine. "I'm sorry that wasn't...I-i didn't mean to...," She slumped her head down staring at her hands that laid neatly on her lap. I sighed and sat down, ignoring the fluttering of my stomach. "We can't pretend that it didn't happen," I stared at her blonde hair that acted as a veil for her eyes. "But it barely happened, we simple br-rushed our l-lips," as the words fell from her mouth I cupped her cheeks and tugged her towards my direction. "But I want more than that," I looked from her shocked eyes to her pink lips that had less of a sheen on them now that the gloss coated my lips as well. Her eyes returned to their normal size, I could tell she was thinking about her next moves strategically. Without thinking I weaved my hand through her hair and clutched the back of her head and pulled her towards me. My forehead rested on hers, our noses touching at the sides. "I don't know why...but I want you," I breathed, my minty breath intertwining with her vanilla exhale. She bit her bottom lip, "Gray...I don't know. That doesn't sound too good of an idea, we're bandmates," She then targeted her deep chocolate brown orbs on my eyes. "Hey...L-Luc...cy," I whipped my head towards the voice. Loke dropped his arm that was up in a friendly wave to his side. He looked genuinely hurt whilst his features stiffened.

Normal POV

Lucy quickly shoved Gray away with her palms, sliding back in her seat. Loke rolled his shoulders and popped his neck by twisting it to the side. He cleared his throat and stood straight with his posture. "Gray," Loke nodded curtly in acknowledgement to the raven. Lucy again redirected her attention to her hands in the sudden mood of timidness. "So...erm...Lucy?" Lucy slowly looked up at the sound of her name. Gray turned his face,"We can talk about this later," Gray stood and stalked off down the steps and back into the ballroom. "Wha-what was that," Loke's face again softened back into a look of hurt. "I-I don't know..." Her voice came out soft, and confused. "What do you mean, you don't know?" His voice wavered as he tried to keep his anger in check. He has never reacted in such a way before. Loke squeezed his eyes shut then ran a frustrated hand through his mane. "Gah, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to come off rude," Loke shook his head ruffling his locks in the process. "No," Lucy's soft voice stilled Loke's movements, "It's fine...no need to apologize Loke." Lucy turned her head to look at the boy. She placed a small hand on the crown of Loke's head, causing Loke to slowly lock eyes with Lucy. She began to pat down his spiky hair, then tugged gently in spots; she was fixing his messy hair. A small husky moan escaped Loke's lips, Lucy was practically on his lap, tugging his hair. The sound shocked Lucy, but did not stop her. Her face erupted in blossoming colors of red. Loke oblivious to his sound of pleasure continued to lean into her touch. Loke hooked his hands onto Lucy's hips causing her to squeal in surprise. He pulled her onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. Loke's eyes were still shut calmly while Lucy continued to play with his tresses.

At that moment Lucy smiled. She giggled to herself before she caught herself in deep thought. It made itself clear that she loved Loke...the way he can make her open up and laugh whilst moments before she was confused and frustrated. She loved Loke, a lot...Lucy started to massage his scalp...as a close friend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gray hardened his features as he stepped out of the ballroom and into the empty corridor. He continued his way down the hall to a steel elevator. Pressing the light orange button to go to ground level. He stood with his hands shoved into his pockets idly listening to the rather tedious tune that resonated throughout the lift. He stepped out at the sound of a small 'ding'. He continued his path through the lobby and past the reception desk, to the translucent double doors. With a exasperated sigh he heaved the doors open, the sudden whoosh of icy air blowing his bangs back upon exiting. He again pocketed his hands and made way to the bench adjacent to his midnight blue car. Gray slumped himself down, doubling over where his elbows and forearms laid on his thigh near the knee. He hung his head, his silky raven fringe casting a shadow over his closed eyes. He began to breath only through his nose, sketching the past events in his mind. Gray remembered the feeling of Lucy's lips on his although it was faint. He, for whatever reason there was, wished that that memory was refreshed and modified to that of passion. He wished that it wasn't just a mere second but minutes. He hoped that the feelings that now coursed through his body, mind, and soul did the same to the innocent blonde girl. What he wished the most though, was...for an explanation. An explanation on why it was Lucy, of all people, to confuse him the way she did without thought. Why was it that Loke took interest in the girl more than he would with any other fling? Gray bent his arm at the joint to prop his head up. His palm cupped his chin in deep thought. He soon gave up though, he stood up swiftly ignoring the nips at his exposed torso from the cold air. It's not like he minded, the cold never bothered him anyway. (A/N: Yep...I went there, lol. I need to calm down. But whilst I got you here...check out my poll after this chapter, details below!) Gray sighed for the umpteenth time in the past 40 minutes after so much happened. He ruffled his dark locks and made his way to his SSC Tuatara. He unlocked the car and climbed in, used to the slight slant of entryway due to the cars build. Instead of cruising around in the luxury car, he sat, and sat. Leaning back into the leather seats, he closed his eyes hoping for serenity.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(A/N: I guess you get the gist...Normal POV)

Loke stared as Lucy waved to him, a gesture to say goodbye. Loke smiled gently and waved his bidding as well. Lucy stepped down the steps of the stage, almost instantly getting enclosed by the crowd of dancing bodies. She began to weave her way out, her skirt getting flipped by 'innocent' males of her age at times. She released the breath that she didn't know she was holding when she reached the elegant doors to exit. She whipped her head to each side, looking cautiously for her two co-worker friends. They were no where in sight, good, Lucy pushed the door open hallway and began her trek down the vacant hallway. She found herself in the lobby after a couple of minutes. She passed Mira's cutely decorated desk and gently placed her hands on the door feeling the cold seep through the foggy blue tinted glass. She applied pressure and was immediately greeted with freezing winds. As the cold slapped her face, hard, she winced. She pulled her red hooded cape around her shoulders seeking warmth that it wasn't going to offer. She kicked her feet back almost skipping down the pristine white sidewalk. She peered into each window praying to either find her car or someone to help provide heat away from the congested building. Her eyes landed on pitch black sleek windows that seemed to hood midnight blue paint. The car looked expensive if not priceless. What shocked her even more than the cars beautiful exterior was when a side window slid down revealing eyes that held the same breathtaking color as the luxury car. Lucy blushed when she realized it was Gray inside the vehicle staring at her with a raised brow. "Erm...It's kind of cold...if you don't mi-," She pressed through chattering pearly whites to be interrupted by the smooth yet husky voice of the pop star, "Sure, get in." Lucy smiled faintly and scrambled her way to the opposite side of the automobile.

She scanned over the door searching for the handle, "On the right," She found it and with a click the door swung open. Lucy practically threw herself in the expensive car, as her fingers clawed their way to the interior door handle closing it hurriedly. She sighed and began to look at the interior. Plush leather seats that were dyed a radiant white, dark black dashboards with a large touchscreen for a radio, glowing blue buttons and knows for tuning, volume, and car accessibility, and finally a handsome, successful teen staring at her in amusement. Lucy's eyes noted each crevice of the car, her brain processing all of the beautiful features of the car. Her eyes, in their search, found that there were only two seats in the car. They also landed on the exposed creamy skin of Gray's abdominal muscles. Lucy slowly creeped her vision to his amused face. Gray pondered on saying something to tease her but that thought vanished when he realized that this was a perfect opportunity to talk. His chiseled facial featured relaxed then stiffened into a look of seriousness. He cleared his throat gaining her attention. "So about the kiss," Gray began, "You said you wanted more?" Gray nodded slightly embarrassed. She blushed, "But we're not you know...close. A couple days ago we were calling each other names and being extremely rude to one another," Gray nodded, then chuckled, "Funny how the mere brush of lips can change that," Lucy agreed then grew silent. Gray stared for a moment, "Do you think that we, you know, should get together?" "I don't know, Gray," Her voice seemed confused but still held the gentle tone that it always did. "Tell me...did you feel anything in that kiss?" Her eyes widened at the sudden question a blush coating her cheeks. "It wasn't long enough to rememb-," her sentence trailed off as Gray placed his large hand on her blushing cheek gently rubbing his fingers over the smooth rosy skin. His other hand found its way knotting in her hair, he neared his face. "I can refresh your memory, if you'd like," His breath tickled her lips as his nose lightly touched hers due to his proximity.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

-Author's Note-

Cliffhanger!

So the poll...here are the details...

Poll posted after this update - end at 250 reviews... new story after 250 reviews as well.

So, VAMPIRE AU OR EX-MARINE/ARMED FORCES TYPE DEAL! I have a lot of good ideas for both themes.

You'll have to vote for the AU theme and pairing! Choices are:

AU... Vampire AU or boy is EX-MARINE or member of the armed forced, review your pick of branch and rank for male.

Pairings... GraLu or RoLu (Top pairing is main pairing, the losing has slight romance with Lucy)

.

-Don't Know What to Review About-

~Why not~

The poll!

Chapter ideas!

When you want me to update!

Quote suggestion!

Useless Fact suggestion!

Who you ship Lucy with!

Or just compliment in the nicest way possible, please!

My slight obsession of Nightcore!

.

~'Till Next Time~

-XxX12KeysXxX


	16. XxChapter-16xX

**-First Tune-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? She's a small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and sing businesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Nor do I own any songs sung in this story. I own merely the plot.**

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**200 REVIEWS yasssssssss! Thank y'all for making me smile like an idiot!**

**ATTENTION ALL READERS: We're at 200 REVIEWS! AT 250 I'M PLANNING ON POSTING A NEW STORY! GRALU OR ROLU OF COURSE... BUT I'M PUTTING UP A POLL... THE NEW STORY: VAMPIRE AU OR EX-MARINE/ARMED FORCES TYPE DEAL. SO VOTE FOR THAT!**

**.**

**-Appreciation-**

**Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Shingekinokassie, Lotus-Archer, 13darksoulsand1madhater, artistofthemind, Sakura, EllieXDreams, Roronoa D., Lauren2319, Kitty193Fl, xMisaka**

**Thanks for the band name, faithful2kh**

**.**

**-Favorite Review-**

**No favorite this post...**

**I couldn't pick a favorite! They're all too sweet!**

**.**

**-Useless Fact-**

**You need oxygen to breath properly.**

**.**

**-Top 5 Songs Listened To As Story Was Typed-**

**'Courtesy Call' by Thousand Foot Krutch**

**'Take Me To Church' by Hozier**

**'Kill Everyone' by Hollywood Undead **

**'Lips Are Movin' by Meghan Trainor**

**'Jealous' by Nick Jonas**

**.**

**-Quote-**

**"Love is where two persons fit together like puzzle pieces. Where the hearts are conjoined emotionally by one another. Where the the utmost of affection and fluttering of the stomach never fades."**

**-XxX12KeysXxX **

**.**

**-Reviews Before Chapter is Updated-**

**206 REVIEWS!**

**.**

**On ta deh storay…**

**.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Previously on FT…

"Tell me...did you feel anything in that kiss?" Her eyes widened at the sudden question a blush coating her cheeks. "It wasn't long enough to rememb-," her sentence trailed off as Gray placed his large hand on her blushing cheek gently rubbing his fingers over the smooth rosy skin. His other hand found its way knotting in her hair, he neared his face. "I can refresh your memory, if you'd like," His breath tickled her lips as his nose lightly touched hers due to his proximity.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy's POV

His lips found their way on mine. A shiver crawled it's way down my spine. My eyes fluttered closed as he began to put more into the kiss. His lips were smooth and soft putting glass to shame, I always imagined the boy that captured my lips would have his chapped and uncared for, but not Gray. He began to suck on my lower lip pulling me into his seat causing me to hover over his lap. I pressed my body closer, tentatively placing my hands on his shoulders and kneeled over. He craned his head backwards for better access. I pulled away for a breath then took control of his bottom lip. I bit gently on the flesh and tugged ever so lightly, causing him to moan and tighten his hold on my waist. I straddled his hips and ended the long session by rested my forehead on his shoulder. I felt my body temperature's drastic change from when I was outside to confined in here with Gray. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck, breathing in deeply. "Vanilla..." for whatever reason there was, I blushed harder at his observation.

I frowned, my face still resting on his broad shoulder. 'Was he truly serious? Or was he just playing with me?' I pulled back quickly and slipped back into the passenger seat. He looked at my quizzically, "Lucy? You okay?" I nodded biting my lower lip that still tasted like him. "I think that I'd better head back in," I breathed out, slowly bringing my hand to car door. "Erm...have a nice night, Gray," I climbed out of the car, almost instantly embracing myself to shield my shoulders from the cold winds. I stiffly began to walk back to the large building.

'Have a nice night? Gah I'm an idiot!' I mentally screeched and ran quicker in the heels that enclosed my feet, feeling his eyes bore into me. I smacked myself into the skyscraper in my haste. My numb fingers started to pluck at the entrance. I spent at least three minutes pulling at the doors with my useless hand.

Normal POV

Gray cleared his throat gaining Lucy's attention. She slowly turned her head to his direction. He chuckled internally at her pathetic smile. He reached out to open the door for her but stopped himself short, staring at her cute pouting face. He dropped his arm and held Lucy's wrists. She shot him a questioning look. Gray lifted her hands with ease maneuvering himself behind her. He placed her palms on the cold glass and pressed gently, then pulled back. The door crept open, the warm air breaching their personal spaces. "Thanks," With that Lucy skipped off with a red face.

Gray watched her retreating figure and sighed heavily, ruffling his hair. 'That girl will be the death of me,' he paused his thoughts, 'but I'll die happy.' Gray smiled to himself and followed her to the elevator.

XxXxXxX

Sting hit Rogue with the back of his hand, targeting his chest. Rogue glared at the blonde to his right. It was bad enough for them to be hiding behind a bush stalking Lucy and Gray, but for him to hit his torso was beyond Rogues tested patience. As though reading Rouge's thoughts, Sting spoke, "We aren't stalking Rogue. Just merely watching the scene before of us." Sting pulled the binoculars from his face and tossed them to Rogue whilst he slumped down, face smug. "They're just talking in his car," Sting smirked to himself, "Pretty boy probably was too intimidated from my awesomeness to make a move on my blondie." Rogue silently picked the binoculars up and slowly brought them to his face. Peering through the glass, he targeted Lucy hovering over Gray's body, clutching the lining of his vest. Rogue instantly threw the binoculars down from his face that was coated in a heavy blush. Sting looked at him with a raised brow, "That doesn't look like t-talking," Rogue was fidgeting and couldn't stay still. "What?" Sting then saw the silhouettes close to one another, the perfect outline of lips near the other, both parted. Sting threw the equipment down cracking the lens. He growled deeply, shaking with anger. He stood up and stomped off...Rogue stared at the car then slowly stood up, blushing roses.

Mira's POV

"Miraaaaaaaa," I turned to see a certain redhead running top speed in my direction, a lacrima floating above her open palm. I hummed as she quickly expanded the screen in excitement. The crystallized TV whirred to life with sparks flying harmlessly about. I looked at the screen anticipating what made the usual stoic PA, squirelly. A video popped up lighting up the nearly vacant hallway that we are standing in. I took note of the time in the lower right corner, ten minutes ago? I realized that the image was taken from the parking lot. "Erza...this is security footage. How did you get it?" I continued to watch as the camera gradually turned towards a suspicious car with two members hidden inside. "I knocked out Nab. He wouldn't give it to me willingly, something about company policy." Erza rolled her eyes, same smile on her face. I sweatdropped. "Look," Erza screeched, I redirected my attention to the screen. Lucy appeared from the car, and began to run to our building. She was having a hard time opening the door, then another figure emerged from the luxurious vehicle, Gray? I began to squeal as he helped her open the door in the most romantic of ways. Lucy smiled her thanks with a red face and scurried off down the hallway. Gray stood there with slight pink cheeks. He smiled and ruffled his hair then followed quickly after her. At that point the camera was turning back to the right. I was twirling around with sparkles in my eyes. My flowery aura returned and clouded the room. "GraLuuuuuu!" I squealed running down the vacant hallway leaving Erza to her own thoughts.

Normal POV

"GraLuuuuuu," people winced at the beautiful secretary's loud voice and ruthless shoving as she made her way past others. "Gray and Lucy!" She chanted marching off to the exit of the ballroom. "Huh...what?" A golden haired girl questioned as Mira pushed out into the open corridor running into said teen. "Ah, Lucy. I finally caught up...Mira?" Gray slowed his run to a walk as the girl dressed as a witchas came into view. Lucy blushed heavily. "I saw you two!" Mira cooed spinning slightly. "S-saw w-what?" Lucy spluttered, hiding her face in her hands. "You!" Mira smiled sweetly. "Us? In the car?" Gray asked now the one extremely embarrassed. "No...what happened in the car?" Mirajane asked innocently earning a squeak from Lucy and a blushing Gray.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**Hey-o okay so we're done with 200 reviews, now next mission...250-300!**

**Poll results so far...**

**GraLu=5**

**Vampire AU=3**

**RoLu=2**

**Armed Forces AU=2**

**Other=1**

**So the poll...here are the details...**

**Poll posted - end at 250 reviews... new story after 250 reviews as well.**

**So, VAMPIRE AU OR EX-MARINE/ARMED FORCES TYPE DEAL! I have a lot of good ideas for both themes. **

**You'll have to vote for the AU theme and pairing! Choices are: **

**AU... Vampire AU or boy is EX-MARINE or member of the armed forced, review your pick of branch and rank for the male.**

**Pairings... GraLu or RoLu (Top pairing is main pairing, the losing has slight romance with Lucy)**

**.**

**-Don't Know What to Review About-**

**~Why not~**

**The poll!**

**Chapter ideas!**

**When you want me to update!**

**Quote suggestion!**

**Useless Fact suggestion!**

**Who do you ship Lucy with!**

**Or just compliment in the nicest way possible, please!**

**My slight obsession of Nightcore!**

**.**

**~'Till Next Time~**

**-XxX12KeysXxX**


	17. XxChapter-17xX

**-First Tune-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? She's a small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and sing businesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Nor do I own any songs sung in this story. I own merely the plot.**

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**200 REVIEWS yasssssssss! Thank y'all for making me smile like an idiot!**

**ATTENTION ALL READERS: We're at 200 REVIEWS! AT 250 I'M PLANNING ON POSTING A NEW STORY! GRALU OR ROLU OF COURSE... BUT I'M PUTTING UP A POLL... THE NEW STORY: VAMPIRE AU OR EX-MARINE/ARMED FORCES TYPE DEAL. SO VOTE FOR THAT!**

**My CoMpUtEr Is FiNaLlY fIxEd! LOL...I had to go to 'Best Buy' to fix it, left it there for three days, talk about awful. **

**.**

**-Appreciation-**

**Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Lacey-chi, Shingekinokassie, Fairytailships418, AttackonKings, Mia Anime, AceOfKnights, Lotus-Archer, animebooknerd, Kitty193Fl**

**Thanks for the band name, faithful2kh**

**.**

**-Favorite Review-**

**Update this friggin amazing! **

**Vampire Au and the pairing Nalu or Gralu Gayah I cant choose! **

**Quote- A girl should be like a butterfly. Pretty to see hard to catch.**

**Quote-The loneliest people are the KINDEST, The saddest people smile the BRIGHTEST. The most damaged people are the WISEST. All because they dont wish to see anyone else suffer the way they did.**

**I ship Lucy with...well my otp is Nalu but I have soft spots for Gralu, Sticy and Jelu. **

**-Lacey-chi**

**Thank you for reviewing! I'll use your quotes for the next two chapters, after this post! My OTP is GraLu and I have soft spots for almost everything else... RoLu, JeLu the most though. I enjoy reading the reviews that I get and yours made me smile the most because of the touching quotes, and the amazing opening sentence!**

**.**

**-Useless Fact-**

**Ketchup was sold in the 1830s as medicine. (Well at least the customers got their moneys worth...lol)**

**.**

**-Top 5 Songs Listened To As Story Was Typed-**

**'Courtesy Call' by Thousand Foot Krutch**

**'Take Me To Church' by Hozier**

**'Kill Everyone' by Hollywood Undead**

**'In The End' by Black Veil Brides**

**'If You Can't Hang' by Sleeping With Sirens**

**.**

**-Quote-**

**"Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love."**

**-Mother Teresa**

**.**

**-Reviews Before Chapter is Updated-**

**218 REVIEWS!**

**.**

**On ta deh storay…**

**.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Previously on FT…

"GraLuuuuuu," people winced at the beautiful secretary's loud voice and ruthless shoving as she made her way past others. "Gray and Lucy!" She chanted marching off to the exit of the ballroom. "Huh...what?" A golden haired girl questioned as Mira pushed out into the open corridor running into said teen. "Ah, Lucy. I finally caught up...Mira?" Gray slowed his run to a walk as the girl dressed as a witchas came into view. Lucy blushed heavily. "I saw you two!" Mira cooed spinning slightly. "S-saw w-what?" Lucy spluttered, hiding her face in her hands. "You!" Mira smiled sweetly. "Us? In the car?" Gray asked now the one extremely embarrassed. "No...what happened in the car?" Mirajane asked innocently earning a squeak from Lucy and a blushing Gray.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Normal POV

The sun's rays peered through the fluttering pink curtains illuminating the open room. Lucy lay in a deep slumber, her subconscious ignoring the melodious singing of the birds. The blonde woke at the loud 'thud' to her right. Groaning, she sat up. "NATSU!" Lucy was wide awake now. Clutching the blanket closer to her almost bare body, she stood up with furrowed brows. "How did you get in?" She seethed, stepping closer to the oblivious boy. With large innocent eyes he spoke nonchalantly, "Window." Same place he would soon find himself forcefully thrown through.

Grumbling to herself Lucy walked to her dresser and pulled out jet black ripped skinny jeans. She continued to slide them on, being only in what she slept in, her underwear. Lucy made her way to her closet and found a oversized gray sweater with a black heart in the bottom left, she proceeded to tug it on. She let her hands fall to the floor and grabbed the nearest pair of shoes without looking. Lucy dragged herself to the mirror and posed, then kicked out her feet, wiggling her toes in her gray hightops. She then combed her fingers through her blonde locks, leaving it styled the way she woke up. Feeling satisfied, she took her slightly boyish self to the kitchen, dragging her feet along the way.

Lucy popped some bread into the toaster and plopped herself down onto a barstool. Her eyes wandered around the small apartment. A black knitted fabric caught her eye, lying wrinkled on the couch. Lucy crept to the sofa and reached her hand down to touch the article of clothing. *Ding!* Lucy jumped at the high-pitched sound of the toaster, placing an slender hand to her chest she reached again. A beanie? Lucy smiled in thought then slipped the 'hat' onto her head. Lucy hummed as she made way to the toaster to get her tiny breakfast. Lucy swiftly grabbed the toast and found herself in her livingroom watching the entertainment news.

* _Lucy Heartfilia? Member of 'Silence of Night' going solo? After only weeks of joining the talented boy band, rumors have it that the blonde beauty is planning on breaking free from her liberal contract, and is prepping her debut as a solo female singer. Is it true? Has the "loyal" blonde been using the charming boys for fame and fortune all along? Find out later tonight, when we dive deeper into the story! I'm Evergreen, this has been PopNews _*

Lucy scoffed as the image panned out and faded into commercial. "Yeah, okay," She said in a deep voice rolling her eyes, "Who even watches this stuff? Fortune my butt" she breathed changing the channel, shoving the rest of her toast into her mouth and chewing very slowly due to the amount bitten.

* -_raphs of said teens are all over the media. Far and wide! _* Lucy's eyes widened as she saw a picture of her clutching onto Gray's arm at the movie theater when they watched the terrifying movie with her friends and the boys, pop up next to the male reporter. Lucy squeaked through her broken down toast when another image made the man smirk. * _Especially this one _* The camera zoomed in on Gray and Lucy at the Halloween party nights ago. He was opening the door using her arms. Lucy began to choke realizing the situation, a practically half naked boy with a large fan base sweetly opening a door for a girl that happened to be her wearing a very revealing outfit in the cold with a blushing face. Pounding her fist against her chest and patting the couch cusion in panic she steadied her fast breathing after nearly choking to death. Before another photo could give her a heart attack she hastily turned the TV off.

Lucy fell back into the plush furniture, "Oh, Kami-sama...what am I to do?" At that moment the door to her apartment swung open, nearly ripping it free of it's hidges. Lucy stood in shock, taking on a defensive stance. "Guys?" She shrugged and again fell to the couch. "You're paying for that door. Lucy didn't seem to notice the tense atmosphere that emitted from the boy band. Gajeel surged forward beyond angry while the rest seemed hurt. Gajeel latched onto the girls shoulders twisting her forcefully to face him. "Geez! Who peed in your cheerios?" She swatted his hands away with a glare. "You're using us, Bunnygirl?" He barked, more as a statement than a question. "Pshhh no. And who you calling Bunnygirl? Studface!" Lucy's eyes twitched at the accusation and nickname. Gajeel growled, "Why are you lying, Little Bunny?" (A/N: I don't know, just go with it) "I'm not lying, Metal for Brains," Lucy roared back. "I didn't know you believed the media. And think for a moment will ya, baka. I have a decent amount of stage fright with you guys, imagine alone! It doesn't take a genius to figure out that I wouldn't go solo considering I'm only doing this so I don't have to deal with Sparkplug." Gajeel frowned, eyesbrows still furrowed. He composed himself, "Oh. It makes sense. I told you guys," Gajeel looked over his shoulder to the rest of the band, nodding in agreement to Lucy's argument. "Yeah," she slowly nodded her head as she spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Now that that is over and done with...Bunnygirl?" Gray questioned, welcoming himself to sit down wherever he pleased. The other guys did the same forming a deformed oval. Lucy laid on the couch with Natsu at her feet, Loke sat on a small footrest that matched the 'L' shaped couch to the left, Gajeel on the floor in front of Lucy, Gray on the furthest part of the couch diagonal from her to the right. Lucy groaned slapping her palm to her face and collapsed making her bouce on the couch slightly. Gajeel's deep chuckle shook the room as the boys (who weren't staring at Lucy's bouncing chest, A.K.A Natsu) watched as the scene unfolded, fairly confused.

Gajeel calmed down a little bit, "Well this one time I was walking past a magazine cart and saw our band name in bold letters with Bunny Girls name underneath. I grabbed it and flipped to her supposed interview with that weird blonde guy that works for Singers Weekly. Whole page picture of this one," Gajeel began to shake in amusement as he pointed mockingly at Lucy, "wearing a unitard and bunny ears, with the most terrified look on her face." Gajeel cackled and fall to the floor joined in by Natsu. Lucy groaned again, sheilding her face with her hands. "Wait!" Loke shouted, "How have I not seen this?" Gray sat up from his former lazy posture, "What article?" He seemed genuinely interested. Lucy again groaned aloud and covered her face with a blue pillow, stifiling her sounds of displeasure.

Lucy tossed the pillow up into the air then caught it. She repeated this a couple times until she was sitting up again. Natsu was giggling uncontrollably at the sight of Lucy's face, with much underestimated strength she threw the pillow at his face. Hitting her target and successfully knocking him out, she smoothed out the creases in her shirt and tidied up her hair. "So. Anyone wanna get out of here? Karaoke, maybe?" Lucy stood and walked to the door. She grabbed her keys from a ceramic bowl on a small table near the exit. She slid on her black sunglasses, "It's just now," she paused looking at the clock that hung on the wall, "8:45. We should get out of here, the days just merely began," Lucy walked through the seemingly broken door, leaving it open for whoever followed after her.

The boys grabbed their disguises that lay all over and scrambled to the door. "Ha! Ice-freak! You're last! Lock the door!" Natsu shouted teasing the slow boy. Gray narrowed his eyes, "Don't tell me what to do," He mumbled as he shut the door behind himself, locking it from the inside first.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

-Author's Note-

Yeah I know it was fairly short...but I needed to end the Halloween Party thing because I skipped Christmas! Sorry about that! Holiday that I am for sure not going to skip...VALENTINE'S DAY! Eeep by that time I might have that new story up and can add two completely different fluffy scenes!

Poll results so far...

GraLu=8

Armed Forces AU=5

RoLu=4

Vampire AU=3

Other=1

So the poll...here are the details...

Poll posted - end at 250 reviews... new story after 250 reviews as well.

So, VAMPIRE AU OR EX-MARINE/ARMED FORCES TYPE DEAL! I have a lot of good ideas for both themes.

You'll have to vote for the AU theme and pairing! Choices are:

AU... Vampire AU or boy is EX-MARINE or member of the armed forced, review your pick of branch and rank for the male.

Pairings... GraLu or RoLu (Top pairing is main pairing, the losing has slight romance with Lucy)

OH AND DON'T WORRY IF YOUR AU DOESN'T WIN! I HAVE PLANS TO POST THE LOSING AT A MUCH LATER DATE ANYWAY!

.

-Don't Know What to Review About-

~Why not~

The poll!

Chapter ideas!

When you want me to update!

Quote suggestion!

Useless Fact suggestion!

Who do you ship Lucy with!

Or just compliment in the nicest way possible, please!

My slight obsession of Nightcore!

.

~'Till Next Time~

-XxX12KeysXxX


	18. XxChapter-18xX

**-First Tune-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? She's a small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing businesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Nor do I own any songs sung in this story. I own merely the plot.**

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**200 REVIEWS yasssssssss! Thank y'all for making me smile like an idiot!**

**ATTENTION ALL READERS: We're at 200 REVIEWS! AT 250 I'M PLANNING ON POSTING A NEW STORY! GRALU OR ROLU OF COURSE... BUT I'M PUTTING UP A POLL... THE NEW STORY: VAMPIRE AU OR EX-MARINE/ARMED FORCES TYPE DEAL. SO VOTE FOR THAT!**

**My CoMpUtEr Is FiNaLlY fIxEd! LOL...I had to go to 'Best Buy' to fix it, left it there for three days, talk about awful.**

**.**

**-Appreciation-**

**Thanks for Reviewing!**

** .744, Kitty193Fl, Luna-Tsukiko-Moon**

**Thanks for the band name, faithful2kh**

**.**

**-Favorite Review-**

**MY GAS! please update! I really really really love your story! I am totally smiling like an idiot here. :D :D**

**-Luna-Tsukiko-Moon **

**Thank you so much for reviewing! XD I am smiling like an idiot becaues of your review! And I appreciate that you love my story! I hope that you will continue to love each chapter!**

**.**

**-Useless Fact-**

**Every cell in the human body has 46 chromosomes. (There are exceptions)**

**.**

**-Top 5 Songs Listened To As Story Was Typed-**

**'Headstrong' by Trapt**

**'The Legacy' by Black Veil Brides**

**'Kill Everyone' by Hollywood Undead**

**'In The End' by Black Veil Brides**

**'If You Can't Hang' by Sleeping With Sirens**

**.**

**-Quote-**

**A girl should be like a butterfly. Pretty to see hard to catch.**

**\- ?**

**.**

**-Reviews Before Chapter is Updated-**

**221 REVIEWS!**

**.**

**On ta deh storay…**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-Previously on FT…**

_**The boys grabbed their disguises that lay all over and scrambled to the door. "Ha! Ice-freak! You're last! Lock the door!" Natsu shouted teasing the slow boy. Gray narrowed his eyes, "Don't tell me what to do," He mumbled as he shut the door behind himself, locking it from the inside first.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Normal POV

"C'mon!" The boys chuckled as Lucy tugged Gray by the sleeve forcefully. As the raven caught up she let go and continued leading the way. "Food!" "No!" But-" "NO!" Lucy glared, shutting the food hungry boy up. Natsu pouted and started to look at his surroundings, he saw a magazine stand and went to grab what caught his eye. "Which karaoke place are going?" Gajeel spoke up to change the aura. Lucy brightened up, "It's new! It's ummm...," Lucy put a finger to her chin in thought. "You forgot the name?" Gray asked bluntly earning himself a glare, "No! It's...'SingStar'!" Lucy smirked at the memory and stuck her tongue out to Gray. Gray then did the same but swirled his tongue in a suggestive manner, making Lucy blush and turn her head.

"Hey! Guys! Is this what we were talking about?" Natsu's voice grew louder as he reappeared, attracting the groups attention. "What?" Natsu waved a magazine in his hands. Gajeel began to laugh loudly as Natsu flipped through the pages. Lucy looked worriedly as the boy stopped flipping with wide eyes. "Dang! You look good in anything!" Loke stared at the page. Lucy squealed and launched herself forward, snatching the paperback from their hands. She sprinted to the nearest trashcan and shoved the new magazine into the bin. Lucy shyly made her way back over to the group. "Onto our d-destination," Lucy stuttered and slowly turned around to walk again. "Whatever you say Bunnygirl," Gajeel chuckled as her ears turned red.

The group made their way to 'SingStar' in near silence.

"Hello! Welcome to SingStar! Where we offer you the superstar experience!" An employee at the front desk welcomed them, not noticeing them roll there eyes under their shades. "Hello, there are five of us!" Lucy smiled politely. They exchanged money and the private room key. "It is the last door on the right, have a nice experience," Lucy nodded and found the door, followed by the guys.

The room was rather dim due to the few spotlights that were off. Sparkly purple ribbons hung from the ceiling, below them were black leather sofas and a small stage with a song selector, a few microphones, and a greenscreen.

"Shall we start?" Lucy smiled and began clicking the lights on, she also put the bands name on the greenscreen in bubble letters. Natsu lept to his feet along with Gajeel. "Sit down Studs, your drummer for a reason," Natsu shouted, using Lucy's nickname for the blackhaired boy. Lucy giggled and picked a song for them, during their fight. "You get points on how well you sing it together, so it'll be a competition against the next duet!" Lucy pressed play after her shout of instructions. The boys stilled and then began gagging as the song's intro began to play.

"**Don't go breaking my heart**," Natsu rushed, to be the guy.

"**I couldn't if I tried**," Gajeel faked a highpitched voice, making his bad voice worse.

"**Honey, if I get restless...**

**Baby, you're not that kind**

**Don't go breaking my heart**

**You take the weight off me**

**Honey, when you knock on my door**

**I gave you my key**

**Nobody knows it**

**When I was down**

**I was your clown**

**Nobody knows it**

**Right from the start**

**I gave you my heart**

**I gave you my heart**

**So don't go breaking my heart**

**I wont go breaking your heart**

**Don't go breaking my heart**

**And nobody told us**

**`Cause nobody showed us**

**And now it's up to us babe**

**I think we can make it**," The two glared at one another, then redirected their attention on their points.

(Don't Go Breaking My Heart - Elton John and Kiki Dee)

"45 points!?" The two shouted, then looked at Lucy, "Out of how many?" Lucy hummed and pulled up the song's overview. "This classic love song duet, showcases...blah blah blah," Lucy read to herself, ignoring the boys' disgusted faces, "4,679 points possible," Lucy giggled. Loke laughed with her and picked up the touchscreen device used to select each song, that Lucy set down after reading from. "Lucy! Will you join me in this duet?" The straawberry blond boy smiled charmingly. Lucy giggled and nodded taking his offered hand. Lucy climbed the stage and watched as Loke pressed play on the remote and hurried to stand next to the blonde. "Hahaha Okay," Lucy laughed as the beat began to play, she swayed her hips to the music.

"**Hey, yeah ya know what?**

**I like the players**

**No Diggity, No doubt**

**Play on play that**

**Play on play that**

**Yo Dre drop the verse," **Loke spoke into the mic as he watched Lucy sway her hips.

**"It's going down fad to Blackstreet**

**The homeys got abby collab creations Funk like acne**

**No doubt I put it down never slouch**

**As long as my credit could vouch**

**A dog couldn't catch me, a** out**

**Tell me who could stop with Dre makin' moves**

**Attracting honeys like a magnet**

**Giving them ig-asms with my mellow accent**

**Still moving his flavor with the homeys Blackstreet &amp; Teddy**

**The original rump shakers," **Loke pointed to Lucy's butt with a smirk.

**"Shorty get down, good Lord**

**Baby got 'em open all over town**

**Strickly biz he don't play around**

**Cover much grounds**

**Got game by the pound**

**Gettin paid is his forte**

**Each and every day true player way**

**I can't get him outta my mind**

**I think about the boy all the time," **Lucy sung gently and clutched her hair as she winked to the boys.

**"East side to the west side**

**Push your fat rides it's no surprise**

**She got tricks in the stash**

**Stacking up the cash**

**Fast when it comes to the gas**

**By no means average**

**She's on when she's got to have it**

**Baby your a perfect 10, I wanna get in**

**Can I get down so I can win," **Loke smirked as he made hand gestures causing Lucy to blush.

**"I like the way you work it (no diggity)**

**I got to bag it up**

**I like the way you work it (no diggity)**

**I got to bag it up (bag it up girl)**

**I like the way you work it (no diggity)**

**I got to bag it up (bag it up)**

**I like the way you work it (no diggity)**

**I got to bag it up," **Loke and Lucy's voices melted together beautifully as they sung together.

**"She's got class and style**

**Street knowledge, buy the pound**

**Baby never act wild, very low key on the profile**

**Catching villians is a no**

**Let me tell you how it goes**

**Curve's the word, spin's the verb**

**Lovers it curves so freak what you heard," **Loke and Lucy alternated the lines.

**"Rollin with the fatness**

**You don't even know what the half is**

**You gotta pay to play**

**Just for shorty bang bang to look your way**

**I like the way you work it**

**Trump tight all day, everyday**

**You're blowing my mind, maybe in time**

**Baby I can get you with my ride**

**I like the way you work it (no diggity)**

**I got to bag it up**

**I like the way you work it (no diggity)**

**I got to bag it up (bag it up girl)**

**I like the way you work it (no diggity)**

**I got to bag it up (bag it up)**

**I like the way you work it (no diggity)**

**I got to bag it up**

**Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo**

**(hey yo that girl looks good)**

**Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo**

**(play on play on player)**

**Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo**

**(you're my kind of girl)**

**Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo**," The two finished with large grins on their faces.

(No Diggity-Dr. Dre, Blackstreet)

"What!" Natsu shouted when he noticed their score. He scanned through the songs overview as Lucy did. "You are only like 15 points off of perfection!" Natsu slumped into the couch and glared at Gajeel. Lucy giggled and sat down next to the boys. "Hey! What about me?" Gray pouted at the others."What about you?" Lucy asked innocently. "I need a partner! Lucy! Be my partner!" Lucy tilted her head to the side,"Wouldn't that be cheating? Because we already sing together?" Lucy asked, "No! It's fair!" Gray stood up and dragged Lucy to the stage.

**"She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style.**

**And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind.**

**Nothing in this world could ever bring them down.**

**Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background.**

**And she says," **Lucy sung softly smiling all the while.

**"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,**

**'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.**

**I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids." **Lucy and Gray playfully nudged one another.

**"He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue.**

**Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through.**

**They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going.**

**In the fast lane, living life without knowing.**

**And he says," **Gray sung skillfully, mimicking the spinning of the steering wheel.

**"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,**

**'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.**

**I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.**

**I wish that I could be like the cool kids,**

**'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.**

**I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.**

**And they said,**

**"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,**

**'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.**

**I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.**

**I wish that I could be like the cool kids,**

**'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.**

**I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.**

**I wish that I could be like the cool kids,**

**'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.**

**I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.**

**Whoa **

**Like the cool kids" ** The two finished with a high-five.

(Cool Kids-Echosmith)

The score was loading slowly, "Hey! What do the winners get?" Lucy asked, staring at the scoreboard. "Nothing. Oh! Wait! How about we do a prank war! And the winners of this competition get to go first or pair up!" Natsu yelled excitedly, before getting slapped by Gajeel. "You're stupid! We are already losing! Unless Gray gets a lower score!" He growled at Natsu, who merely blinked. "Perfect Score!" A computerized voice, silenced the two. "Ha we win!"

The boy band soon left the karaoke building laughing at eachother. "That was fun! You know with out all of the screaming fans and all!" Natsu chuckled. "So, Natsu," Said boy looked at Lucy, "When are we gonna do the prank war?" "Anytime soon, I guess," The pinkette shrugged. "Better sleep with one eye open, buddy," Lucy giggled cutely and skipped to her apartment, waving the boys off. "Oh! Loke give Gray my phone number! Call me, so we can plot our pranks!" She softly shouted as if to not attract any attention. "Bye!" She shouted this much louder and disappeared into the complex."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**A lot of songs in this! Not much happened but...a prank war! XD Review what pranks you want to read about!**

**Poll results so far...**

**I've added review votes this chapter**

**GraLu=14**

**Vampire AU=11**

**Armed Forces AU=8**

**RoLu=6**

**Other=2**

**So the poll...here are the details...**

**Poll posted - end at 250 reviews... new story after 250 reviews as well.**

**So, VAMPIRE AU OR EX-MARINE/ARMED FORCES TYPE DEAL! I have a lot of good ideas for both themes.**

**You'll have to vote for the AU theme and pairing! Choices are:**

**AU... Vampire AU or boy is EX-MARINE or member of the armed forced, review your pick of branch and rank for the male.**

**Pairings... GraLu or RoLu (Top pairing is main pairing, the losing has slight romance with Lucy)**

**OH AND DON'T WORRY IF YOUR AU DOESN'T WIN! I HAVE PLANS TO POST THE LOSING AT A MUCH LATER DATE ANYWAY!**

**.**

**-Don't Know What to Review About-**

**~Why not~**

**The poll!**

**Chapter ideas!**

**When you want me to update!**

**Quote suggestion!**

**Useless Fact suggestion!**

**Who do you ship Lucy with!**

**The Prank Wars!**

**Or just compliment in the nicest way possible, please!**

**.**

**~'Till Next Time~**

**-XxX12KeysXxX**


	19. XxChapter-19xX

**-First Tune-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? She's a small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing businesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Nor do I own any songs sung in this story. I own merely the plot.**

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**SO CLOSE TO THE NEW STORY GUYS! A COUPLE MORE REVIEWS TO GO!**

**ATTENTION ALL READERS: We're at 200 REVIEWS! AT 250 I'M PLANNING ON POSTING A NEW STORY! GRALU OR ROLU OF COURSE... BUT I'M PUTTING UP A POLL... THE NEW STORY: VAMPIRE AU OR EX-MARINE/ARMED FORCES TYPE DEAL. SO VOTE FOR THAT!**

**.**

**-Appreciation-**

**Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Kitty193Fl, Luna-Tsukiko-Moon, Meister Anonymous, Kingdom's Oathkeeper, Mayawong**

**Thanks for the band name, faithful2kh**

**.**

**-Favorite Review-**

**... How about...longer chapters!?..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
N-no? No yu say... its fine I'll go sulk in a corner...**

**\- Kingdom's Oathkeeper**

**I was super happy to see that you reviewed on every single chapter! You're the first that has done that! EEEEEEP! I am still excited to see that you took the time to do that! I'll try to make all of the future chapters satisfactory! YEP! CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! **

**.**

**-Useless Fact-**

**Every time you lick a stamp, you consume 1/10 of a calorie.**

**.**

**-Top Song-**

'**This is Gospel' by Panic! At the Disco**

**.**

**-Quote-**

**The loneliest people are the KINDEST; the saddest people smile the BRIGHTEST. The most damaged people are the WISEST. All because they don't wish to see anyone else suffer the way they did.**

**\- ?**

**.**

**-Reviews before Chapter is Updated-**

**243 REVIEWS!**

**.**

**On ta deh storay…**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-Previously on FT…**

_**The boy band soon left the karaoke building laughing at each other. "That was fun! You know without all of the screaming fans and all!" Natsu chuckled. "So, Natsu," Said boy looked at Lucy, "When are we gonna do the prank war?" "Anytime soon, I guess," The pinkette shrugged. "Better sleep with one eye open, buddy," Lucy giggled cutely and skipped to her apartment, waving the boys off. "Oh! Loke give Gray my phone number! Call me, so we can plot our pranks!" She softly shouted as if to not attract any attention. "Bye!" She shouted this much louder and disappeared into the complex."**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Normal POV

_**From**__: Gray_

_**To**__: Lucy_

_On Tuesday? After the meeting?_

_Sent:_

_6:00:46 PM_

_1/19/15_

_**From**__: Lucy_

_**To**__: Gray_

_That's perfect! Tomorrow around 12 then?_

_Sent:_

_6:01:39 PM_

_1/19/15_

Gray smirked and typed his reply quickly, confirming their plans. He gently tossed his phone on his bed and stood slowly. He grinned mischievously as he rubbed his in hands together. His deep blue eyes scanned his item littered desk. 'You are so gonna get it Flame-freak!' Gray began to shove plastic wrap into his bag along with other supplies for tomorrow's prank. He chuckled as he slumped himself onto his bed, plotting the next week and all of the victims.

-Time Skip- (During the meeting on Tuesday)

"Gajeel! When you stop tapping that darned pencil, this meeting will conclude," Laxus glared at the black-haired teen. "Whatever," The adolescent grumbled then threw his pencil across the room. Laxus glared once more, and pointed Erza to open the door for the members of the meeting. As the managers, and record labels left, Laxus stopped the boys and Lucy short.

"Nope," He scowled and shoved Natsu into his seat. "We have one more topic to discuss," Lucy sat down at his words, ignoring his flirty wink. "I have decided that another band is to join our label. Yes, we have smaller groups but, I have signed another boy band that will become big as you all are," Laxus clicked a button on the remote he was holding, an image popped up, it being of several males that seemed to be their age. Lucy blushed, catching the attention of some. Laxus lifted a questioning brow. "T-they're kind of attractive," She stuttered and began to look elsewhere.

Gray furrowed his brows and redirected his attention to the slightly wavering picture. (A/N: Get ready for this weird combination of people) The lead singer stood in the front of the five-man band. He had brown hair dyed black, with stormy blue eyes. He wore all black with tattoos up and down his arms. "This," Laxus rolled his eyes, then pushed another button; the screen showed the main singer alone," is Andrew Dennis." Lucy's face went crimson as more pictures piled up on the screen. (A/N: He looks like Andy Biersack) "Next is," another picture popped up," Max Nishi," A teen boy with pearly white teeth and dark brown eyes played on the large TV. His silver hair spiked in different directions mildly, while he shoved his fists into a large bright blue hoodie. (A/N: Resembles Xiahn Nishi) Lucy sighed dreamily as she rubbed her red face unconsciously. "Uriah Sheltone," Lucy squealed as a male with deep brown hair and eyes showed up. He was wearing a band T-shirt with black skinny-jeans that were looped with chains. He was smiling widely, his eyes closed happily in the process. (A/N: Uriah Shelton) Laxus showed the other two members quickly, already regretting his choice in signing the band due to Lucy's shy attitude. (A/N: Get ready for this…) "Where they from, Sparkie?" Natsu asked with curiosity evident on his face. Laxus then proceeded to grit his teeth together and blow air from his nose, "England."

Once Gray woke Lucy from her loss of consciousness from the amount of cute boys she is to come into contact with from time to time, Gray and Lucy got to work.

"Hurry up! Natsu will be done in the bathroom at any moment!" Lucy squeaked taping the clear plastic to the wall tightly, in a more rushed manner. Gray finished his side and jumped back taking Lucy with him. Lucy and Gray, now at a further distance, watched and waited for Natsu to appear. A loud throaty shriek followed by the sound of ripping plastic erupted in the building. Lucy laughed loudly as she stumbled to Natsu's twitching form, wrapped messily in plastic. "You look so silly!" She gasped for breath as she saw Natsu's pig nose caused by the wrap. He slowly stood to fall again, because Gray tugged on a translucent wire that dug into Natsu's leg. "You guys are so gonna get it!" Natsu screamed and began to hop after the two as they ran off in laughter.

"Who's next?" Gray asked as the hid behind a corner, Lucy giggled and pointed to a nearby Loke who was brushing his fingers through his hair carefully with a mirror in hand.

Poor Loke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**A lot of songs in this! Not much happened but...a prank war! XD Review what pranks you want to read about!**

**Poll results so far...**

**I've added review votes this chapter**

**GraLu=15**

**Vampire AU=12**

**Armed Forces AU=9**

**RoLu=7**

**Other=2**

**So the poll...here are the details...**

**ONLY 7 REVIEWS AWAY!**

**Poll posted - end at 250 reviews... new story after 250 reviews as well.**

**So, VAMPIRE AU OR EX-MARINE/ARMED FORCES TYPE DEAL! I have a lot of good ideas for both themes.**

**You'll have to vote for the AU theme and pairing! Choices are:**

**AU... Vampire AU or boy is EX-MARINE or member of the armed forced, review your pick of branch and rank for the male.**

**Pairings... GraLu or RoLu (Top pairing is main pairing, the losing has slight romance with Lucy)**

**OH AND DON'T WORRY IF YOUR AU DOESN'T WIN! I HAVE PLANS TO POST THE LOSING AT A MUCH LATER DATE ANYWAY!**

**.**

**-Don't Know What to Review About-**

**~Why not~**

**The poll!**

**Chapter ideas!**

**When you want me to update!**

**Quote suggestion!**

**Useless Fact suggestion!**

**Who do you ship Lucy with!**

**The Prank Wars!**

**Or just compliment in the nicest way possible, please!**

**.**

**~'Till Next Time~**

**-XxX12KeysXxX**


	20. XxChapter-20xX

**-First Tune-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? She's a small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing businesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Nor do I own any songs sung in this story. I own merely the plot.**

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**New story up! Go check that out it is called 'Bitten'! I also want to say…it's been a long while followed by several complaints about the format so I decided to dull it down a bit for y'all! **

**.**

**Next to Update: ****_Bitten_**

**On ta deh storay…**

**.**

_**Previously on FT…**_

_**"You look so silly!" She gasped for breath as she saw Natsu's pig nose caused by the wrap. He slowly stood to fall again, because Gray tugged on a translucent wire that dug into Natsu's leg. "You guys are so gonna get it!" Natsu screamed and began to hop after the two as they ran off in laughter.**_

_**"Who's next?" Gray asked as the hid behind a corner, Lucy giggled and pointed to a nearby Loke who was brushing his fingers through his hair carefully with a mirror in hand.**_

_**Poor Loke.**_

Normal POV

"Shhh…Shut up," Lucy glared as she crawled along the floor to the nearly empty meeting room. "Gray if you don't stop sloshing that tomato paste around in that darned gun, I will cut you," the blonde seethed turning slightly to scowl at the older boy who carried his large water firearm as he crouched. Gray grumbled his spiteful comebacks as they neared the glass door. Pressing their backs against carpeted walls, the two began to whisper their countdowns. "3…2…1!" The coworkers sprung to their feet both lunging towards the door, both bursting into the room. "Say hello to my little friend!" Gray shouted as he pulled at a plastic barrel attached to the bottom of his toy gun releasing his 'ammo'. Lucy smirked while watching Loke's stupefied face become coated in a red slush of a mess. "What the heck!" Loke shrieked, wiping tomato blood from his olive eyes. Lucy giggled whilst aiming once more; targeting the very skin he was clearing.

"You are so going to get it!" Loke shouted surging forward from the rolling chair, abandoning his handheld mirror. Lucy squealed as strong hands gripped her sides and hugged her to a chest. Loke laughed as Lucy tried to escape from the tomato paste he continued to rub along her features. Gray was laughing as well, spraying Loke's mane every chance he got. He armed himself with Lucy's forgotten gun using both weapons to dirty the room.

"Ahem," The clearing of a throat interrupted the trio's fun. "What the h*ll is going on!" Laxus shouted, a vein protruding from his now sweaty forehead. "Um…prank war?" Lucy finally clawed away from Loke's hold, her white top now a splotchy pink. "Funny," the large man sighed in frustration and stepped to the side revealing 5 teenagers.

Lucy squeaked and hid behind Loke, "Hi! M-my name i-is L-"The blonde was soon interrupted by a deep voice, "Lucy, we know. The name is Andrew, Andrew Dennis," His accent made Lucy swoon internally before shyly taking his offered hand for a shake. "And this is Max," a silver haired boy smiled and waved, "Uriah," A chocolate brown haired boy nodded at the blonde, "Yoh," The redhead stepped forward and smirked, "and finally my mate, Ryunosuke." (A/N: The final two are off of 'Starry Sky' amazing anime!) The final member grinned and ruffled his golden locks.

"Nice to meet you all!" Lucy blushed and waved to each new boy. The other messy members of Fairy Tail Corp. simply grunted in hello. "We've already met the others, we are all big fans!" Max chuckled with squinted eyes, his accent light but evident. The boys rolled their eyes and walked off and into the showers, thus leaving the blushing Lucy alone.

-Time Skip (Next Day ~Day Off)

"I'm telling you Levy! Cutest boys you would ever see!" Levy giggled at the blondes remarks. "I bet. Hey, Lis told me to tell you she is sorry she couldn't make it, Elfman is sick," Lucy nodded in understanding underneath her shades and beanie. The two teens were in a fairly vacant café that just opened only weeks ago. "It's nice to talk after you have been so busy," Levy sighed digging into her small chocolate dessert. "It is," The blonde nodded despite her slurping of her strawberry smoothie. "When is your next day off?" "Hmmm, I think next Wednesday." The blunette growled, "I'm at the book store that day," the girl referred to her part-time job that she was working. "That stinks," Lucy pouted and grabbed Levy's free hand. "We could do a small sleepover, it would be very short but we could talk a bit!" The blonde offered earning a slight nod. "That seems cool! I'd like that."

"Did I tell you that the guys and I are doing a prank war?" The blue-haired girl shook her head, "Well Gray and I teamed up," the blonde ignored her friends mischievous stare, "We already took down Loke and Natsu!" Levy giggled and let the images of a helpless Loke and Natsu play through her head. "And Oh My Gosh!" The fair-haired girl changed the topic quickly, slamming her head against the booth's table, hard. "I met those cute boys completely soaked with tomato paste from Loke's prank," The blonde shuddered against the table disregarding the forming bruise on her head. Levy giggled and shoved Lucy lightly, "I bet'cha still looked cute," she teased making the blonde cringe at her own actions.

Author's Note:  
Story is up! Go check out 'Bitten' just click my name and scroll down my bio to my story list and click on the pretty little link and enjoy the chapters! Oh! And it's already second chapter updated and has a third chapter coming out next, probably this weekend or Wednesday…so review for those! Sorry it was short and chapter idea thanks to _**Prankstaaaaar**_ a guest reviewer! REVIEW GUYS!


	21. XxChapter-21xX

**-First Tune-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? She's a small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing businesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Nor do I own any songs sung in this story. I own merely the plot.**

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**New story up! Go check that out it is called 'Bitten'! I also want to say…it's been a long while followed by several complaints about the format so I decided to dull it down a bit for y'all! **

**.**

**Next to Update: ****_Bitten_**

**On ta deh storay…**

**.**

_**Previously on FT…**_

_**Levy giggled and let the images of a helpless Loke and Natsu play through her head. "And Oh My Gosh!" The fair-haired girl changed the topic quickly, slamming her head against the booth's table, hard. "I met those cute boys completely soaked with tomato paste from Loke's prank," The blonde shuddered against the table disregarding the forming bruise on her head. Levy giggled and shoved Lucy lightly, "I bet'cha still looked cute," she teased making the blonde cringe at her own actions.**_

Normal POV

*Thunk Thunk* Rain continued to beat steadily down upon a small apartment belonging to a certain blonde.

"That's cheating!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and stood from her position on the floor. The group insisted on having a game night considering their schedule has been very busy, well with the constant pranks and meetings. Tonight's small sleepover was to be a prank and fan free event as it was.

"I'm going to the kitchen to grab the cupcakes," she scoffed at the arguing Natsu and Loke who were oblivious to Lucy's leave. "I'll help!" Lucy turned slightly at the voice that called out to her before stepping onto the kitchen's tiles, it was Gray. "Okay, the mini-cupcakes should be done cooling and ready for frosting," Lucy began sifting through small containers of spices and sprinkles in her pantry, finding bright blue and chocolate icing. "Here I'll take chocolate and you'll get this!" Lucy smiled handing over the carton of icing along with a small pouch with an adapter at the tip. Lucy hummed as she quickly iced her twelve; she swayed her hips lightly to her own voice.

The sound of rushing water flowed through the blonde's ear then out the other. Cool hands stopped the swaying of the teen's hips, "Gray?" The raven hummed in response working his hands down her arms. "Look you've made a mess of yourself," He clutched the sides of the girl's hand in his own, bringing it slowly to his mouth. Gray kissed clean skin that was near a small amount of chocolate, his tongue darted from his mouth as he began licking lightly at the back of her hand.  
G-gra-," Lucy's body froze as he began to suck at her fingers individually. "Y-you shouldn't b-be doing t-this. We aren't t-together," Lucy stuttered out, her eyes never leaving his mouth that warmed her now damp slender fingers. "We could be," Gray flicked his eyes up meeting her own making her mouth go dry. Gray blew at the moist skin giving the girl an evident shiver. "Wh-a?" Gray smirked as he left the blonde to her thoughts, reappearing in the living room to find a seething Loke, bored Gajeel, and a pink headed idiot rolling in his fake board game money that he took from his opponent.

Gajeel sat straight staring at Gray carefully. "Dude? Did you eat your own sh**?" Gray glared at the curious teens whilst rubbing the corners of his mouth violently. "No, in fact I was-" "Helping me ice the cupcakes. They're done!" Lucy wiped the smug look off of Gray's face as she avoided the inquisitive look from the boy. The other boys quickly made their way to the two pans of miniature cupcakes stealing several each.

"So, uh, back to the game!" The blushing blonde was trying to ignore Gray's constant stares by changing the subject of cupcakes. "Let's change the game," Gray suggested folding the flimsy board. "Dude! I was winning!" Natsu shouted glaring at the oblivious Gray and self-satisfied Loke. "Yeah, it was getting boring anyway," Loke smirked laying his back against the chair. "What are we gonna play?" Gajeel questioned finishing off the last cupcake. "Seven minutes in heaven! I go first!"Loke jumped dragging Lucy from her spot on the couch to the nearby closet. "Loke!" Loke ignored her and quickly shut the doors then tied a small scarf around the door knobs, in a way locking them. "We have seven minute, Princess!" Lucy knitted her eyebrows together, "What do you wanna do?" Loke blushed, "Don't answer that…just keep it PG-13," Loke's eyes widened for a moment, "I can do anything?" Lucy shrugged in response, "It wouldn't be fun otherwise."

Loke hesitantly leaned forward grabbing Lucy's shoulders and tugging her onward. "Are you sure?" Lucy giggled and nodded. "Okay."

Loke pressed his forehead against Lucy's he worked his hand up to her head clutching her half-up half-down hair. The orange haired teen pressed his lips against hers barely. Lucy did nothing but let it happen, she noted that he was merely brushing their lips; she could only slightly feel it. Loke kissed her even lighter coaxing her to kiss back. Lucy realized she was being taunted, complying to the lion's deep desire she pulled back followed by tangling both hands into his large mane then crashing her lips upon his, thoroughly surprising Loke. Lucy grinned against his mouth before sucking on his lower lip earning a throaty moan from the male. Loke darted his tongue out, licking Lucy's upper lip. The blonde stopped tugging at his lip to let him initiate a deeper kiss. Loke gripped Lucy's sides pulling her hips against his. The boy plunged his tongue into Lucy's mouth, both tongues dancing with one another. Each of the two took turns tasting the others' caverns. Loke pulled back and ended the make out session with a sweet gentlemanly kiss on the lips. Loke and Lucy both had equally red faces, "Thank you, Princess. I hope we can do this again," He pecked her lips amiably and bowed. At that moment a small alarm sounded from a phone in the living room. "You guys are done!" Lucy smacked her face to relieve the raging blush on her cheeks.

Loke slowly unwound the scarf on the door and pushed it open for the shy girl.

"Who's next?" Lucy began fidgeting as Gajeel stood. "I'll go," came his gruff response as he slowly made his way past her. "You coming?" Lucy squeaked turning around to enter the closet once more.

"I'm not going to do anything to you bunny girl so wipe that scared expression off your face," Lucy relaxed taking a seat on the ground, "Besides I'm saving myself for Levy-" Gajeel shut his mouth in shock, turning his face to the side quickly. "That's so CUTE!" Lucy squealed hugging the buff teenager. The guys outside were shocked by the sudden exclamation, all not knowing what Gajeel was doing.

"How are you gonna ask her out?" Gajeel was blushing madly, "I was planning on just asking her at our next concert." "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Again the surprised faces of the outside group. "Why not?" "You have to buy her a book…then write a small poem at the end, asking her out then signing your name!" "Ew, that's sappy…" "But will totally work!" Gajeel sighed, "What book?" "Ripper by Lexi Blake! She's been begging for it!" Gajeel nodded with a determined grin plastered to his face. "Guys times up!" The same alarm blared; Lucy then helped open the door for the large teen. "Next?" Lucy stayed at the closet waiting for the next boy quietly. Gray stood and made his way over, but Natsu beat him in the closet shutting the doors in his face. "Start the time!"

"What do you wanna do?" Lucy smiled kindly, figuring the innocent boy would just talk."I wanna get my first kiss over with, the guys tease me like the jerks they are," Natsu grinned at the stunned girl. "Are you sure?" Lucy blushed and leaned forward. (A/N: Here is to the NaLu lovers reading my story…) Natsu tried to compress his beaming smile while he softly placed his hands on her cheeks. Lucy let out a small breath before touching lips with him. Natsu jolted back a little at the tingling sensation but settled back in and pulled her to his body with ease. Lucy moved her lips against his very slowly and as carefully as she could knowing that it would be easier for the new comer to adapt, no tongue. Natsu drew back, "Kiss me seriously, I'll catch up," Natsu stared into the blonde's eyes startling her. Lucy nodded tilting her head to the side and held the back of his head pushing him into her lips. Natsu bit lightly at her lip making her gasp, enough time to experiment with tongue. Natsu slid his tongue along her teeth, cheek and finally her own tongue. Lucy paused pulling back, "Natsu is this really your first time?" Natsu nodded still in Lucy's arms with her in his, "Why?" Lucy looked down in shyness her cheeks flushing, "You kiss really well." Natsu felt his face heat up at her compliment. "Guys!" Natsu grinned kissing her on the forehead then hugging her as a friend would. "Thanks Lucy, I owe you one!" Lucy giggled letting him out of the closet and allowing Gray in.

"So…" Lucy cleared her throat. "We can just get it over with," Lucy suggested, "No, let's enjoy it!" Gray smiled happily.

Gray wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist; he pressed his lips against her in a chaste kiss. He nuzzled the side of her face with his nose giving her small kisses down her cheeks to her neck; the neck is where he spent most of his attention. Gray gave a long kiss to her sensitive skin blowing warm air every so often to give her a chill. Lucy held in a moan as he slowly brought her to the floor still kissing her neck in different places. Gray set her gently on the carpeted ground; he straddled her hips putting his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Gray commenced the French kissing, skillfully hitting all of Lucy's sensitive spots. He continued this as he let his cool fingers slide under the golden-haired girl's shirt. Gray kneaded the creamy soft skin of her stomach with icy fingers causing her to moan at the sensation whilst she arched her back, smashing her large chest against his flat one. Lucy slowed the kiss while she switched positions with Gray, her now being on top. Gray ran his cold hands along her back growling at the bra strap in his way. He started plucking at the wire eventually letting it free of its hold. Lucy sighed against his lips stopping the kiss to slide the bra off from underneath her tight shirt. Once the black and white undergarment was off, Lucy smashed her lips against Gray's, working her hands to his waistband sticking out from his black jeans. The blonde's warm fingers dipped below the elastic, feeling his low hips then finally resting against his tailbone. "Lucy," Gray breathed heavily against her lips as she nipped at his jaw then kissed the reddening spot.

"Times up!" Lucy groaned pulling away and stood up. "That…was," Gray swallowed nodding gasping for breath, "Awesome!" Lucy grinned but cleared her throat soon after. "Here," Lucy threw him a jacket, "What?" "That," Lucy pointed to his lower region. He quickly grabbed it saying his thanks and wrapping it around his waist to shield his area. "Here…" Gray took out the hair-tie from her tresses then slid it onto his wrist; Gray then flipped her blonde locks over her chest to block her own perky 'region'. "Thanks," She blushed, starting to open the closet doors. Gray winced in pain, "I'm gonna run to the restroom."

Gray slid through the doors sprinting to the restroom. "What's with him?" Lucy shrugged biting her lip, she herself jumping to the couch to cover up with a blanket. "Any other games?" Lucy questioned the group. Natsu grinned, "Twister?" He stood then walked to the closet to retrieve the game. "I guess," Each shrugged, just as Gray reappeared with the jacket in his arms. "What we playin'?" Gray asked tossing the jacket near Lucy, "You said you were cold right?" Lucy smiled tugging it on under the blanket then zipping it up. "Um, Twister," Gray nodded then launched himself over the couch's armrest landing next to Lucy. "Um…Lucy?" Lucy looked up at Natsu's voice, "Is this yours?" The teen was holding a large bra in his hands. Lucy blushed and squealed while Gray sunk into the couch slowly. "So you're not wearing one now?" "Eek! Shut up Loke!" Natsu flushed tossing the garment into the nearby hamper. "Let's play!" Lucy quickly changed the topic while she leaned against Gray for support who sweetly rubbed her back.

**Author's Note:**

**So there was a little GraLu, LoLu and NaLu…I hope you enjoyed, I was kind of running out of ideas. So yeah…REVIEW! AND GO CHECK OUT BITTEN! IT IS NEXT TO UPDATE! **

**That is as far as the 'lemon' y'all asked for will go…kissing and suggestive actions or as I said 'regions' lol R&amp;R!**

_**Q: If you were a famous singer, what genre of music would you choose to sing?**_

_**A: I would sing pop or glam metal…yeah lol! What about you guys? Review your answer!**_


	22. XxChapter-22xX

**-First Tune-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? She's a small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing businesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Nor do I own any songs sung in this story. I own merely the plot.**

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**New story up! Go check that out it is called 'Bitten'! I also want to say…it's been a long while followed by several complaints about the format so I decided to dull it down a bit for y'all! **

**.**

**Next to Update: ****_Bitten_**

**On ta deh storay…**

**.**

_**Previously on FT…**_

"_**So you're not wearing one now?" "Eek! Shut up Loke!" Natsu flushed tossing the garment into the nearby hamper. "Let's play!" Lucy quickly changed the topic while she leaned against Gray for support who sweetly rubbed her back.**_

Normal POV

The rest of the night was filled with games; Twister was forced to a draw due to the continuous inappropriate touching from Loke followed by repetitive fits from a certain raven.

The five band mates have decided to retire for the night, Lucy came to the conclusion that she would sleep with the guys in the living room for it was fair.

Lucy felt most at ease beside Gray and near Natsu so she set down her blankets there. She waited patiently for the boys to slowly slip into slumber before tugging her jacket off leaving only a tight band T-shirt and black skinny jeans over underwear. The blonde was soon taken into the arms of a lead singer who pressed himself against her back. Lucy smiled a small smile as she nuzzled into the embrace the teen had to offer. 'Does he really want to be with me? Would it be wrong to want his company? Is it wrong that I want him to be romantic with me?' A small battle in Lucy's mind kept her awake a little longer, but as if being a sign, Gray wrapped his legs around hers and began to whisper in her ear, "Lucy, don't over think our relationship. If you feel it is right in your heart…just say yes…" The blonde's eyes widened as his deep voice played in her head, she twisted to see he was fast asleep a slumber that was to soon overtake her body as well.

Gray was the first to wake. He propped himself up with slight difficultly to view the blonde in his arms. A small smile played on his lips as he brushed her bangs from her beautiful face that was soaking up the stray sunlight that flittered through the curtains. "Lucy," He sighed aloud, liking the way her name tasted on his tongue. The blonde turned in her sleep to only latch onto the raven with her head buried into his chest. Gray chuckled then stood up after slowly unraveling himself from the girl's grip. The boy made his way to the kitchen, helping himself to the pantry to begin creating breakfast for the band.

A mixture of cinnamon, milk, and eggs sizzled on the stove whilst it was wetting a piece of freshly sliced bread to make French toast. The dark haired boy hummed to himself pausing to peer through the frosted window, it was getting rather cold for winter to be soon over. A certain blonde crawled from her spot, groggily making her way to Gray's side. She gave him a small hug before walking off to her bedroom for clothes. She reappeared to see a smug looking Gray. "Have you thought about it?" Lucy furrowed her brows in thought remembering the boy's words last night. Lucy nodded her head with a grin, "I think I say yes," Gray smiled then laughed, joy overtaking his body as he leapt to Lucy's figure, hugging her tightly laughing lightly as he took in her scent. "Good!" Lucy pecked his cheek.

"Just don't be a jerk or I'll have to change my mind," Lucy giggled at her own words while climbing onto the counter to sit. "I'm a pretty nice person, once close to me," Gray smirked nearing the girl on the countertops; he placed his arms on either side of the blonde's hips. "I feel those words suggest something other than what I'm thinking," She let out a breath as he neared his face to hers.

"Eeek," Gray jolted by her sudden exclamation, "You're burning the food!" Gray jumped away, sliding the skillet to a different burner hissing at the charred crust.

"What's the commotion?"

"Gray burnt our food!"

Gray pouted looking at his two band mates, one being his drummer the other his new girlfriend.

"Nice goin' klutz."

Gray glared at the large teen, and frowned at his laughing girlfriend.

"Lighten up, Gray. It's just toast. You know what guys? We should go to the park! I have some footballs and soccer balls in my closet to mess around with!" The two stared quizzically. "Is that a good idea? Fans go crazy with that kind of stuff," Lucy bit her lip, "We have to try, we haven't had real…innocent…fun in a long while!" Lucy glanced at Gray for a moment.

"I like the idea!"Another voice filled the air, belonging to a pink haired boy. "See! It'll be fun!"

"Go wake up Loke then," Gray spoke whilst tossing the burnt food into the trashcan. Natsu and Lucy disappeared to do just that.

"Loke! Wake up!" Natsu shouted loudly shaking him violently.

"Nooooooo! I need my beauty sleep!" Came his slurred retort when he hid his face underneath the blankets.

"Psh…you need hibernation," The room grew silent at Lucy's words. Natsu began howling in laughter as Loke whipped his head out to whine in defiance.

"Princess…that was mean!" Lucy giggled helping him to a stand, she also told him of their plans to go to the park.

Each boy considered themselves ready as they pulled on a jacket and their disguises, so they were all waiting on Lucy. The teen came from her room wearing a black sports bra with black yoga pants and tennis shoes. She tied her hair up in a messy ponytail. Gray blushed at her ready appearance, "No, let's put on my hoodie shall we," he stuttered nervously stripping himself free from his sweater-like hoodie then tugged it over his girlfriend's torso. Lucy smiled, pushing sunglasses onto the bridge of her nose. "Let's go!" The boys chuckled following the blonde out of the door; she forced Gajeel to hold a netted bag that held two footballs and a single soccer ball with several orange cones.

"You play soccer?" Lucy looked at Natsu over her shoulder giving a small smile and nod as a yes. "I'm pretty good too!" She laughed as Gray wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug then loosened to just hold her sides in his hands. "You know what this makes me want to sing?" Lucy hummed in response, the couple now several yards ahead of the others.

Gray let his head rest on the girl's shoulder, working his hands to her wrists, plunging both of their fists into the pocket of the hoodie Lucy was wearing.

"It's too cold, for you here…and now…so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater," Lucy sighed, leaning against her boyfriend's chest.

"They look really close," Loke stared at the two co-workers that walked whilst hugging one another.

"Bet they're dating!" Gajeel glared at Natsu, "Fire-tard, I was about to call that!"

"You were too slow, guess you'll lose the bet then!" Natsu sang taunting the buff teen, ignoring the insulting nickname given to him.

Loke frowned staring elsewhere, "If you break her heart, I'll be there to catch her Gray," He clenched his fists tightly with a slight growl. "You said something?" Natsu looked up, pausing his immature fight with Gajeel. "Huh? No."

**Author's Note:**

**It was medium length right? Lol! REVIEW AND GO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY BITTEN!**

_**Q: If you woke up tomorrow as an animal, what animal would you choose to be?**_

_**A: I would love to be a tiger! I am in love with white tigers…or a wolf that'd be cool too!**_

_**What about you? Review your answer!**_


	23. XxChapter-23xX

**-First Tune-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? She's a small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing businesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Nor do I own any songs sung in this story. I own merely the plot.**

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**New story up! Go check that out it is called 'Bitten'! I also want to say…it's been a long while followed by several complaints about the format so I decided to dull it down a bit for y'all! Oh and as a P.S. for this note...I'm writing this entirely on my phone soooooo haha mistakes will be made!**

**.**

**Next to Update: Bitten**

**On ta deh storay…**

**.**

_**Previously on FT…**_

_**He clenched his fists tightly with a slight growl. "You said something?" Natsu looked up, pausing his immature fight with Gajeel. "Huh? No."**_

Normal POV

"C'mon brah, lets go brah!" Gray shuffled from side to side with a soccer ball at his feet and a certain blonde glaring in front of him. "Say brah one more time, I will tackle you," Her eyes narrowed to slits. "Is that a bad or good thing..." Gray smirked at the agitated girl who merely let her fists tighten, "...brah?" Lucy let out a sharp war cry before charging at a faster pace. Gray grinned dodging to the right and extending his arms to catch the now flailing blonde. Lucy stumbled roughly into his embrace taking both of them down. Gray instinctively pulled Lucy closer to his chest as the ground below them gave way. Lucy let a soft grunt escape her nose as there was no time for a scream to waste her breath. The couple tumbled sloppily down a small hill clawing and cradling one another the ride down.

Coming to a stop, Lucy pushed herself weakly from the terrain to find an equally bruised and battered Gray. The fair-haired girl let out a small breath before cracking up. The laugh lost its way in the air, intertwining with Gray's deep and smooth ones. "That hurt," Lucy giggled despite the dull roar of a pulled muscle in her back, screeching to be noticed. "You okay?" Gray nodded sighing whilst using his thumb to lightly nudge a speck of mud from the blonde's temple.

"Awww, we're all dirty," Gray chuckled pulling her into a hug that would be awkward if they cared. "Hey, we need to go on a date, officially!" Gray exclaimed out of nowhere. Lucy nodded against his chest, "I agree but as of now I feel gross, besides, we should get back anyway. I want some me time," Gray helped her to a stand, "me and you time you mean?" Lucy lulled her head to the side dramatically, "Gray we just got together, we don't have to spend every waking moment of out lives with one another. Although it does sound quite tempting." That ended the conversation as Lucy brought her hands to his face gently pulling him into a soft and chaste kiss. Gray reciprocated her actions with a gentle grasp on her hip along with fingers woven into silky hair.

"We need to get back up," Lucy smiled against his lip then began to tug him up the hill.

"It's getting dark! Where were you guys?" Natsu laughed sliding to a stop on the frost covered grass.

"Tumbling down a hill!" Lucy shouted back, taking long strides that put an ache in her thighs while Gray followed in tow.

"I can tell," Loke let out a dry laugh that was void of his emotions. 'Maybe it was best to forget her romantically and help her up when she falls after their relationship is broken...but that kiss in the closet...' The orange haired male groaned lightly at his mental battle between his feelings and logic.

"Let's go! Whose going home first?" Lucy jumped ahead of the group walking with confident bounds. It went without words that Lucy was to be in her small apartment first. As the group walked together they nervously tugged down their beanies further as lunch for schools and businesses has come around, Lucy steps became more careful as she felt people were watching her carefully.

Lucy luckily made it home without any people screaming for her autograph.

"I'll see you later!" Lucy grinned behind her glasses before disappearing behind her door.

The sound of her bag of sport equipment clinking against the floor resounded throughout the 'empty' apartment. Lucy flicked on the lights turning around after locking her door and peeling Gray's hoodie, her glasses, and beanie from her body.

"Lucy Heartfilia, we have come to retrieve you." Lucy's eyes widened at the stranger in all black with a Bluetooth device in his right ear. Lucy let out a squeak as she launched herself to her now locked door. Before being able to claw at the lock, everything went black and the feeling of six hands went numb.

**Author's Note:**

**So I know it was short and all but there is a serious thing going on! Lol! Review what you think has happened?**

_**Q: What's your favorite sport?**_

_**A: Soccer! I love it so much! How about you? Review your answer!**_


	24. XxChapter-24xX

**-First Tune-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidentally run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? She's a small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing businesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Nor do I own any songs sung in this story. I own merely the plot.**

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**GO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "Bitten" PWEASE!**

**VAMPIRE AU-GRALU-**

**.**

**Next to Update: FTA: Fairy Tail Academy**

**On ta deh storay…**

**.**

**_Previously on FT…_**

_**"Lucy Heartfilia, we have come to retrieve you." Lucy's eyes widened at the stranger in all black with a Bluetooth device in his right ear. Lucy let out a squeak as she launched herself to her now locked door. Before being able to claw at the lock, everything went black and the feeling of six hands went numb.**_

**Normal POV**

"So, you and Lucy, huh?" Gray glared across the table, "What about it, Ultear?" The famous pop-star was ignored by his older sister. "You guys seem to be getting pretty cozy," she smirked at the now scowling male with a blush on his cheeks.

"I'm joking, chill out. I'm not going to harm her or anything, but you should have told mom about your relationship, at least, rather than me finding out through the media."

"I was busy-"

"Yeah, busy sucking face-"

"Tell me what?" Ur entered the room with a casserole dish in her padded hands; she set down the container between the bickering siblings.

"Gray has a girlfriend."

Ur chuckled at the two, "It was bound to happen someday."

Gray rubbed his temples 'He spontaneously shows up at home to surprise his family, and this is what he gets, a headache?'

"She's really pretty though! Plus, she's in his band."

Ur raised a brow.

"You're mixing work and love? Be careful, and I thought it was only the boys in the band."

"Have you been reading the magazines, mom?"

Ur shook her head at her carbon copy, "Why waste money when my boy comes home and indirectly tells me these things anyway," She smiled after squeezing her youngest son's cheeks and disappeared to grab the side dishes.

"Is she nice?"

Gray groaned and nodded his head in response.

"Good kisser?"

Gray's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Ultear!"

The older teen began laughing taking his embarrassment as a yes.

'It was going to be a long dinner'

**-Time Skip- (Next Morning~)**

Gray kissed his mother goodbye and punched Ultear's shoulder lightly as a farewell. He made his way to his car, pulled it out of the driveway and onto the road to take him to Lucy's apartment to pick her up for the concert rehearsal.

Gray clicked a few buttons before hearing the buzzing of the phone from his car's speakers. He glanced from Lucy's picture to her name on the small screen under the windshield to his passenger seat, reminding him of the Halloween party. A smiled tugged its way to his lips when the phone picked up. "Hey, Lu!" He called out for her to hear. "Lu?" The raven knitted his eyebrows together as no response came.

*Beep Beep Beep*

The call dropped.

Gray let out a frustrated breath and pressed call on the car's touch screen once more.

Nothing.

Now he was worried.

Gray sped up all the while recalling and recalling, no response at all. "Please Lucy please!" He growled under his breath and pressed call once more as he parked in her parking lot. It didn't ring this time. Gray leapt out of his car, not paying mind to shut the door after him. "Lucy!" He shouted ignoring the looks he was given, whether they were from excited fans or older members who looked at him with disgust. "Lucy!" He screamed another time all the while choosing the steps so she could possibly hear him if she was on another floor.

He sprinted to her door and found it barely locked, as if she didn't lock it properly or…unlock it properly. Gray's blood ran cold. "Lucy!" He pounded against her door, "Lucy!" He began to scare himself with the ideas that ran through his head. "Lucy! PLEASE!" He rammed himself against the door just enough to force the small lock to collapse. He barged into the apartment to find it empty; he screamed her name in panic. He found the bag of sports equipment toppled over spilling the items of its content. "Lu!" He rushed into each room coming up without a trace. He crumbled to the floor and let his fingers wonder to his phone. He absentmindedly called whoever he could reach; no one knew where she was. "Lucy…where are you," His words were shaky and filled with tears that have yet to fall from the watering orbs.

*911 Please state your emergency*

"I would like to r-report a-a missing p-person. I can't f-find m-my g-girlfriend anywhere," his sobs were broken as the person on the other line could tell.

*Sir, where was the last place you saw your girlfriend. I need a name.*

"L-Lucy Heartfilia, I last saw her outside her apartment l-last night." Her name put a larger lump in his throat. "Please f-find her."

*Where are you now? The police will contact you*

"I'm a-at her home n-now, she's-s n-not here."

*Are there any signs of forced entry?*

Gray blinked a couple times to empty his wet eyes; he let his pupils scan the room once more.

"N-no- wa-wait…" He neared the window on her back wall looking out upon the small city, "T-the window i-is o-open sli-ightly."

*The police are on their way Sir. Please remain calm.*

"Help h-her pl-ease."

Gray pressed 'end call' and let his phone slide to the floor. "Lucy!" He cried out tugging his hair from his spot on the ground, on the same carpet they had played 'Twister' and came up with the idea to play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'.

**-Lucy's Location-**

The blonde's eyes fluttered open to reveal only black in all directions. She opened her mouth to scream to only be stopped by the pain of further stretching her mouth that was gagged by rags. "Ah, so she's decided to awake," A voice called out to her, stilling her frantic movements as if she fell asleep once again against the restricting fabric that was bound her by the wrist and ankles. A chuckle escaped the man's lips, "Don't be afraid. I don't bite…" She felt him near her left ear then go quiet to reappear at her right, "…much." Lucy allowed the itchy cloth blocking her vision to slowly catch the frightened tears that dared to press past their barrier. _'Gray. Someone. Please save me.'_

**Author's Note:**

**Guys! I'm getting sick…bleck! Hopefully I can continue updating because some days it feels like a chore and just blah blah blah. Thank you guys for reading! I hope you are enjoying it so far. I found the story was falling from the rails and I am just trying to slowing rope it back in with some DRAMA lol.**

_**Q: What do you usually find yourself doing at night instead of sleeping?**_

_**A: I stare at the stars for hours! They're so pretty! Then I come back inside to finish reading the occasional updated fanfics. How about you? Review your answer!**_


	25. XxChapter-25xX

**-First Tune-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidentally run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? She's a small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing businesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Nor do I own any songs sung in this story. I own merely the plot.**

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**GO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "Bitten" PWEASE!**

**VAMPIRE AU-GRALU-**

**.**

**Next to Update: FTA: Fairy Tail Academy**

**On ta deh storay…**

**.**

**_Previously on FT…_**

_**The blonde's eyes fluttered open to reveal only black in all directions. She opened her mouth to scream to only be stopped by the pain of further stretching her mouth that was gagged by rags. "Ah, so she's decided to awake," A voice called out to her, stilling her frantic movements as if she fell asleep once again against the restricting fabric that was bound her by the wrist and ankles. A chuckle escaped the man's lips, "Don't be afraid. I don't bite…" She felt him near her left ear then go quiet to reappear at her right, "…much." Lucy allowed the itchy cloth blocking her vision to slowly catch the frightened tears that dared to press past their barrier. 'Gray. Someone. Please save me.'**_

**Normal POV**

"She's crying…" A female voice, cold, teasing. Lucy's shaking body froze as another voice came into play. This was different than the others. It was deep, disgruntled, a suffocated noise to the blonde's left followed by the sound of kicking against concrete. Lucy bit her cheek as the tears streaked along the curve of her upper lip resting there before slipping into her parted mouth. "Rogue, shut up!" Lucy let out a shaky breath at the sound of her old friend's name. The fabric was ripped from its tied form around the Lucy's eyes as her orbs were violated by spots of dim light. Minerva. Lucy glared through the tears at the manager of Saber Records in her feminine glory before twisting to see Rogue and Sting on either sides, Rogue on her left. They sat with their arms lightly knotted together with a rag in each of their mouths so they couldn't properly talk or move their arms to a certain extent. Rogue stared back, eyes widening at her bloodied wrists where the ropes cut too deep and the several rags tore the corners of her mouth as well as a pink rash from the blindfold while he was completely unharmed.

"You've become quite the little pop star, Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy flicked her gaze to the smiling Minerva with large men standing behind her. A laugh sounded out it belonged to a tall buff character that had told her moments ago that he didn't bite much. The blonde glared again, remaining silent.

"It is a rather unfortunate situation you have put yourself in, being friends with members of Sabertooth as you perform for the competitor of a company Fairy Tail Records. I do not like friendly competition, Blondie," Minerva smirked and glanced at a defeated Sting, "so join our company, that is if you don't want your loved ones to die."

Lucy gasped as one of Minerva's goons showed video of a exhausted Gray speaking with officers in her apartment with tear stained cheeks."Fine! Just don't hurt him!" Lucy's tears dripped to the floor as Minerva grinned evilly at how easily she gave up. "No promises," Lucy sobbed a little louder as she was untied and dropped to the ground, screaming at the pain of her tired and stiff muscles abruptly moving and oxygen slapping her wounds. "Good. Now sign this." Lucy glared and stood up slowly, wobbling on her legs. "I need to know you won't touch him." Minerva sighed and pointed to a line on a contract she shoved over to the shaking blonde with a snarl. "It's right there. Now sign!" Lucy wiped her tears leaving a smudge of blood and proceeded to sign despite Rogue and Stings cries of protest.

Minerva nodded and shoved Lucy forward causing her to stumble and fall into a goon's arms. "Get her cleaned up; her debut will be in a month after clearing it all up in the media."

Everything went black as she felt the same six hands that took her from her home take her to a miserable future without her band.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Lucy!"

The blonde spun around from the desk that was given to her at the connective dorm to Saber Records. Sting crashed into the room followed by a slum Rogue who stared at the tan wrap around the blonde's wrists. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Sting wrapped his arms around Lucy who nuzzled into his shoulder as her eyes began to burn. "Yeah, I guess. I didn't think I was going to miss them this much when I left, especially Gray," Sting sighed at the water the seeped through his shirt and loosened his grasped around the crying blonde as they sat on the soft bed with Rogue at there side. "Lucy, it's okay. We'll talk to them," Lucy pulled away and nodded as she used the back of her hand to wipe the tears from her face. She sucked in a breath, "Hey, Rogue." Rogue dropped to the floor in silence and punched the ground and let his fist rest there. Lucy hurried to his side and grabbed his bruising hand to hold. "Rogue, I'm fine. Look," He did and in turn he growled. "No you are not!" His scream shocked Lucy as he tugged his fist from her soft hands. "This isn't fine," He gently rubbed his thumb under her eyes and showed the liquid that slid down his finger slowly, proving his point. "I'm sorry Lucy. You should be with that Gray guy right now, not with us crying." Rogue gave her a quick hug then helped her to a stand. "Let's find him, and explain before he learns from the media." Sting nodded and dragged Lucy through the building and out the door with Rogue behind them holding a print of the contract Lucy had signed.

**XxXxXxXx **

"Gray? Gray!" Lucy entered her apartment and found her boyfriend signing papers and subconsciously leapt into him. "Lucy?! My gawd, you nearly gave me a heart attack," he wound his arms around her tightly, taking in her scent as a few tears sprung from his eyes. Lucy stayed quiet and hugged him with all her might. Rogue and Sting stepped deeper into the home not going unnoticed. Gray growled, "Did they take you?" Lucy shook her head 'no' and stepped back after giving him a small peck on the cheek. Rogue handed him the contract upon his curious gaze. Lucy watched his eyes skim over the paper. "It may sound bad but-" "Lucy, what the h*ll?! Bad?! You're leaving the f*cking band?! You go off without words and come back with your life signed away," Gray waved the paper with angry eyes, "How f*cking selfish do you have to be? Were you only dating me to get noticed be the rival band? It'd make sense; your old f*ck buddies are in that same group." "No! It's not like that-" "What the f*ck is wrong with you?! I thought you loved me. It was a mistake to love you, I'm a f*cking fool!" Gray let out a dry laugh despite his hurt features, "I love you," he yanked his beautiful black locks, "Why the h*ll do I love you?" "Gray-" "No! Shut the f*ck up, you've hurt me enough." "Gray, I," tears streamed down Lucy's pale face, igniting the burning feeling of the rash's irritation to the water. Gray balled his fists and pushed past his girlfriend, "Don't f*cking talk to me." With that Gray was gone. Lucy collapsed and stared at the door until her vision was to blurry from the tears. Lucy began to wail, a heart breaking sob that the torture of yesterday's events didn't have the strength to bring out. Rogue sat down next to her and pulled Lucy into his arms as Sting dismissed any detectives still hanging around the apartment building.

"I asked Minerva to not hurt him, and I am the one who brought him the most pain. What is wrong with me?" Rogue tightened his grip as she began thinking about the situation. "Lucy, it'll be okay." "No, Sting, I've ruined everything." Rogue shook his head and allowed her to rest her forehead on his shoulder as she bawled.

**XxXxXxXx **

"Geezus, Gray. They haven't found Lucy?"

Natsu walked into Gray's room as it was the first time he has been home in their condo since Lucy's disappearance. It was much messier than what he had left it well with all his newest song lyrics scattered on the floor, pictures of him and Lucy torn from their frames and thrown wherever, the smell of sweat and tears were the most prominent, and Gray lain curled in a ball underneath a single black sheet with his disheveled hair poking out from underneath the water drenched thin cloth.

"Don't talk about that b*tch. She broke my heart."

Natsu whistled at his harsh words.

"Did you guys break up?"

The pinkette dropped to the floor barely past his doorframe.

"Shut the f*ck up about her."

"Gray?"

"Natsu, seriously!"

"Don't just mope, d*mmit. If you had a bad breakup, try to move on. Busy yourself so you guys don't tear apart this f*cking awesome band."

"Natsu! She did that all on her own."

"Go do something. I want you out of this f*cking house, you have been in that same position for days."

Natsu stood and ripped the small blanket from Gray's body and hissed.

"And go take a f*cking bath, you smell like sh*t."

Gray glared and rolled off the bed, taking underwear, jeans, and a shirt with him to the bathroom in silence.

Natsu rolled his eyes and retreated to his own room as the showers water sounded in the distance.

**XxXxXxXx **

**Natsu's POV**

Giggling? Girls?

I frowned and stood from my red and orange bed and swung open the door. Gray was back home, I glanced at the clock, it was midnight and has been around 12 hours since he left at noon. He was doubled over and tugging off his jacket and shoes at the door with three giggling girls with bleached blonde hair and little clothing feeling him up. He turned around, wobbling slightly as the smell of alcohol reached my nose. He drunkenly grinned and flashed a small square packet before pushing the girls into his room and locked the door. I gagged and buried myself into the comforter on my bed as the room began to shake rhythmically as his bed frame repeatedly 'thunk'-ed into the wall behind my head followed by shrill cries of pleasure. Where the h*ll are Loke and Gajeel?! Why meeeeeee?

**XxXxXxXx**

**Normal POV**

Gray woke up to a splitting headache and puke on his tongue. He was in between two women that seemed around his age or older, both pressing their nude bodies closer to his own naked skin. He shifted and winced at the slick sweat among the three of them. He groaned and untangled himself and slowly trudged through a mess of clothes and papers on the floor to his on-suit where he vomited in the toilet painfully. Once he brushed his teeth several times and scrubbed himself clean in the shower he reentered his room with a clearer mind. Three women; two on the bed, now snuggling with one another, and the last on the floor in an odd position. Each female had a soft satisfied smirk on their faces and reeked of beer as he did moments ago. The girl on the floor had rested her hand near an open packet that read 'no glove, no love' with an impatient tear through the words. Gray frowned and slipped on new underwear and some clothing.

He left his room and cooked pancakes for breakfast, plating them as he saw Natsu peek hesitantly then disappear behind his door as the three women from his escapade last night walked into the kitchen in wrinkled clothes that they had arrived in. Gray sat the plates of pancakes in front of each female that took a seat with smiles. Gray sat on the counter furthest away from them.

"After you eat, please leave. I was out of my mind drunk and I made a mistake. I'm sorry for taking advantage of you, I just had a bad breakup."

The girls began to whine.

"But Gray we had fun."

"You are really good in bed."

The last girl just nodded in agreement as her mouth was too full to speak.

"Yeah, but I was planning on saving that for the one I loved," Gray mumbled under his breath and let out a sad breath.

"You guys do need to leave though, I have roommates."

They sighed and finished their meal. Each stood to leave and they did, the last one, the girl that was on the floor paused and shot Gray a look.

"I've never had a one night stand make me breakfast and regret taking advantage of me. The girl that you were hoping to save last night for is a very lucky girl. You're different Fullbuster-san, I'll make sure that this is our little secret." She peered at the other two girls who nodded in response, "Goodbye Gray-sama!"

Gray sighed and placed their dishes in the sink as he heard Natsu come into the room.

"Three F*CKING GIRLS! THREE?! What the h*ll man?" Gray bit his lip and shielded his face with his bangs as he seated himself at the island. "I know I messed up."

"D*mn right you did! What about your feelings for Lucy!?" Gray sighed once more and looked up, "She broke my heart Natsu! The f*cked up part is that I imagined all of those girls were Lucy last night even though I was drunk. I regret it all, because I know it would hurt her. Why do I care?! She is probably doing the same thing with that blonde and emo dude."

Natsu glared, "You know that she isn't, you did what you did even if it was a d*ck move. Besides she knows already."

Gray's eyes widened and he scowled back. "You told her?!"

"NO! She called crying and told me sorry over and over and apologized to you for an hour all the while the background noise of your obvious moaning her name as you humped some other chicks filled her ears."

Gray dropped his head to the table, letting it sit there and pound from the hangover her had.

"Ugh…"

Natsu went silent, "Maybe you should talk to her."

"No!"

"Yeah, you both are hurting. You probably didn't hear her out in the first place. She was missing for 48 hours and came back and jumped straight into your arms with tears all over her face. She obviously doesn't want to leave the band."

Gray sighed, "Later, I feel sick to my stomach."

Natsu nodded, "You did just drink your weight in alcohol without food in your body and tears all over you bed rather than hydrating your system after breaking up with the love of your life and f*cking three wh*res."

Gray groaned and walked to his room, then stopped outside the door. "Can I sleep the hangover off in your room; I don't want to go back in there right now."

Natsu nodded and went into the living room and started to play on the game system.

**Author's Note:**

**So a lot of drama and cursing! Hope the conflict is okay…REVIEW PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO FIX!**

_**Q: What is your favorite genre of a book?**_

_**A: I love contemporary books! The Sea of Tranquility is a must read! How about you? Review your answer!**_


	26. NEW ACCOUNT! NEW WEBSITE!

Hey guyssssss…so yeah sorry not a true update but rather an author's note!

**I JUST MADE A WATTPAD! IT'S THE SAME NAME! GO FOLLOW! **

As of now I just have the first chapter of Bitten revised but I will be writing stories soon enough (once I tame this story or cannot hold back from my excitement) that may be reason enough to follow as well as the possibility of Watt pad exclusive updates or bonus chapters! I'm pathetic…lol…but seriously 3 followers so far and it's been a day. **I NEED YOU!**

I think it would give me **a perfect opportunity to interact** **with you guys**! You know just click that follow button and I can see what you guys are interested in and mold my literature into something of the sort!

Again sorry this is not and update! This will be deleted by the next chapter of this particular story…I'm desperate…**FOLLOW PLEASE**! And review on this story when done, **I'll shoot you a PM your way in appreciation as well as a shout out next chapter**!


	27. XxChapter-26xX

**-First Tune-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidentally run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? She's a small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing businesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Nor do I own any songs sung in this story. I own merely the plot.**

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**GO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "Bitten" PWEASE!**

**VAMPIRE AU-GRALU-**

**.**

**I'M ON WATTPAD! SAME NAME!**

**On ta deh storay…**

**.**

_**Previously on FT…**_

_**Natsu nodded, "You did just drink your weight in alcohol without food in your body and sleep with tears all over you bed rather than hydrating your system all the after breaking up with the love of your life and f*cking three wh*res."**_

_**Gray groaned and walked to his room then stopped outside the door. "Can I sleep the hangover off in your room; I don't want to go back in there right now."**_

_**Natsu nodded and went into the living room and started to play on the game system.**_

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy! Welcome to Saber Records!" Minerva sashayed into the lobby where I had reluctantly begun to sign in.

I grumbled under my breath, more like welcome to h*ll.

"We have your debut in a month; we'll add your voice into the songs tomorrow for the album. From now on your reasoning for joining our lovely facility is that Fairy Tail's conditions were dreadful and the children you once sung with were auto tuned beyond belief."

"Yes. Minerva."

She laughed at my harsh tone, "You'll be able to work with your old middle school friends, and there is no reason to be rude."

I glared at the secretary as she handed me my ID attached to a lanyard. "Thank you." I was in a bad mood. I'm pretty sure that Gray broke up with me. I'm positive he slept around. I'm certain that the boys will be super angry when they find out I'm in Saber. I'm definite that my heart is slightly broken.

"Now now, let's get you looking at least slightly attractive." Minerva leered, gripping my healing wrists. I hissed. "Ow!"

"Well you need to look decent if you're going to be in my presence, none of that pink puffy eyes, bruised cheeks, and bumpy rashes on your lips. You look atrocious. Plus you have an interview later."

"You did this to me!" I whimpered as her nails dug into the shiny taunt new skin of my wrists.

"That's irrelevant." She growled shoving me down the beautiful hallways.

**Gray's POV**

"What the f*ck!" Loke shouted, clutching the remote within his slowly whitening hand.

* "And you're in Saber now! How'd that come to be?" *

The interviewer's voice wavered in through the speakers. Lucy was sitting peacefully across from her. The swelling rash of her lips from her makeout session with those d*cks had been completely replaced with her smooth creamy skin. (A/N: Remember, Gray thinks that Lucy had been cheating on him with Rogue and Sting…so the redness around and on her lips was I guess pretty similar to the swelling of a good make out session)

* "Yeah, I felt that I grew with Fairy Tail but I grew beyond what anybody thought imaginable. Saber offered me an opportunity to further my singing career. I took it. Besides I'll be working with some old friends." *

Lucy replied with an easy smile. Gajeel was fuming, "What the f*ck. What the h*ll is your girlfriend doing!?"

"She's not my girlfriend." I glared down at the salad I had been tossing.

"Well then what the h*ll is Lucy doing!?" He slammed his fist to the carpeted floor.

"She's in one of their bands now." Natsu answered solemnly.

* "You were dating Gray Fullbuster, correct?" *

I took the time to look at the TV. Lucy shifted in her chair uncomfortably. I noticed hurt scuttle across her features. Serves her right. I returned to tossing the salad with a little bit more force.

* "Uh, yeah." "Well what happened, why'd you breakup?" * My jaw tightened.

* "We had a small disagreement in the transferring to my new band. I saw it coming; it'd be hard to be able to make time for one another with different schedules." * The lie was hard to pick up as she said it as if practiced.

"You f*cking b*tch!" Natsu winced and Loke's and Gajeel's heads snapped to me, "You disappeared to come back in the same band as the guys you've been f*cking seeing!"

Natsu stomped over, sliding the bowl of salad from my reach.

"You're the hoe that slept with three girls!" He glared.

Loke stood up, "Where the heck was I?!"

Gajeel grumbled, switching off the television set.

I ignored Loke, "I was in pain! I was drunk!" I screamed back.

"You were hurt because of selfish reasons! Lucy doesn't want to be in that stupid band! She wants you to be safe! How f*cking ironic! The girl that you love is trying to keep your selfish a** safe while you're calling her a b*tch!" I glared.

"Or she could be lying to you just like she did in the interview!"

Natsu sighed, rubbing his throat from all the shouting. "Or she could be telling the truth and loves you for whatever flipping reason…"

I averted my eyes. "The garden salad is done." I spoke softly, turning to go to my bedroom.

"You're going to regret not going after her." Natsu called.

I never thought that Natsu would be the one to give advice. Much less I'd listen to it.

I didn't bother to answer; I just walked past the threshold to my bedroom. I cleaned the room this morning, as Loke said it had reeked of my masculinity slipping away. He didn't know why I had been upset but he sure does now. I slumped down onto the bed and let the plush blankets carry me away to a land of nothing. Just darkness.

Lucy's POV (again)

I unnervingly walked backstage to where some other chick had been chilling. A minion of Minerva's she was.

"Minerva said that you had done fine but to work on lying better." She relayed, pulling a cell phone from her ear.

"Well tell her I said to stick it up her-"

A loud prolonged beep interrupted me. It was commercial break I suppose.

The crony seemed confused, "What do you wish me to inform Ma'am?"

"That the interview went well." I gave a tight smiled. I shouldn't be rude.

She nodded before repeating what I had said. Gray better come to his sense or this will be all for nothing. My eyes captured the well covered bruising on my arm. How fake this industry is.

"You are to go home now. You are not scheduled for anything for the rest of today. This is rare." The subordinate reported. I nodded letting her take me away. I'm over this; I just want to be back home with the boys. I hope they miss me as much as I do them…I can't believe I didn't like them from the start. Sh*t now I'm crying. I swiped the tear from my cheek.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry guys! I haven't posted in like what five months? Oh well…I have become distracted by everything else. I'll try to update more but I have about three other stories being written not including the fanfiction. Yup so in total about 8. I'm going to go stress eat just thinking about it.**

**Thank you all who asked me to update! I did! It's not the longest but you can see I'm not scared to put in a censored curse word or two. Thanks**_** Mystico **_**on Wattpad!**

**So Gray thinks that Lucy was going to cheat or had been cheating on him and in reality Lucy is just forced into work. Why she doesn't go to authorities I don't know. LET'S HOPE I UPDATE SOON! AHHHHHH!**


End file.
